Switching Sides
by Taisaya-Ryu
Summary: Kira was a Chess Piece for too long, but because of a good friend, she stayed. Now it's before the War Games and she left Chess to join Mär, but people are difficult and don't except her choice. Is she falling in love with the wrong guy? AlvissxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Taisaya: おやおや!, やややっ. (Hello, hello, hello!) I have a new story! Yay spazztic fangirls and their obsessions!**

**Ok! This story is called Switching Sides! It's about a girl, Kira, of Chess no Koma who joins The Cross Guard to fight off Chess. She never liked Chess and only stayed because of her best friend, Rolan. But, when she joins Mär, she gets more then just new friends, but something better... Phantom isn't too happy with the fact that a old friend has joined the new foe, so he'll get his revenge on her.**

**Disclaimer: Taisaya owns nothing other then Kira and may be a few other things that she can't think of... theres problay nothing else other then Kira, yeah... just read the Fanfic**

* * *

**Chapter one: Good bye Chess**

"I'm leaving" said a voice

"W-what? Why? You don't like Chess? Your going to leave me?" Replied a worried tone

"Rolan… You're my best friend! I would never leave you… but…" Rolan looked at her, sorrow in his eyes "I can't stand Chess any longer! The way they treat people, it sickens me. I would never leave because of you! You're the only one who treated me like a friend, you're the reason I stayed in Chess,"

"I… I understand, but Chess will come after you at some point, Kira, I don't want them to hurt you. I can't hold off Phantom-sama for long.… Where will you go?"

"I love Mär Heaven, I want to protect it. I'm sorry Rolan, but I'm going to fight against Chess in the War games. I'll join the Cross Guard" Kira looked down

"Kira, you'll have to leave soon then… You should have told me sooner, and then we could have prepared for this more."

"Prepare for what? I'm just going warp away to Ragenrave and join the war games, if I do it quick, Phantom won't notice, ok?" Kira smiled

Rolan smiled too, then frowned, "Kira, you know I might have to fight you, and I will be expected not to hold back. Especially on you, Phantom would want you gone for betraying Chess. Hopefully he doesn't come after you himself, then I would be missing my best friend." Rolan said

"Yeah… there's no way I could defeat him, let alone put a scratch on him."

Rolan looked towards the door, foot steps clicked from the hallway. He looked at Kira and signaled her to leave. She gave him a quick hug and then warped away. Phantom walked in the dark room. "He-hello Phantom-sama!" Rolan greeted

"Rolan, wasn't there someone else in here?" he asked

Rolan looked at him._ I'm sorry… _"No! I'm the only one here, why were you looking for someone?"

"No, not particularly. I just thought I heard Kira's voice"

"Oh, w-well, it's just me in here, I guess I was just talking to myself again, r-right?"

Phantom looked at him for a few seconds, "I guess so."

Kira landed at Ragenrave castle. She looked around for where the test was going to start. Then she noticed that her knight earring was still on. She quickly took it off and hid it in her pocket. Then walked to the center of the castle. Kira looked at the others that were there. To her surprise, she wasn't the only teenager there.

A boy with spiky blond hair that could impale people and blue eyes was talking to a girl with raven black hair with a large pink bow and brown eyes. A witch with long pink hair in two pig tails and pink eyes was talking to them as well. A boy with long blond hair and dark blue eyes was trying to get her attention, but he failed. Another boy with black hair and small black eyes was talking to them also.

Off to the side, was a boy, around sixteen, like herself. He had dark blue hair that shone in the pale sun light. A fairy flew around him, she had pale green hair and light blue eyes. The boy's eyes were closed and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before, but where?

What really bothered her was that see couldn't see his eyes. Kira had a gift, she could read anyone's personally by looking at their eyes. The spiky blonde told her that he was the hope for this world and that he gave people joy. The monkey boy informed her of a weak, yet dependable fighter. The Witch, mystery and power with a mission to _exterminate_ a certain person. The thief, a pervert that was a great leader and had a kind spot for girls. The girl with pink bow, a friend, kindness and royalty radiated from her.

Kira looked at the boy again, studying his features. She wanted to know where she knew him from, she hoped studying him would help. He had broad shoulders and a broad chest. Two red triangle markings were under his right eye. Just then, his eyes opened

His eyes were deep blue in color and could tell so many stories that it would take books to hold them. So, she began to read.

Pain, suffering, loathing, and hatred cried out from behind hidden sorrow. They yearned for the death of a tormenter, Kira's first thought was Phantom. Then it hit her. He was in the last war game. He was that boy. He had her worse nightmare. The zombie tattoo.

Kira had always feared it ever since Rolan received his 'blessing' or so he called it. She never understood why he would want that. She remembered from the last war that Phantom just bestowed it on him with out his consent. _I watched Phantom put that on him… he just wanted him to stop the killing, stop the pain from spreading… I don't understand why… what did he and Rolan have in common? _

* * *

**Taisaya: End of chapter one, I hope it wasn't terrible, I thought I did ok... anyway R&R, when Fanfiction gets a Mär section, this is soooo going there**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taisaya: Yay! Two reviews! I'm happy Thank you Kyatsu-chan and Aqua Alta for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Kira-kun! **

* * *

**Chapter two: Reminiscence**

Alviss noticed something, someone was looking at him. He looked over to see a girl with short dirty blond hair and rusty red eyes looking at him. He studied her then thought of the last war game. She was there, not fighting but healing. Healing for the chess pieces, meaning she was of chess, why was she here?

--Flash back—

Alviss was sitting at the side, watching the others fight in the war. No adult would let him fight, other then Boss, but he was off fighting somewhere else. He tried to get in on the action, but the adults sent him back to a safe area, away from the danger.

"Ah!" Alviss looked up, a boy, around fourteen fell down from an attack from the cross guard. Semi long dirty blond hair covered his head

"Rolan! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" girl, that looked almost like a little sister to him, ran over.

"I-I'm fine… don't worry!" he stated

"No! your hurt! Holy ärm: healing light!" She yelled, healing his bleeding arm. Then she smiled, "That's better! You have to be careful, these guys are—"

"Kira! Watch out!" He yelled, a cross guard member was coming towards them, probably to kill the healer, hoping to lower the chess soldier amount.

Alviss looked at her as she summoned a light shield, protecting the two of them. The sword bounced off the shield and defected right back at him. The girl looked in shock at the man, the boy behind her stood up and whispered in her ear. "…on the count of three, we run towards those trees—" he pointed towards some trees near Alviss, she nodded "---You're to weak, now, you used too much magic on the shield…. One… two… three, go!" she released the shield and ran

The two ran through the field, because of their high, many didn't see them, and the ones who did see them didn't have time to deal with two kids. Alviss hid behind a tree, _This is my chance, I can prove myself to the Cross guard by killing the healer!_

Rolan ran the girl toward the trees, when they were far enough in, he laid her down, "Kira-kun, your only supposed to use your magic power for healing, you lost most of your energy by summoning that shield!"

"I'm sorry! I guess I was supposed to let him kill us both!"

The older boy sighed, "I'll get some water, stay here and get some rest, ok?"

"ok…" she closed her eyes and sighed. Summoning a magic shield was way out of her limits; it drained everything out of her. Rolan left and it wasn't long until she was asleep. Alviss came out from behind the tree with a dagger ärm. He slowly walked up to her and then held up the dagger above her neck. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"S-Stop! Please!" Alviss looked up, it was the boy from before, "It's not her fault she's in chess! Don't kill her!"

"Nada?" Alviss asked, (Nada or Nani mean what in Japanese) "She's helping chess! She should well deserve to die"

"She's hurt, it would be wrong for you to kill her while she's injured"

"…" Alviss looked at him, then at the girl. He retreated back with the dagger a few steps. The other boy smiled and kneeled next to her. In his hand was a large leaf with water in it.

He opened her mouth a little and let the water pour into it. She coughed once and he removed the leaf. She coughed again and her eyes opened slowly. "Kira-kun, are you ok?"

"… yeah… I think so…" She looked up and saw Alviss. "Cross guard!"

"It's ok, he won't hurt us!" He smiled

"I never said that!" Alviss yelled

"Well you won't have the chance" The boy teleported away with the girl

"What?" Alviss ran up to where they just were, "They're gone…"

-End of flashback-

Alviss looked at her again; he had the chance to kill her, but didn't take it. Why? Because of that boy? Alviss sighed; he started walking towards her, but….

"Listen up! We will start the test for the War Games now!" Pizun…. "Will every contestant take a magic stone from this table? We will then start the test from there!" The little imp pointed toward a large, round table with hundreds of little blue stones on it. Kira walked over and took one from the edge. She smiled, happy that this was finally going to start. "This stone will take you to your testing area"

"Uh, how is this rock going to take us to a testing area?" the monkey boy asked

"Teleportation probably, this rocks are full of magic" Kira stated walking over

"Really? How did they get magic into the rock?"

"Magic"

"Figures…"

Kira smiled, "I'm Kira! What's your name?"

"Jack"

"Ok, I'm happy, I thought I would be the only teenager here! I guess I was wrong!"

"Uhhh, yeah"

"Oh! It looks like its going to start!" Kira smiled

_She sure likes to smile, doesn't she…?_ Jack thought

"Teleportation, begin!" Pizun shouted, and everyone with a magic stone disappeared….

* * *

**Taisaya: I'll update soon... I hope... R&R please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taisaya: Yay! People like my story!!! I'm so happy!!! I feel so loved! Thanks for all the reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: I own only own Kira and her arms... **

* * *

Chapter 3: The test and the truth 

The layout of the land was black, pure darkness. Kira saw that no one was their, she was alone. "This is a test, knowing the Chess pieces; I'm going to have to fight… Element blades!" she yelled. Her rings on both her index fingers glowed and to silver blades appeared. After 2 seconds, they changed to a ghostly black color.

Kira started walking forward on the non-existent floor, watching out for any enemies. After taking three steps, a pawn appeared, with sword at hand. "Just a pawn? This is too easy" Kira stated and charged forward. With one slash the pawn disappeared. She smiled as she disintegrated back to the castle.

Too her surprise, she was the first there. Then the blue haired boy, the blonde, the witch, the pervert, the raven haired girl, and then the monkey, in that order. The small fairy flew to the boy and greeted him. He smiled as she talked to him. Pizun walked up after a few moments, "Here are the winners from the War Game test! Tormizu Ginta! Alviss! Jack! Dorothy! Nanashi! Snow! And Kira!" He pointed to each of the winners as he called their names. Kira was never use to so much attention before, she just stood there and shyly smiled and gave out small waves. Ginta, Jack, Snow, and Nanashi waved greatly in reply of all the cheers. Dorothy smiled and blew kisses to some of her fans. Alviss stood there with a frown, then he looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Where's Gaira?!" He yelled, "He would never lose to a pawn!"

"Well, not all the magic stones led to a pawn. One unlucky contestant was taken to Chimera." Pizun stated and then Chimera appeared, "My guess is that Chimera fought him"

Suddenly, Gaira appeared, holding on to his bleeding arm. "Oh no! Gaira-san!" Snow yelled and ran over to him holding a holy ärm in her hand she quickly healed his wounds.

"It's my fault, I was careless and I paid for it by losing" he stated

"It's not all your fault you lost, Chimera is a knight and very powerful. Be lucky you survived, if it was any of us, we would be dead…" Kira stated

"I'm disappointed that only seven of you are left… the war games will officially begin tomorrow" then he and Chimera dissolved into the air

That night, everyone was in the dinning hall of the castle. The princess was there, she told them how much she wanted them to win for Mär Heaven.

"Princess! Why did you introduce the war games anyway? It seems strange if you ask me" Ginta stated

"I will do anything for my people, I want to protect them, and this is the only way I can think of to stay strong in these times" She stated, after a few more words of encouragement, she left the dinning hall to leave everyone to do as they please.

"Ginta."

"What Alviss?"

"You better do your best in the war games because I'm watching you" Ginta looked at him strangely and then nodded in agreement. Then Alviss looked over at Kira, who was talking to Dorothy and Snow. "Kira."

She looked up at him and smiled, "You're Alviss right? It seems that I can't get the pleasure of introducing myself since you know my name already. Heheh, what's on your mind?"

He looked down at her with distaste, "Come with me" He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her out of the room, His fairy behind them. "Bell, no, stay here." She pouted and stayed behind. Everyone watched him; they knew better then to follow him, especially when he told Bell not to come either.

Alviss dragged her out side to the gate, where he let go of her wrist. "What's up with you?" Kira asked, rubbing her wrist from his grip

"You're Chess, aren't you? Why are you here?" He asked, Kira's eyes widened

"H-How did you know?" She asked

"The last war game, I had the chance to kill you… I shouldn't have listened to that boy…"

"T-That was you? Y-you were the one who tried to kill me…?" She asked

"Yes, now answer my question! Why are you here?!" He yelled

"I-I want to fight against Chess. I hate them; they sicken me, killing people for the joy of their pain! The only reason I stayed in chess was that my only friend was there and he made me feel like a real person, like someone actually thought I was there… I was an orphan before, no home, no family, no life. I remembered nothing of my parents or my brother, I guessed they all died. I was the only child at the orphanage, and it soon ran out of business, leaving me on the streets. And eventually, I joined Chess. I was worried what Phantom would do to me if I quit when I was younger, so I never tried to leave. Now, I thought had nothing to lose, so, I left…."

"Stop lying! You just wanted to spy on us!" He yelled

"No-no! I would never do that!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"You want to kill Phantom, don't you? Because of the zombie tattoo?" Kira asked

Alviss' eye's widened, "How did you know that?"

"Your eyes, I can tell a lot about a person by their eyes" the said and then covered her mouth

"What?"

"I-I never told anyone that before…"

"How can you know that I have the zombie Tattoo?"

"… It's my worst nightmare, I'd know if someone had it anywhere… Not being to truly live life! It's… It's…"

"Horrible" Alviss finished

"Yes… you still don't trust me don't you?"

"No… your chess… I don't want you here?"

"… How about a battle… to earn your trust!"

"My trust…?"

* * *

**Taisaya: -smiles evily- wait till next chapter... I'm going to be evil there... -smiles normaly- OK! R&R please!!! Also! I just realized how short my chapters are... I should work on that... -sweatdrop-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taisaya: Ok! Here is Alviss and Kira's fight sence! I don't like writing about people fighting so I'll only write the important fight. Most of you know how the War Games go anyway, so I don't have to write them. Since this is an important fight, I typed it out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Kira and her arms, nothing else... yeah**

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle of Trust

"My trust…?" Alviss questioned

"Yes! I think the only way you can see me more then just a part of Chess is for me to battle you for your trust! What do you say? You have nothing to lose!" Kira smiled

Alviss closed his eyes, "On one condition, if you lose, you leave" Kira looked at him and then at the ground

"I guess I can't lose then, can I?" She said and walked around 15 feet away from Alviss and turned to face him, "Element Blades!" two silver blades appeared in her hands, and they quickly turned to a forest green color.

Alviss summoned his thirteen totem pole, rod version, then asked her, "Before we start, what rank were you on Chess?"

She smiled, "Knight, one of the weakest though! But don't get your hopes up just yet!"

_A knight… she must be powerful, even if she is one of the weakest…_ Alviss charged towards her, once he was close enough to her, he jumped into the air for an aerial attack. She braced herself by holding up her weapons and crutching down a little. On impact, Kira held him off, but was pushed back a bit. Kira muttered something to herself and smirked. "What are you planning?" he asked, Kira just smiled. From her blades, two ivory vines wrapped around his totem pole then to his arms.

Alviss tried to shake off the vines but failed. Once the vines reached his shoulders, it stopped. Kira smiled and threw him into the air, then jumped after him. She then whipped the vines back down making him crash into the ground. Kira landed and watched as the puff of dust cleared out. Before she could react a totem pole came out from under her and had sent her flying.

Kira landed on her feet and hands. "I should of seen that coming... damn it! How could I be such an idiot?!"

Alviss smiled; "Because you underestimated me" Kira glared at him and stood up. Then thirteen totem poles surrounded her.

"What?!... This won't stop me!" She sent her vines to try and reach the top of the poles so that she could climb out, but they were too short. Kira called back her element blades and stood on guard.

Alviss smiled, even if she couldn't see it, Kira knew that he was. "Seeking Skull!"

"No!" Kira froze as the darkness ärm took its toll. The thirteen totem poles came down and turned into the rod version in Alviss' hand. She slowly and painfully made his way to Kira. She watched him, "I-I see it h-has an a-affect on you too…" She stated

"Yes… It does, but I'll take you out before it does more damage to me…" Once he got up to her, he held the rod back and hit her to the ground. He released the seeking skull and sighed in relief.

Kira stood up slowly, shaking from the blow. A line of blood came down from the edge of her mouth. She wiped it off and said, "I'm not done yet… It'll take more to bring me down…" She said slowly. She summoned her element blades and charged for him. Alviss just waited for her to come to him. She took the chance and slashed his side, his white shirt turned red in that one area. He grunted from the pain and dodged the rest of her attacks. Each of her attacks got slower and slower. Kira was getting tried, she wanted to stay, she wanted to fight chess, and she wanted to prove herself to Alviss.

At one point, Alviss jumped back and summoned thirteen totem poles to throw her back, and it worked. Kira landed about seven feet back.

"This is the power of a knight? I'm disappointed. Not to say that your not strong Kira, but I expected mo—"

"I told you! I'm the weakest knight in chess! I could never beat any other knight! The only reason I am a Knight is because my friend is one of the strongest! Ranked number 3! While I'm lowly number 14!" Kira yelled

Alviss smirked, "No wonder you're so easy to throw around!" Kira quickly charged for him, "Kira, you need to learn from your mistakes, Seeking skull!" Kira grunted, "Doing something you failed at before is a stupid mistake to make. Thirteen totem poles." She flew in the air for the third time and landed on her back.

He walked up to her, she tried to get up, but fell back down. "I think this is over Kira" He held out his hand for her to take. She looked up and took it and he pulled her up.

Once she was steady on her feet she spoke, "I guess this is good-bye then, huh Alviss-san?" She smiled, "Bye..!" She started heading back to the castle for her stuff.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked back, "You _could _be useful to us, plus we would need all the help we can get in the war games. Since you used to be of chess no koma, you could tell us information on the chess pieces" He said

Kira smiled, she ran back to him. She gave him a hug which knocked him over on the cold ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated over and over again. Alviss flushed, Kira held herself over Alviss with her hands and flushed too. Unlucky for her, her hand was on a patch of moss and she slipped. Her lips meeting his, both their eyes widened. Both their faces turned a bright red. They didn't move, just looked into each other's eyes.

To make matters worse, the rest of the group came running over to make sure they were both still alive after two hours.

"Woot! Go Alviss!" Nanashi cheered Kira quickly sprung off of Alviss and bushed. Alviss sat up and did the same. Bell flew over to Alviss, sat on his shoulder and glared at Kira.

* * *

**Taisaya: It's not that evil as I thought it would be... eh, deal with it, it's still sorta evil. R&R. **

**Lesson for today: Moss is evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taisaya: two chapters in one week! YAY!!! btw, the end of this chapter was sorta like a filler, I didn't want to start the war games yet! thats next chapter!**

**Diclaimer: I own Kira only... I wonder what will happen if I didn't put this up?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Diary and Mär's captain

Ginta looked confused, "and I thought that Alviss hated you Kira"

Snow nodded, "Yeah, by the way you dragged her out of the dinning hall, it looked like you were angry at her"

"No no! It wasn't like that! We were fighting and I lost and he said…" Kira started

Nanashi took the chance and stepped in, "Alviss, you beat a girl? What's wrong with you!? Don't you know that girls are delicate?" Kira glared at him and stood up. She walked up to Nanashi and cuffed him across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his pale skin. Alviss sighed, stood up and crossed his arms.

"We had a fight whether Kira would stay here or not." He said

Kira looked at him, "Why wouldn't you want her here?" Jack asked

Alviss opened his mouth but Kira spoke, "It's because I was a Chess Piece"

"What?" Ginta, Jack, Nanashi, Dorothy, Snow, and Bell asked

"I guess I should explain… I involuntarily joined the Chess Pieces when I was younger. I was only eight and I was an orphan, I had no home, so Chess seemed like the only choice I had. After the years in Chess, I realized that I hated them"

"Then why didn't you quit?" Snow asked

Kira smiled, "It's not the easiest thing to do if you have nothing to go to. All I had ever had was in Chess, plus I had a close friend there and I didn't want to leave him"

"That was the boy you protected in the last war game, right?" Alviss asked

Kira looked at him and nodded, "That's him! Well anyway, after eight years in Chess I decided that I had to leave, no matter who I left behind. He helped me escape from Chess before anyone found out. I was happy he supported him, most people in Chess would have turned me in"

"It sounds like a good friend" Dorothy stated

"I wouldn't Trade him for anyone in the world" She smiled

Ginta looked at Alviss and Kira; their clothes were battered and ripped. Alviss still had the blood stain from Kira's attack and Kira would flinch every so often to stay standing. "I think you guys should get some rest to get healed."

"Oh that reminds me, would you like me to heal you?" Snow asked

"Please?" Kira asked

"Thank you" Alviss said Snow healed them both and everyone went to their rooms in the castle. Kira closed her door and lay down on her back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She spent time thinking about her long day, going through the memories. Rolan was one of the first people to come to mind, then Alviss. She blushed at the thought of him. Alviss… she liked him, but no _like_ like him... or did she? Sure, he was rude, but he could a nice person, he did let her stay on the team, didn't he? That meant that he must have changed his mind about her! She stood up and got dressed in her night gown. She sat on her bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Kira-kun!" Her door burst open, it was Dorothy. "Are you feeling better?"

"… Yeah… I'm fine… But, couldn't you have knocked? You scared me a bit"

"We're all girls Kira! Anyway…" Dorothy sat next to Kira on her bed, "Were you thinking about Alviss?"

"What? No! Why would I think of him?" Kira stammered

"You like him don't you?" Dorothy inquired

"No! I was just thinking of my friend… that's all" she smiled

Dorothy looked at her, _darn, she's not budging… I have to get her to like Alviss or she might start to like Ginta… It's bad enough that Snow tries to get Ginta's attention when I'm not around, I don't know what it'll be like with three of us…, _"The friend you were telling us about before?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that I'll have to fight him and cost us a victory… I want to fight him, but I'm not sure if I'll try my hardest… It's confusing"

"You just don't want to hurt your friend or your team; you're in a difficult position"

"Dorothy, I'm going to go to sleep soon, just in case I have to fight tomorrow, I want to be at my best!"

"I understand, I'll leave" Dorothy headed to the door, then looked at her desk, it looked like there was a dairy on her desk, "Kira, can I borrow a piece of paper?"  
"Sure…" She yawned, "It's on my desk, close the door on the way out, and I don't want Nanashi to get in"

Dorothy walked over to Kira's desk and grabbed her diary instead of a piece of paper. "He is a little pervert isn't he?"

"Yeah… night"

"Night" Dorothy smiled as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She ran to her room as quickly as she could just in case Kira noticed that she took her diary. Dorothy sat on her bed and opened to the last entry. "I'm just looking if she likes Alviss, nothing else…" she skimmed through the text… Kira wrote what she saw in everyone's eyes…_ What is this, what she saw in our eyes? That makes no sense… she wrote a lot about Alviss' eyes; that has to count for something… There's nothing! Nothing at all! Argh! Why doesn't she write about her feelings…? I might as well return this… _Dorothy walked down the hallway to Kira's room and quietly opened the door, placing her dairy at the same place were she found it half an hour earlier. She silently paced out of Kira's room and headed to her own room.

In the morning, Kira was the last one out of bed. She met up with everyone at the castle grounds waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late!" She stated

"It's ok" Ginta said and she smiled and nodded

"Ok, we will start the first match now. Ah, you guys need to choose a captain!" Pizun acknowledged

Everyone on team Mär looked at each other, "Can you give us a minute?" Alviss asked

"Hurry though!"

"I think Alviss should be captain" Ginta stated, "He was in the last war games and he knows all the rules"

"I agree" Kira said, everyone else looked at Ginta.

"Me?" He pointed to him self.

"Though I rather have it be me or Alan, but he isn't able to fight in this form and you do have one thing in common with Boss, you two are from another world. You seem to be the best choice for captain."

"Then it's settled, Ginta is now captain of Mär. Now chose who will be fighting… I'll give you another minute for this one." Pizun said

"I'll fight!" Jack said

"No no! I'll be happy to!" Kira came in

"Nah, I'll show you all a real fight!" Nanashi said

"No, Dorothy-chan will!"

"I'm captain!"

"I'll go" Alviss chimed in

"No Me!" Snow said

"… Ah, it looks like all of us wants to fight? You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ginta smiled

"Rock… Paper… scissors!"

"You guys can't be serious!" Pizun questioned

In the end, only Alviss, Ginta, and Jack were left standing. "It's looks like we're fighting! All right Ginta!" Jack and Ginta high fived each other and everyone else, other then Alviss, sulked at the fact that they lost in rock paper scissors. Pizun introduced the opposing team, the Rodkin family.

* * *

**Taisaya: they are the Rodkin famliy, right? just making sure! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taisaya: Hello! Yeah, I'm updating! woo!!! oh! and at the end of the chapter, I'm putting up some pictures of Kira to torment you all with my crappy artwork and the great artwork of someone else! Yay Kojika-san! Boo me!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Kira and her arms... I should put up the names of her arms shouldn't I? eh, I'll do it later**

* * *

Chapter 6: The first Battle 

Alviss stepped up to the field, "I'll fight first" Every shrugged, not caring whether he or someone else was to fight.

"Oh man! No girls, this sucks!" Leno, of the Rodokin family, said.

His sister, Pano, looked over at him and glared, "That's not what we're here for!" She smacked him over the head and then looked over that the opposing team. She noticed how familiar one of the team members looked. Then it hit her, one of them _was _in chess. "Kira is that you!?" She yelled

Kira heard her name and looked over and her eyes widened. She started making a slashing motion across her neck. _Shut up Shut up! _

"What are you doing on team Mär?! You're a Chess piece!" Everyone in the crowd looked over at her, giving her a defiant stare. Kira smacked her head.

"A chess piece? On team Mär?" "Why is she here?" "Get her out!"  
"Would you all shut up?!" Everyone looked at Alviss, who was the one who yelled, "We let her be in Mär, She's against Chess no Koma"

"Kira-chan is a good person!" snow stated

"You think we would let her in if she was a dreadful person?" Dorothy said

"And also, look at her, how can she be evil?" Nanashi said and Kira smacked him because she knew where he was going with this.

Ginta and Jack walked over to her. "Don't worry" Ginta said.

"They'll get used to you sooner or later" Jack said

Kira smiled at them, and everyone else on the team, "Thank you"

"Ah! Let's start the match!" Pizun said, Leno walked up to the field.

He started off by charging toward Alviss, he easily blocked Leno's attacks. "Do you think that he's strong enough? He looks weak…" a bystander asked

"You doubt us? Alviss is Strong enough, he could overpower him easily!" said Ginta, the man looked at him and then turned his head towards Alviss. After a few minutes, the match was over, Alviss had won. Garon, the father, walked over and grabbed his son and flung him over his shoulder and brought him down from the field. Pano stepped up next.

"I'll go next!" Jack confirmed

"All right Jack! You can beat her!" Ginta yelled happily

_I just don't want to fight _ThatJack thought, looking at Garon's fierce expression. Pano and Jack both walked up to the battle vicinity, looking each other down.

"First Battle! Second Match!" the prospector yelled and the two started fighting. It looked bad for Jack until the middle of the match. Jack had a comeback with his earth beans, but he then grabbed her… erm, instead of the vine, and everyone watching started calling him Pervert multiple times. Then Pano's ball hammer hit Jack in his family jewels…. Anyway, Jack lost and Pano won. The crowd booed the Chess as she walked off the playing field.

Ginta and Garon walked up on the stand. Ginta started off by summoning his hammer ärm, rapidly attacking Garon. He seemed not to feel anything. It looked like team mär's captain was out matched by this beast. Ginta turned it around by summoning his gargoyle and overpowering Garon. Pano jumped into the match and prevented Ginta from killing their father. Ginta won the match and everyone cheered.

When Ginta stepped off of the field, Dorothy attacked him with a hug. Snow was annoyed, Nanashi was sad, same with Jack, Alviss and Kira didn't care all that much. "That was a great match Alviss!" Kira said. He looked at her and nodded.

At the dinning hall, no one knew where Ginta, Bobbo, and Jack were, until Gaira came. Kira, who was sitting between Alviss and Snow, stood up and walked up to him, "Gaira-sama, do you know where Ginta and Jack are?"

"I sent them to the training gate. They understand nothing about fighting. They needed help"

"So they can't fight in the next match…" She looked up at him; "I understand" She bowed and sat back down.

"Alviss come here" Gaira said, Alviss walked up to him

"Yes Gaira?"

"You know why I sent Ginta away right? He didn't kill Garon"

"Yes, he has too much sympathy for his opponent…" Alviss looked over at Kira, who was talking to Snow and Bell.

"You had the same problem with her, didn't you?"

"I had the chance to kill her in the last war game…"

"I see…"

"I still have that problem, when we fought last night; we made a bet that said if I win she would leave and quit Mär. I won, yet I let her stay"

"Hmmm… You must like Kira or enjoy her company. You, at most, will only let someone live or give them sympathy once, and then the next time kill them. But, you let her by"

"I **don't** like her; I **don't** enjoy her company, why I let her go… I don't know…" Alviss said glaring at Gaira

Gaira nodded, "Fine. Hopefully, you learned from your mistake" Alviss nodded and walked back to the table.

"Alviss, what did Gaira want to take to you about?" Snow asked

"Tell us!" Kira asked

"Nothing…" he replied

"…ok" Kira said and then went back to talking to Snow. Bell flew over to Alviss' head and sat down on it.

_I don't like her, how can Gaira even say that! She's a former Chess piece…. There's no way… right?_

_

* * *

_

**Taisaya: The links aren't working, sorry, I'll put them up on my profile now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Taisaya: Sorry for the long wait! I had a couple things to do this week and had no time to write! Forgive me**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira, that is all.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Second Battle starts

Everyone on team Mär was waiting for Pizun to arrive to tell them what field and how many of them were going to fight. After what he and Gaira were talking about last night, Alviss could only think about what Gaira was saying. Bell was exasperated by this for the reason that he wasn't paying attention to her. _Maybe fighting will get this out of my mind… _He considered, _It better._

A few minutes later, Pizun emerged from wherever he was before hand.

He rolled the dice and they landed on the Plain battle field and the number three. Team Mär decided that Snow, Nanashi, and Dorothy would fight in the war game today. Alviss glared, "Why can't I fight?" he asked

Nanashi looked him in the face, "You had your fun yesterday! Give the rest of us a chance!" Alviss grunted and crossed his arms while walking off to the side where Kira was.

"You're not fighting?" he asked

"Nah, I'm not in the fighting mood today, plus I promised Snow"

"Promised her what?"

"Before we knew that Ginta was in the training gate, Snow asked if I could fight instead of me because she wanted to impress Ginta" She replied, "Don't tell her I told you though, I don't want to get squished by her Yuki-chan" Alviss looked at her strangely, _Why did she tell me then? _"Don't worry, I won't" Kira grinned

The two watched the others depart to the plain field. Many of the onlookers commented that they wouldn't be able to watch the games because they were in a different area. But their prayers were answered by the sun turning into a television like object in the sky, showing the other team members in the other area. The opposing team was Fuji, Loco, and Maira, two rooks and one bishop.

Snow was the one who stepped up first. She started to stretch her muscles while the other team decided who would fight. The rook that challenged her was Fuji. They other walked onto the field, not that there was any. Fuji attacked first with a fierce wind attack, but Snow dodged it easily. Snow then ran up the Fuji for a quick punch. After a few more punches, Fuji summoned a bunch of tornados toward Snow. She then called forth her Yuki-chan around her, blocking all his tornados from hitting her. A large Yuki-chan fell from the heavens on to Fuji. He gave up on that note, leaving Mär with it's first victory for the second match.

Next off was Nanashi, just because a girl was fighting next. "Wow, now he's hitting on little girls, he must be desperate" Kira stated, Alviss nodded.

Nanashi started by letting Loco go first. Everyone sighed at this; they knew that only Nanashi would let his opponent go first if they were of the opposite sex. Loco took her chance and opened her suitcase, pulling out a large straw doll, then paralyzing Nanashi with a darkness ärm that she had. Then, taking out five spikes and a Hammer from her bag, starts sticking the spikes in the Voodoo, causing Nanashi pain. She started saying that she was actually 32 years old; her ärm causes her to grow younger every time she uses it. After the third spike, Dorothy yelled at him, "Give up! You're going to die!" with his reply, Dorothy and Snow's faces turned a dark crimson color.

Kira looked over at Alviss, "Al-san, did you hear what he said?"

"No, and I'm sure I don't want to know" She agreed with him

Nanashi started to think back to his past, to what a certain chess piece did to him and the rest of the thief guild. With his will power, he broke free of the paralysis. Loco was traumatized that he managed to break free without use of a holy ärm. She quickly put in the last two spikes, hoping to kill off Nanashi then so he wouldn't be able to attack her. She failed. Nanashi smiled and attacked the straw doll with his Electric Eye. But, he still lost because he fell over in pain from the spikes.

It was all up to Dorothy to win it for Team Mär. Snow was trying to heal Nanashi's wounds with her Holy Angel ärm. Maira was the strongest of the group; so of course, there was doubt in the air. The two stepped up and Pizun declared the last match of the second battle. Maira stated that he was going to bring the first fatality to Mär. Dorothy laughed at his comment. They both summon their Guardians, Dorothy and Blik and Maira and Vacua. None of Blik's attacks did any damage to it. Dorothy called back Blik and called forth one of her dimension ärm and pulled out Rain Dog, or Toto. Vacua go towards Toto and gets eaten by him. Then Toto eats Maira, causing the first casualty on Chess.

Mär had won the Second Battle, that night; they celebrated by having a party. The villagers joined them in their celebration. Drinks were offered out to everyone. Nanashi was flirting with any girl that came into sight of him, Dorothy was talking to Ginta (who came back along with Jack), Snow and Kira were drinking booze and talking about how great it was. They laughed as their faces turned red from being under the influence. But, snow drank the most out of both of them, making her a little more ditzy then Kira. Gaira walked over to Jack and Alviss. "Do you remember the last war games? We used to do this after every victory.

"Really?" Jack asked

Alviss nodded, "Danna would tell us about life in the other world, about his wife and how she wrote fairy tales and about his son." Ginta looked at him with a blank stare. He then stood up and drank a large mug of a strong alcoholic drink.

"Ginta? Whoa…" Jack commented as he watched Ginta chug the drink down.

"Go Ginta!" Snow and Kira yelled, holding their drinks up in the air.

"I'm going to be better then my father! I'm going to prove it to all of you! We're going to protect this world!" He yelled before falling unconscious.

* * *

**Taisaya: okok! I'm done! I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Rolan is returning in the next chapter if you wanted to know! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Taisaya: Do you people hate me now? I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter and the same thing with my other story...**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira, that is all.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rolan Returns

An hour into the party, Alviss had to pry the drink away from Kira. Edward did the same with Snow, but considering his side, he failed. It took a while for Kira, to come around, but she soon did. Snow was still bouncing around, yelling at Ginta to wake up. And soon he did. Then Ginta got her to calm down a bit. Later in the party, a visitor came by.

"Pardon me…" came a voice from behind the group. Kira jerked up and her eyes widened as she smiled. "Hello Kira-chan!" He greeted. Kira lunged her body towards him and gave him a hug

"I missed you soo much!!!" she said into his chest

"I missed you to" he said returning the hug, "How have you been?"

She looked up at him, "Just fine! I told you there was nothing to worry about…." Her face turned serious, "Has he noticed that I'm gone?"

"Yeah… Right after you left he confronted me… I hate lying to him…"

"But I'm glad you did… oh!" She looked over at everyone else, who were just staring at them blankly. "I forgot to introduce my friends!" She ran over to them "this is Alviss and Bell, Ginta, Snow, Nanashi, Edward, Dorothy, and Jack"

"Hello!" He stated

"Uh… who are you?" Jack asked

"Oh My!" He started to flap his arms up and down in a spastic way, "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm such a goof!" He stopped flapping his arms and rubbed his head. "My name is Rolan, of the Chess Pieces… I just wanted to meet you all. I'm fighting in the next battle I also wanted to visit Kira again"

"So this is your friend Kira?" Alviss asked

"Yup, this is him!"

"I've met you somewhere before, haven't I?" Rolan asked Alviss

"Yes, you'll the reason I didn't kill Kira"

"I couldn't let you kill her; she's one of the reasons that I'm still alive!"

Alviss looked at Kira, "I can tell that you two are friends, it's sort of obvious" everyone nodded.

"Really? We're not that similar!" Kira stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"You two even look alike" Ginta said, "You both have blonde hair and red eyes"

Rolan glared at him, "I guess I better get going…" he said before he warped away

"Rolan…" Kira moaned, and then turned to face the group. "He never leaves without saying goodbye…"

"Maybe he wasn't allow to be here and had to leave" Ginta suggested

"No, that's not like him…"

"Who knows?" Jack stated, "It's hard to believe that either you or that Rolan was a Chess piece, your both too nice"

"You better believe it! I could probably kick you ass right now if I wanted too!" she smiled, Jack took a step back.

In the morning, everyone was anxious to start the battle for today. Pizun appeared and the princess rolled the dice. It landed on the volcanic field and the number of fighters was six. Only five of the team members stepped up. They were Ginta, Jack, Snow, Alviss and Kira. Snow counted them, "Wait! There are only five of us!" she yelled

"One of you has to fight!" Kira yelled, pointing at Dorothy and Nanashi

"I don't _feel_ like fighting today" Dorothy glared at them and they all backed off and turned to Nanashi. He was with a whole bunch of girls.

"I'm _showing_ these girls around town!" he said, Snow and Kira's eyes twitched at the thought.

Everyone on Mär started talking about what has to be done now. Pizun tried to tell them over the crowd that one team member has to fight again in the battle, but no one could hear him. Alviss looked at Bell, who then shouted, "SHUT UP!" and everyone commanded her. "We have our sixth team member! COME OUT! FIGHTER NUMBER SIX!" she yelled again and a tall man came out of the door. It was Alan; he had turned back into a human.

Kira tilted her head, "Who's that?" Everyone looked at her, "What?"

Alan walked up to her, "I've been watching you from inside that dog, you're Kira, the former Chess Piece, right?" she nodded, "Welcome to the team!"

She smiled, "Thanks!"

* * *

**Taisaya: Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Taisaya: Sorry! I've been playing Tales of the Abyss (I LIKEY LUKE) and I've been to music compations (We so own, we got first place) Yes, I do have some kind of singing talent. We went to Hersey Park to basiclly watch my friends make out.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira. oh. what now?**

* * *

Chapter 9: The first half

Ginta, Alan, Alviss, Snow, Jack, and Kira were all transported to the volcano field. There were no Chess pieces there. "No one's here…" Snow commented

"What do we do now?" Jack asked and the rest of the team shrugged and lingered around, they soon arrived.

The Chess pieces that were there were Pano, Kannochi, Mr. Hook, and Alibaba. Ginta scanned through all of them and noticed something, "Hey! You're still missing two fighters!" he yelled

Pano pointed at a large rock and sweat dropped, "He tripped" Mär looked over and saw Rolan stood up slowly and smiled timidly

"Heheh, I'm sorry! I got all worried about today's battle and couldn't get to sleep, but when I did get to sleep, I overslept… heheh…"

Pizun shuffled his feet as he stared at them, "Well, actually, the other one… got in trouble with Phantom and… well me never saw him again…" Mr. Hook took his hat off and put it against his chest in respect, then put it back on.

Ginta scratched his head, "Then who is going to replace him?" he asked

Rolan took a step forward, "That'll be me! I'm going to fight twice"

"What if you lose?" Kira asked, smirking

Rolan smiled, "A little over confident, aren't me Kira-chan? Then another Chess piece who did win their match will fight and I would be out"

"Ok! Should we start?" Pizun asked everyone nodded, "Who is fighting?"

Alan paced up to the field. "Who's going to fight me, is it the knight?"

Rolan became nervous, "N-no thank you!"

"Fine, not that I care"

"Are you all chickens?" Alibaba asked his team, "Am I the only one no afraid of fighting Alan?" he stepped up

Their fight started and ended quickly. Alibaba started off with his strongest Guardian and Alan defeated it swiftly. Alan grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him up the volcano explaining why he was defeated so quickly and how to treat his elders. The 3rd in command cross guard dropped Alibaba into the volcano and walked down with a smirk of victory on his face. The rest of team Mär (excluding Alviss and Kira, since they were in the war six years ago and knew what happens here) just stared vacantly at him.

_If I was still a Chess piece that could have been me…_ Kira thought

Alan looked at his team's gaping looks and asked, "What? You guys need to learn what really goes on in war games; it's not all fun and games"

"But isn't it call a war _game_?" asked Jack and Alan smacked the back of his head.

Pizun called the next match to start. For the chess pieces, Pano walked up, with a smirk on her face, she asked, "Who's fighting me?"

Jack stepped up and with a fierce expression, he replied, "That'll be me"

"You again?" Jack glared and they started the fray. Pano used her Ball hammer to begin with. He dodged it easily, but then it spilt into four separate parts. Jack only managed to dodge three of them, but he threw something at Pano as he got blown away. Magic Mushroom seeds were fixed on to her body. Her yellow eyes turned blank and she started seeing things. She frantically yelled that the volcanoes were erupting and that they needed to get away. They replied with black stares. Then she said that worms were crawling on her that then turned into butterflies and after that, bats.

Jack smirked, "Pano, I'll help you" to Pano he looked handsome (There had to be some kind of drug in that mushroom, because THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!) he asked her to give up, she responded with a hug and a yes.

After that battle, Snow and Mr. Hook walked up. But first, Snow started stripping, but only down too her pink undershirt. Ginta and Jack both blushed, and as commanded by my friend Jack started yelling, "One more layer! One more layer!"

Kira went behind him and smacked him to the ground, "Pervert! You're just as bad as Nanashi!" she yelled

"Thanks Kira!" Snow said as she turned her head back

"Your welcome!" she replied and the battle started. Mr. Hook summoned his screw dagger or what ever it was called and Snow summoned her Ice sword. She ran in for the First hit, "Kick his ass Snow!" Kira yelled. Ginta also yelled some encouraging words. Jack, well, he was still on the floor and Alan didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, she's going to lose" Alviss stated

Kira and Ginta both looked at him, "What are you talking about?" Ginta asked

"Yeah, she's doing great!"

"No, she isn't, she's at a great disadvantage here" the two blondes looked back at the match. Snow's sword broke and her Yuki-chan was down, she fell weak after two minutes and collapsed. Alviss stepped in to inform Mr. Hook that the match was pointless to go on and that he was declared the winner. Ginta ran over to Snow and helped her get up by pulling her on his back. They both blushed; Ginta put her down and asked who was fighting next. It was either him or Alviss, because Kira made it clear that she was going to be the one who would fight Rolan. Alviss said that if Rolan beat him, that would be it so Ginta would fight Kannochi, who was already there waiting.

Ginta came up and Kannochi started off with his Darkness ärm, Body candle, which made Ginta turn into a candle himself. They started fighting and Kannochi tried to stay at a distance so he wouldn't get hit. At the end of the match, Ginta summoned Alice, his slutty holy Guardian ärm. Kannochi melted because of his darkness ärm, making it so that if he fails, he will melt. Ginta was confirmed winner and Alviss stepped up next.

* * *

**Taisaya: Now I have to write the next chapter for my Eragon story... argh! I also have to go to Six flags on thrusday! I'm too tried to go, some of you people think I'm crazy, YOU try singing an emo song and a song about a dead guy. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Taisaya: Chapter 10 is up! weee! I didn't think I would get this far!! thanks for all your support!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Zombie tattoo vs. Zombie Tattoo

Alviss stepped up and Rolan after him, "Why isn't Kira fighting first?"

Kira smiled, "Alviss said he wanted to get the best of the knight first, and see his full strength, and I have fought against you before so It's nothing new for me" She said, Rolan nodded

Pizun called the start of the match and the first move was made by Alviss. He summoned his thirteen totem poles and sent them towards Rolan. Rolan started screaming like a little girl while dodging the poles. Alviss was confused by his movements, thinking that a Knight is scared, it seemed impossible or highly unlikely.

"Alviss! Be careful! He knows where they are coming up!" Kira yelled, Alviss nodded and held back from more attacks, knowing now Rolan was just trying to fool him.

Rolan calmed down, "Well, you should be thankful that Kira is your friend, she knows almost everything about me!" he smiled then turned his head to Kira, "Kira, nai" (nai means no in Japanese)

"What am I? A Dog?! I'm allowed to help my teammate" she said

"Fine…" Rolan sighed and faced Alviss, "Sorry! I guess it's my turn now! Stone cube!" he lifted his hand summoned his nature ärm. Stones and rocks from all over the place joined together, making cubes, and headed toward Alviss. He quickly jumped back and forth, dodging the projectile rocks. So many of the stone cubes came after him that the only way he could think of to get rid of them is to make them run into each other. He jumped into the air and landed on them, hoping another would follow and crash into it as he jumped away. Bad idea. The stone cubes counted off from three and exploded when they got to one, leaving Alviss with little time to get away.

"Urgh!" Alviss yelled as the rock exploded, in mid-air, thousands of Stone Cubes piled around him and exploded at once. Team Mär was in shock, hoping Alviss survived the blow. When the smoke cleared, Alviss was holding his arm, the folds in his shirt made his zombie Tattoo visible. Rolan noticed this and smiled

"You? You've been blessed by Phantom?" he asked, "You have! Then we are the chosen ones, destined to walk the same path as him" Rolan pulled up his sleeve, showing his zombie tattoo, it wasn't as far in devolvement as Alviss' though.

"What? _Blessed_?!" Alviss was taken back, "Blessed? You call _this_ a blessing!?

_Alviss has one too!? He sounds like he didn't get his in the same way as Rolan… that day…_

Flash Back

"Kira! Kira I finally got it! I got the blessing!" Rolan yelled, he was about 13, 14 years old. His jacket was zipped down, showing the tattoo that would soon take over his whole body.

Kira turned around; she was walking down one of the chess hallways when Rolan confronted her. She was 11 years old at the time. "Y-You really got it! I-I'm happy for you…" she said, though she didn't sound very happy

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side

"I'm sorry Rolan, but I don't understand _why _you wanted that" she stated, "You won't be able to live life anymore, living forever? Life would be pointless, you'd see everything eventually, and you would be seeing people you care about die while you stay the same age forever"

"…Kira, you hate this zombie Tattoo, don't you?"

"Yes, I know I should be happy for you, but, to me, it's a nightmare, my worst nightmare"

"But you'll be able to live life with Phantom! He saved us from people"

"He didn't save me that was you! You found me in the forest! Phantom saved you! Not me!"

"…Kira…" Rolan said calmly

End of Flashback

"Of course it's a blessing! I get to walk the same path as Phantom!" Rolan yelled across the field

"You're being used! You're nothing more then a tool to him!" Alviss stated

"I don't care if I'm being used, as long as he still needs me, I'm fine!" Rolan replied, "When I was young, I lost both of my parents. I lived on the streets, being the sickly child I was, I would have died. People were all the same, they pretended not to see me. Or, they really didn't see me, either way, no one cared. I got blamed for crimes I didn't commit, like stealing food, or other things. I was punished for it"

Then he came, five words, 'Will you come with me?' That's all he said, and I went with him. He was like my father, teaching me many things, the sixth sense within me, how to fight, how to live, how to make the world my own. How can I not give him my heart and soul?" he smiled

Alviss was mad now, he launched another attack, Rolan summoned his Magma snake and it broke through the 13 totem poles. It then pushed Alviss into the air, smacked him around a while, let him fall and swallowed him. Alviss quickly summoned the 13 totem poles, rod version and broke through the snake. He landed and, before falling, managed to scratch Rolan's face with one of the 13 totem poles. Alviss then fell to the ground. Pizun declared Rolan the winner. Kira ran up to Alviss along with Ginta. They both carried him back to the side lines.

"Alviss, you did better then I thought you would! Rolan is strong, even if he's weakened, I don't think I'll beat him…"

"…Kira…. Good luck, he's strong…" he sat up

"I know that! I know him better than you! I should know that by now!" she sighed and walked up to the field. She faced Rolan, "It's time"

"You ready, Kira-chan?"

"I think so…"

* * *

**Taisaya: R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Taisaya: The fight many of you have been waiting for! Kira vs. Rolan! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira and her ärms. that is all**

* * *

Chapter 11: Fighting a Friend

Kira walked up and stared at her old friend. His smile was the same as always, comforting and caring. She hadn't seen that smile in at least a week, when she would see it everyday. It filled her with worry that she would have to fight that smile, but what could be done? They believed different ideas, and they had to fight over it. "This is the day, isn't it Kira-chan?" Rolan asked

Kira looked at him, "Yeah, I remember we talked about this battle, we won't hold back, no matter what"

"Yes, and I won't"

"Nor I"

Pozan looked at the two of them, "Are you ready?" the two nodded, "Then let's start!"

Kira summoned her element blades, Rolan stayed calm. He knew _most _of her attacks and her movement patterns. Not to say that Kira didn't know Rolan's attacks, but he had always been better at fighting then her. This made her nervous, Phantom would have them train everyday, he could have learned some more attacks in that week. She pushed that fact to the back of her head and headed towards him.

"Still with this? Come on Kira-chan!" He dodged her attack with ease. When she missed, he summoned his Stone cube from the last battle. Kira easily dodged those attacks like Rolan did to her.

"Come on Rolan! You know me better then that!" She mocked, he did something that he rarely did before, glare. Kira called back her blades, and pulled off the ärm that was on her right hip, and threw it up in the air. It started to glow and a silver dragon formed, not that it stayed silver for long, it turned a rusty red and brown color. She smiled as Rolan looked up at the beast.

"Element Dragon… you learned to control it?" He asked, "I guess you want a guardian fight, right?"

"Maybe… let's find out!" she smirked

Rolan pulled out his ärm for Magma Snake, _She doesn't want to fight me head on, and she was never good with guardians. Kira-chan, I know you don't want to fight me, but…. I'm sorry… _

The two guardians clashed in the air, Kira flinched a bit from the collision. Alviss watched and turned to Alan, "Alan, why is she reacting like that, she can control it, but…?"

"She doesn't want to fight Rolan; on top of that, I don't think she's good with guardians" he stated

"You're right, in the fight I had with her, she never used that ärm, she could have probably defeated me with that too…."

"Is she going to lose?" Snow asked

"Depends, if she can get over the fact that she's fighting Rolan, she would do fine, considering that Rolan could be weak from his fight from his fight with Alviss" He closed his eyes, the two guardians were still at it, "If she doesn't, then I'm afraid she might lose"

"But then, it would be us with three wins and three loses, we would tie, what does that mean?" Ginta asked

"I honestly don't know" Alan stated, "Knowing Chess no Koma, we should hope that Kira either ties with him or defeats him, that should keep us ahead.

Back at the battle, Rolan had over powered Kira's ärm and caused it to disperse into the air, back into her hand. Rolan called back his ärm and had decided to make this a fist fight, using no ärms for the rest of the battle. Actually, it was Kira who decided that, she was the one who gave the first blow. Punch after punch, they both continued on attacking like that. "K-Kira, I need to t-tell you s-something!" he yelled as he dodged her attacks

"No!" She yelled. Rolan determined that the only way to get her to listen was to keep her still. He tackled her and pinned her down.

"You need to listen!"

"Rolan! W-what are you doing!?" She started to struggle out of Rolan's grip. "Get off!"

"Listen! Please! I need to tell you something!" Rolan started to raise his voice, another thing he didn't do very often. Kira began to calm down, once she did, Rolan leaned down and whispered something in her ear. When he was finished, her eyes widened, "I should have told you before… I'm sorry"

"No… you're… you're not!" she gathered all the power she had to kick him off of her and get him away. Rolan landed about five feet away on his back. Kira tried to stand up, and did so, the thing is, Rolan also stood up. He coughed a bit, "W-why!? Why didn't you tell me!?!"

"I-I couldn't! I was ordered not to!"

Alviss looked in confusion, "What are they talking about?"  
"No clue, I couldn't hear Rolan" Snow stated

"Whatever it is, it sure has Kira upset…" Jack muttered

Alviss looked at the two and then back at Kira and Rolan, "Kira…" he muttered. The two fighters were very weak and he didn't think they would have enough energy to even fight. It would have to be a battle of who could stand the longest from now on. After glaring at each other for about five minutes, they both fell. Not only because they were tried they fell, but because the heat from the volcano. It affected Rolan more then Kira actually, Kira specialized in element attacks, but Rolan didn't, if it was at a normal battle field, Rolan would probably have been his happy-go-lucky self and defeated Kira in an instant.

Pozan called the match a draw and declared Team Mär the winner with three wins, two losses, and one tie. To the team, that didn't sound so good. Ginta helped Alviss stand up from the hard earth. He thanked the blonde and staggered his way to Kira. She was still lying down on the ground; Rolan had already stood up and left the area. Alviss, with everyone behind him, knelt down next to her, "Kira…?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled, "Alviss-san, how'd I do?" she asked

"You tied with Rolan" he replied

"Really? That means we didn't lose!" she stated then coughed

"What happened? It looked like you were in perfect control of that Guardian" he asked

"I was never good at working with guardians; they always had overpowered me…"

"…Come on, get up" he demanded and did so. Kira slowly sat up, Alviss head out his hand to pull her up. She grabbed on to it and felt herself being lifted to her feet. She leaned on him for support. Pozan wrapped them away to the castle.

* * *

**Taisaya: Like I said, I never looked this chapter over! I think I'll update again later this week. I think I finished the next chapter already. I'll check later. anyway, I hope you enjoyed the (terribly written) fight between Kira and Rolan. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Taisaya: Quick update! I think it was only like five days... Thats ok, I know you readers don't mind. You all get to find out what Rolan told Kira in this chapter. Igave Wolfgirl 2.0 a hint, cause she was throwing me a whole lot of ideas, so I have her a hint. You all read the hint anyway, it was when Team Mar first met Rolan.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira and nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Hatred

Back at the castle, team Mär appeared. Ginta and the others were happily by the bystanders who were watching their battles. Nanashi and Dorothy walked over and welcomed their teammates as well. Bell flew right to Alviss and smothered him in hugs, completely ignored the fact that Kira was right there, still leaning on Alviss. Dorothy smirked when she saw this, to her, one less female to be around Ginta. During all the cheering, one person pointed up at the top of one of the castle points. It was Phantom. The people were quickly filled with worry and fear of the white haired man, standing above them.

Ginta saw him and smiled, "Tom! Y-you're alive!" he yelled, all of team Mär turned to look at the teenager

"What are you talking about Ginta?" Alviss asked

"Don't you know who that is?" Kira asked

Ginta's face was full of confusion. He looked at all his friends; all their eyes were filled with hatred as they stared at the man. "What are you guys talking about? Isn't that Tom?"

"That man Ginta that man is Phantom, leader of Chess no Koma. That man killed Danna, your father! Gaira, Alviss and I witnessed it."

_H-he's the one… he's the one who killed my father… he's standing right there… right in front of me…!! _"You bastard! Get down here! I'm going to kill you!!" Ginta started breaking down

Phantom looked at him with a twisted smirk on his face. "Rolan." Rolan, right after hearing his name heard, popped up behind Phantom

"Hai, Phantom-sama?" he asked

"You have done well, I praise you"

"T-Thank you Phan—"

"—But, you did help _her _escape from the castle" Kira looked down, knowing everyone was staring at her. "But I guess that's acceptable, she _is _your sister" Everyone became shocked, Kira knew for a fact that everyone was looking at her. She felt Alviss' hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Phantom… I'm sorry…" Rolan looked down

"It's not your fault, but we do need to punish her, don't you think?" he asked, Rolan remained silent. Phantom smiled and wrapped away.

Kira looked up and took a small step back, Alviss noticed this and put his arms around her "Don't worry Kira…" Alviss said, Kira felt her face redden

The rest of team Mär rushed over as well, "Yeah, don't worry, we won't let him get to you" Dorothy said

"Yup, you're part of the team now, aren't you?" Snow asked

Kira looked at her teammates, "Thanks…" then turned her head back up, only to see Rolan; he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and closed his eyes.

The next second, Kira was gone. Just like when using Andata, she disappeared. "Kira!" Alviss yelled, knowing what Kira told him about her fears, he knew what Phantom was going to do.

"W-where did she go?!" Ginta yelled

"How did Phantom do that? Snow asked

Alan looked at Alviss, "Alviss, do you know if Kira had her Chess earring on her?"

Alviss thought for a second then spoke, "Not on her ear… Why?"

"I think that Phantom cold have used that to transport her somewhere if she had it on…" he stated

"…" Alviss looked up at Rolan, who was just standing there; "Rolan!" the blond looked down at the blue haired teenager. It was true; he and Kira did look alike. "Where is she?"

"… She'll be back…"

"You didn't answer my question! Where is she?!" he snapped

"Alviss, Clam down…" Dorothy said quietly, Alviss turned to face the witch and sighed

"… I'm sorry…" he said and took a step back, Dorothy walked up to him

"We're all worried"

"Wow Al-chan, I've never seen you get so worked up before" Nanashi said

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jack asked

"I think I know what Phantom is going to do…"

Snow stepped up, "What is it then?" Alviss grabbed his arm, Snow realized, "Z-Zombie Tattoo?!"

"Yes, she told me that was her worse nightmare…"

"That would be a fitting punishment" Nanashi stated, closing his eyes

"Nanashi!" Ginta yelled

"What? It's Phantom, what would you expect?"

"I…I… uh…"

There was a chiming sound coming from the top of one of the castle pillars, the one that Phantom was standing before, and where Rolan was standing now. Lines of distortion were seen as Phantom and 11 other people appeared. All together, the thirteen Zodiac Knights.

In Phantom's arms, was Kira. He handed her over to Rolan, who in turn jumped down, placed her on the ground, and jumped back to his original stance at the top the pillar. Alviss ran over to her first, followed by the rest of Team Mär.

"Ginta." Phantom said; Ginta looked up at him. "It seems the thirteen are interested in these war games, and you know what?"

Ginta glared at him, his expression only gave off the feeling of hate and loathing. "What?"

Phantom's smile turned twisted, to a grin that could frighten any child or any adult. Looking at it would make you feel like a sword was just thrusted into your heart, the feeling lingering through out your body. Making you wish you would just drop dead. "I hate his world! It makes sick! The trees, the flowers, the animals, the mountains, the cities, the towns, the sky, the oceans, this whole world! But none of those make me as sick as the _**humans**_. They are greedy, rude, arrogant, and selfish! Caring for nothing other then themselves! It makes me physically ill just thinking about them!

"We Chess pieces are their trash, outcasts and rejects. We were never wanted, humans hated us. That's why I decided to kill them all." He then smiled sweetly, leaving everyone to wonder what was going on, "We always have room for a new, understanding member, what do you think Ginta?" He held out his hand.

Ginta glared at him, "Go to hell! You seriously think I would join you?! After what you did to my father, Alviss, and Kira?"

Phantom withdrew his hand and closed his eyes, "What about you Babbo?"

For the first time in this story, Babbo will talk! "I'm with Ginta! I will not join you ever! You are the complete opposite of a gentleman!" What a terrible sentence! I hate myself…

"Fine then, I guess it would be fun to fight against an ärm that I used in the last war game six years ago… Oh, and when Kira wakes up, tell her, 'You're welcome'" the other Zodiac Knights started to disperse, Phantom following behind them. "I Hope you all entertain me…" he was gone

* * *

**Taisaya: How many of you saw THAT coming? lol, R&R**

**I drew another crappy picture of Kira, Here: http://i114. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Taisaya: I point has been brought up! Phantom can't give the zombie tattoo with out Babbo, where it says Kira disappeared, pretend that it said Kira and Babbo (Who Ginta was holding) disappeared, k? Thanks!**

**Disclaimers: I own Kira and her ärms, kk?**

* * *

Chapter 13: One Night

Ginta looked over at Alviss, who was trying to wake Kira up. She still had a heart beat and he knew Phantom didn't kill her. Kira's shirt was unzipped (she had an undershirt like Snow had, but it was red.) and the zombie tattoo was there in the middle of her chest. This brought back painful memories for Alviss, from when he got his zombie Tattoo. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style. "She'll be out for a while… I'm going to take her to her room to rest"

"I-Is she going to be ok?" Snow asked, worried about her friend

"She should be fine; I fainted when I got the Zombie Tattoo too."

"I think we all should get some rest, it's been a long day" Dorothy said

Jack yawned, "That sounds good… a nice bed…"

"Know that you mention it…" Ginta said

"Fine, I'll go to my room once I put Kira too bed" Alviss said and went off to Kira's room, Bell following behind.

"Wait!" Ginta called out, Alviss stopped and turned around, "Let me see if I can take off the Zombie tattoo! And your curse too, Alan!"

"How…?" Jack and Snow questioned, their faces lit up, "Alice!"

"Yup!"

"Fine… Let's see if she can" Alan said

Ginta summoned Alice, Nanashi and Jack went into pervert mode, drooling all over. Dorothy smacked them both, leaving a red hand mark on their faces. Alice called forth her holy ärm power and Alan and Edward were separate beings again.

"You're…." Alan started

"…here!" Edward finished, Alan, full of joy, gave Ed strong high-five and knocked him down a few feet away.

Ginta looked over at his guardian, "Alice?" she shook her head and disappeared. Ginta turned his head toward Alviss and Kira. Alviss' eyes were shaded, he remained silenced, "It didn't work…?"

"No, only Phantom can remove it, the only way it's going away is if he dies" he turned around, "I'll see you guys in the morning" he muttered, and started walking away

"Alviss…?" Bell asked

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine…"

Once there, Alviss tried to open the door, the thing is, the door is locked, so he was stuck out side. "Damnit Kira! Why'd you lock the door?!" he sighed and walked to his room. He luckily had his key and was able to get inside. Alviss laid the golden blond in his bed and sat at his desk, holding his head with his hands. Bell flew over and sat on his shoulder.

"Is she alright?" she asked, looking over at the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Yes, she'll be fine" he yawned and laid his head on his desk. A few minutes later he was asleep, Bell right next to his head.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Kira woke up. Her head hurt and so did her body. At first, her vision was blurry, but it cleared up rather quickly. She sat up and saw Alviss sleeping on a desk. "Alviss…?" he sat up and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her awake.

"Kira, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

She looked at him for a minute, wondering what got into him, "I feel like I just had a nightmare… I feel better now"

"A _nightmare_?" he echoed she nodded, "…um… Kira, do you remember what happened before?" he asked, hoping she would catch on

"Barely… I remember disappearing and…!" she froze, and then unzipped her jacket; Alviss must have zipped it up last night. There it was the zombie tattoo. She could see it right above her chest area. Once again, she froze and just stared out into the azure bed covers, shivering. Alviss had a worried look on his face.

"Kira? Are you ok?" he asked, knowing full well that she wasn't. She slowly shook her head 'no'. Her eyes started to swell with tears, once they were full, they fell onto the bed. The tears left dark spots on the bed where they hit. "…" he took a deep breath, moved next to her, and pulled her in an embrace. She didn't resist his hold on her, in fact, she leaned her head on his chest. "Calm down… it's ok…" he whispered softly to her.

In between weeps, she spoke, "Alviss… don't leave me…"

At first he didn't say anything, but then he spoke, "I won't, I'll stay"

She smiled, "Thank you…" Soon, the two teenagers fell asleep. Kira fell asleep first, and then Alviss leaned back on the bed and fell asleep with Kira resting her head on his chest.

In the morning, Kira was the first to wake up. She realized she was sleeping on Alviss and blushed. Her eyes drifted upward and she watched Alviss sleep for a bit. He looked so calm and peaceful; she didn't want to wake him up by getting out of bed. So she slowly moved his arm off of her and slipped out of bed quickly and silently. Once she was half way to the door, she stopped and turned around. Thinking he was asleep, she walked over to him. "Are you awake?" she asked quietly.

There was no reply, but he was indeed awake. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to people now, he was still tried. Kira had woken him up when she got out of bed. She slowly leaned over and kissed him on the lips, though, it was more of a peck. She then left the room. Once Alviss heard the door close, he sat up, looking at the door. He sighed, got out of bed and walked up to the desk where Bell was. She was still asleep too. Smiling, he picked her up and brought her to bed.

Kira walked to her room, pulled out the key and opened the door. She assembled herself on the bed and looked out the window. It was morning already. She might was well take a shower and change clothes. And she did, thinking about the last night.

* * *

**Taisaya: Don't ask... R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Taisaya: I think I re-did this chapter like 15 times... I finished chapter 15, I got a new computer so I should be updating more, I used to write my stories at my grandparent's house, but since I have one in my room... MORE UPDATES! BUT! IN like 2 weeks I'm going to be in Maine so I can't update... It's only for a week so... and next week I have graduation and a whole bunch of School related thing to do, I'm sorry! forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira and her ärms. **

* * *

Chapter 14: Training Gate

Kira woke up a few hours later, she was quite tried, even if she sleeping all night and longer. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself. Her hair was messy and her eyes glazed. The zombie tattoo was sticking out of her pajamas "I'm going to have to get used to this…" she said to herself, "If Alviss-san can, so can I!" she smiled

Once she was dressed and ready, she ran down to the dining room, where everyone was. Once team Mär caught eye of her, they stared. Well, everyone except Alviss, he was in the back of the room; he had seen her, but didn't gape at her like everyone else. Snow was the first to speak, "K-kira? Are you okay to stand?" she asked

"I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Kira replied

Alviss looked at her, "That wasn't the case last night…"

Nanashi smiled, Kira flushed, "Alviss! I was just a little shocked! I'm sure you were at least a little scared when you got the zombie tattoo!"

"I was ten, you're sixteen." He stated, "Of course I was scared"

"But! Aw…" she glared at him _I wonder if he knows what happened last night… if he was awake, I'm so screwed…_

"Soooo, what happened last night?" Nanashi slipped in, with a pervert and freakish smile on his face. Alviss crossed his arms, his face turning a light red. Nanashi caught Alviss' blush, "Al-kun! Did you and Kira have—"

"Shut the hell up Nanashi!" he yelled

"You did! Damn! Before even I had the chance to with Dorothy…" Nanashi stated, Dorothy slapped him across the face, leaving a painfully red mark on his face.

"W-we did n-nothing!!" Kira said, face red, _How can he even say something like that! We're 16 years old damnit!_, "Anyway, I'm ready to fight! Let's go!" she declared, heading to the door

"There's no way your fighting!" Ginta called, "Plus there aren't any war games today!"

"Excuse me? What do you mean, 'there's no way I'm fighting'?" she said, "I'll fight in the next war game!"

"You need rest, Kira" Dorothy said walking over to her, "We won't let you fight"

"Everyone else is going to the training gate, you'll have to sit this one out" Alan stated, "Right Gaira?"

"Yes"

Snow turned to Kira, "Sorry Kira…" she bowed a little and walked after the others who had left the room.

"You're not going anywhere princess" Alan stated, stopping her in her tracks.

"Whaa…?"

"You need rest too, your going to stay here with Kira" Alan stated

"Can't we rest ion the training gate? We can get at least three days of rest there!" she complained

Alan sighed, "Fine, but you better be resting"

Snow and Kira smiled, overjoyed with their being able to go to the training gate. The two didn't want to be left behind by the other team members.Soon, they were in the training gate. Alan had sent them in the same one; they were just resting, right? Alan trusted Snow with that, and he knew that Kira would listen to her. Because of his trust in Snow, he didn't send Edward to watch over her.

Or would she…?

"Snow! We have three days here, if my math is correct, so let's rest the first day, and then we can train the other days. In Mär, we would have had one day to rest anyway."

"…Okay! That sounds logical to me!" Snow replied, Kira smiled, "By the way… What happened last night with Alviss-san?"

Kira froze, "um… Can I trust you?"

"Of course!" she replied

"I- I kinda, fell asleep with him…" Kira stated, her face turning red

"Really?" Kira nodded, "Do you like Alviss?"

The question took Kira by surprise, "I-I think h-he's nice and all... I-I'm not sure… He is sort of… um… c-cute… I guess…" She stated, turning the other direction so Snow wouldn't see her blush

"You're not sure? You have to give it some time! You might come too really like him!"

"S-Snow!" She yelled, "What about you and Ginta?

"W-What!? Me a-and Ginta?!" Snow questioned, her face imitating Kira's blush, "I-I don't think so!"

"I know you like him! The way you get upset when Dorothy is near him! You hate that, don't you?!"

"So!? What if I do! I think he spends too much time with Dorothy! I think you should tell Alviss how you really feel!"

"I don't like Alviss! I just think he's a nice person—oh my god, we're fighting over boys… Alviss and Ginta no less… I'm sorry…"

Snow sighed, "No… I'm sorry… I brought this up… forgive me…"

"I made it worse…" Kira sighed, "Let's get some rest…"

"Yes… heh, what would Alviss and Ginta think if they saw us fight like this over them…"

"Alviss would never talk to me again, and Ginta might be clueless to what's going on…"

"He is quite empty-headed, isn't he?"

"Yeah… but most boys are…"

"Alviss-san isn't" Snow stated, "He's very intelligent"

Kira smiled, "Yeah…"

The two rested for one day, and later to woke up and started sparing with each other. The days went quickly; the two trained and gained new strength. Kira and Snow made a pact that they wouldn't tell anyone about their training, because they knew that they would get in trouble with the others. When they had two hours left, they needed to clean up. It would be strange if they came back sweaty when they were supposed to be resting. Lucky for them, there was a lake. They bathed and got dressed again. After they were dry and clean, they waited for Alan to take them back.

Everyone was already there when they returned. Edward greeted Snow and threw her a whole bunch of questions like, 'Did you get hurt?' and 'Did you sleep well?'

Alviss walked up to Kira and looked at her, "You didn't rest, did you?" he asked

Kira flinched, "O-of course we did!"

"Why is your hair wet?" he asked

"I took a bath in the training gate; I wasn't going three days without a bath"

"It was only one real day, plus I'm sure you can survive with out a bath for a day, you would have had a better shower then in the training gate"

"I'm not a boy! Girls are different from you! We take showers everyday!"

"So do we. You didn't take a shower the night when you were in my room, sleeping," …_and kissing me _"isn't that right?" Alviss stated

"Oh! What is this?! 20 questions!?" Kira yelled

Alviss smirked, knowing he had annoyed her, and by her reaction, he figured that she had indeed trained in the training gate. "You know, you might lose again if you keep this up"

"Excuse me?" Kira asked

"You're going to be tried in the next match because you were training"

"I wasn't training! I told you before!"

Alviss sighed and walked off, Then Snow walked up to Kira.

"He didn't find out? You didn't tell him, right?" she asked

Kira looked at her, "I didn't tell him, but I think he figured it out, he notice that my hair was wet and he put two and two together"

"He better not tell anyone…" Snow stated

"I don't think he will… he rarely talks to anyone as is"

"He talks to you" Snow stated

"More like scolds me…" Kira said, "I realized he never scolds anyone else, I think it's because I was a member of chess"

"And he wants to make sure that you won't betray us, right?"

Kira nodded, "Especially since Rolan is my brother…"

"And you better not betray us!" Kira turned around, it was Alviss, "I was right, you did train"

"Alviss-san! Please don't tell anyone that we trained! Okay?" Snow pleaded

"I won't, I wanted to make sure Kira and you weren't overexerting yourselves" he replied

"We weren't!" Kira exclaimed, "It was barely practice!"

Alviss nodded, "Fine." He looked at Kira _…and kissing me… _he tried to hold back the blush that he felt coming. It came through, and he hoped that Kira didn't look at him, but she did. Kira blushed too, thinking of the only reason Alviss would be blushing and looking at her.

"Alviss… were…. Were you awake… when I l-left the r-room…?" she asked, hoping he wasn't

Alviss flinched, "I-I…"

Kira put her hands to her chest, "Y-you were!? No no! That never happened!" she yelled

Alviss looked at her, a little unconfortable about the topic, "I'll forget about it... I was half asleep anyway, I don't remeber, ok?"

Kira sighed, "Thanks..."

* * *

**Taisaya: I think this was a long chapter for me, not as long as Ch. 15 though! R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Look who's back!

The next day, it seems that Alviss didn't tell anyone about Kira and Snow Training yesterday. Kira was happy about that; she could trust Alviss with that information. If it was Nanashi or Jack, they would be screwed. Those too had the biggest mouths in the whole team. They would surely tell Alan or Gaira about what happened.

Everything was fine now; they were already at the next match. The reason they didn't start fighting is that they were early. Chess no Koma was coming soon. For team Mär; Ginta, Alviss, Jack, Nanashi, Dorothy, and Kira were fighting. Snow was left behind with Edward and Alan.

Chess no Koma showed up. The six fighters were Mr. Hook, Kollekio, Avrute, Girom, Aqua, and—

"IT"S ME! THE BEAUITFUL RAPUNZEL!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

--Rapunzel…

Kira looked at her, "Great… The hag is back…" she muttered under her breath Rapunzel looked over Team Mär, Kira knew what she was doing

"SRIMP!" she called out to Ginta

"APE!" to Jack

"UGLY!" to Nanashi

"UGLIER!" to Alviss, Kira glared at her with even more annoyance

"SLUT!" to Dorothy

"AND! Oh…" She smirked, "Kira, was it? What was your name again, I seemed to have forgotten"

"Just like you forgot to brush your hair? I remember being called 'bitch' by you and Candice"

"That's right! BITCH!" She yelled,

Kira's eye twitched, "This brings bad some unwanted memories..." She sighed; _At least Rapunzel isn't as bad as Candice… If she was Candice, I would have killed her… _

The team looked at Rapunzel with hatred; they weren't too fond of their new nicknames. Kira seemed to be used to her's already.

"Who's the old hag?" Ginta asked, fuming

"Kira?" Dorothy looked at her, hoping to get an answer for the former Chess member

"Rapunzel, Knight Class, extremely annoying, hot-headed, egotistical, and powerful, I guess" she replied

"Sounds wonderful…" Jack stated

Kira looked at Nanashi, who was sobbing a ways off, "Nanashi? Don't let her get to you"

"S-she called me ugly! I'm not ugly… am I…?" he was losing it

"Nanashi, your not ugly" Kira stated, in a tone that said, she didn't care

Nanashi's head shot up, "Really?!"

"Sure"

"Thank you Kira!" He yelled and hugged her; she pushed him off of her,

"Don't do that!" she yelled

"Aw Kira," he said

"When are we starting the match…?" she asked Pozun

"Any time your team is ready" he replied, Kira sighed

"Rapunzel…" It was Aqua, the hag looked at her, "I don't think those two are ugly… I think they are cute! ♥"

Rapunzel looked at the girl with distaste, saying something like that to Rapunzel is like asking for a death wish. Kira wasn't really friends with Aqua, but she knew her and respected her. She was one of the few kind ones in Chess. This was her first year and chess so Kira couldn't really make friends with her. "Excuse me? Who is more beautiful? Me or those worms?" she asked

"Oh course you!" Aqua answered quickly, hoping not to get hurt.

"You better remember that you pig!" she screeched

Mr. Hook stepped up, "Before this gets worse, let's start. I trust that's alright with you?"

Alviss turned to the rest of his team; "I want revenge for what he did to Snow" Ginta nodded, giving Alviss permission to fight for Snow. Alviss walked to the battle field.

They started fighting, Alviss did nothing, he allowed Mr. Hook to catch him with his fishing hook and pull him up into the air. Then Mr. Hook shot his Harpoon Pierce at him. Lucky for Alviss, he broke it with his hand. Mr. Hook was shocked, same with the others on his team.

"Hook! You know what happens if you lose! Your punishment is waiting!" Rapunzel yelled into the field.

Hook gulped, he had one chance to defeat Alviss, and that was his Anger Anchor ärm. He summoned the ärm and let it crash on the blue haired teenager.

"Alviss!" Kira yelled. "You idiot…!" she looked behind Hook and smiled

Alviss dodged the fall of the Anchor and smacked the sailor, causing him to fall unconscious. Alviss won, Mär cheered for their victory. Hook made his way to Rapunzel, shaking with every slow step. Ginta turned to Kira, "What punishment was Rapunzel talking about anyway?" he asked

Kira sighed, "You really want to know?" Ginta nodded, Kira looked at Hook, they had already started playing rock paper scissors. "Too late… turn your head if you hate blood…" she stated

Confused, everyone looked over despite Kira's warning. Hook had lost the game, not just that, but his head too. Rapunzel had slashed it off. Everyone from team Mär was shocked, slicing off the head of a teammate? It seemed harsh, even if they lost.

Jack turned to Kira, "I-is that w-why you quit Chess no Koma…?"

"No no! I was luckily in Rapunzel's team, so I never had to worry about her killing me…" She stated

The next battle was going to start; Kollekio and Jack were going to fight. When Pozun called the battle to start, Kollekio shuffled a deck of Cards, leaving the farmer quite confused with what's going on. He drew a Joker card, the weird chess piece said that Jack's fate was death, and he summoned his Magic Hammer ärm. Jack used his magic Earth beans, but failed because plants can't grow in ice. Kollekio went after Jack with his hammer, but that ended up getting blocked by Jack's shovel. He tried to trick Jack, but Jack was SMART and didn't fall for that. Kollekio used his Slowpoke ärm and slowed Jack down; which resulted in the user of the ärm is blind. Jack raised his magic power, leaving Jack wide open for an attack. Kollekio hit him and Jack shrunk. After Kollekio kicked him a few times, Jack used his brain and climbed up Kollekio's leg, up to his head. Jack threw something into his mouth and made it grow. Kollekio choked and lost the match.

Rapunzel was really pissed off that another team member lost and they played rock, paper, scissors, Kollekio lost and Rapunzel cut off his head. Ginta was annoyed that she did it again.

"Don't let it get to your head Ginta" Kira stated.

Ginta looked at the teenager, "What?"

"Old hags are sometimes cranky" Dorothy stated

"What! WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG!? I'm ONLY 29 YEARS OLD!"

"Really?" Kira asked, looking a little shocked

"That's such a lie. You can't be under 40 years old" Dorothy added

"GET OVER HERE WITCH AND FIGHT ME!"

"No no! I'm going to fight this round!" Kira stated

"FINE BY ME BITCH!"

"Wait!" Girom yelled, "Don't let her mess with your mind! Y-you're so much p-prettier they are…? T-they're just jealous…"

"Really…? You really think so…" she asked her little brother

Alviss glared at him, _Kira is 100 times prettier then her! What is he thinking! What am I thinking?! _Alviss mentally scolded himself for thinking that.

Avrute stepped up, "So your going to fight me?" he asked Kira, who turned to face him, "I'll tare you to pieces!"

Kira glared at him, "I rank higher then you, you know?" she sighed, "Too bad I didn't get to fight Rapunzel…"

"Kira!" Alviss called, she faced him, "You wouldn't be able to fight Rapunzel anyway! Your still weak from…"

She closed her eyes, "Fine fine, it's not like you would let me fight her anyway…" she stated

"Go ahead and listen to your boyfriend!" Avrute yelled,

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kira yelled, for some reason, there was a pang in Alviss' heart, he didn't know why, was it because what Kira said…? "Let's start this!" she yelled, and summoned her element blades.

The battle just started, and Avrute was already talking up a storm. Kira glared at him and watched his mouth move up and down for about five minutes; wondering, what the hell was he saying? _He likes to talk a lot… I'm tried; if I take a nap will he notice…? Should I just kill him now? Eh, I'll kill him; he's giving me a headache._

Kira took her Element Blades, which had turned a light blue color, due to the icy field, and threw it at his chest, right at his heart. It pierced through his skin and killed him. Avrute dropped dead, Kira walked up to him and pulled out her blade, turned and walked back to the rest of the team, "I usually don't fight like that, but he was giving me a headache. So I thought he should die."

Ginta looked at her, "H-How can you kill so easily!?" he asked, "Don't you ever think of what that person has in this world?! You could have spared him! He did nothing wrong!"

"He's a Chess piece; he has nothing in this world. What do you think Chess pieces are?" she asked

"What are you then!?" Kira flinched, "You were a chess piece! I'm sure you loved someone!"

"Shut up!" Kira yelled, "I'm not a chess piece anymore! I left that behind me! I guess you don't understand that I quit!" tears welled up in her eyes. Kira reached into her pocket and pulled out her knight earring. She holds it up in front of Ginta.

"Y-you still have that?"

"Yes… I guess I grew up a chess piece and I can't just let that go. I'll remain a chess piece forever. Most people can't accept change, I wonder if I'm one of them…" she placed the earring on her ear, "I'm still going to fight for Mär, but I'm keeping this on. I thought I changed, but I was just lying to myself, at heart I'm of Chess no Koma" she looked over at Nanashi, "Are you fighting next?" she asked, "If you are, you should go up and start fighting, It's cold here."

"Kira…?" Nanashi asked

"What?"

"Nothing… Yeah, I'm fighting"

Aqua was who he was fighting. That must be the reason why he was fighting. Aqua was very happy to be fighting, even if they just lost another fight. Nanashi let Aqua fight first; she summoned her guardian ärm, Akko. The giant clam started shooting pearls at Nanashi. Nanashi dodged all the attacks; he was disappointed that she missed him. Aqua called back her Akko and turned her shoes into skates. Nanashi was bewildered about her tactics; she started to skate around Nanashi in a circle. Once she was done, she took off her shell hat and blew into it. A shark like animal came through the ice and swallowed him.

Ginta, Jack, Dorothy, and Alviss were shocked; Kira just looked out with a straight face at the scene. Ginta spotted blood, his first thought was that it was Nanashi's but the shark thing jumped out of the water to show that Nanashi's griffin lance was getting through the skin. Nanashi soon appeared. Aqua couldn't let Nanashi win, she summoned Akko again. She hopped into the clam, and started spinning, Nanashi used electric eye and charred the clam, stopping it. Aqua fainted as she fell out. So that Aqua wouldn't die, Nanashi pretended to lose. Pozun called it a draw.

Mär cheered, with the exception of Kira and Alviss. Alviss did smile, but Kira kept her straight face from before and stared. Dorothy looked at her, "Kira?" she asked

"Hm?" She looked over at the witch, "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure…" Dorothy and Kira walked out to the side, a ways off from the others, Ginta had already gotten into a fight with Girom.

"Is it that time of the month?" Dorothy whispered

Kira flushed, "um… kinda…."

Dorothy smiled, "Okay, that's why you've been acting uptight with Gin-tan before…"

"Was it that obvious…?" Dorothy nodded, she sighed, "I should apologize to him…"

"What about your earring?"

"I'm still keeping it. I may have been overreacting, but I still meant what I said. I'll always be a chess piece and I guess I can't change. Chess has had too deep an impact on my life; I've stayed a Chess piece too long. Because of that, I will probably… I don't know… If I still am a Chess piece, then… I might break away from Mär…" Kira stated

"You can't! It's been great with you here!" Dorothy stated, "We'd all miss you!"

"I'd miss all of you too, and I'm not even sure that Phantom would even allow me to join Chess no Koma again, even if he did, I would hate to fight you all." She shrugged, "Who knows? I might just become a loner"

"Why don't you just stay in Mär, Alviss will be lonely with out you, you're the only one he talks to"

"I'm sure he talks to the others, not just me"

"Rarely, I think I've only talked to him twice since I met him"

"Dorothy! Kira!" the two girls turned around, it was Ginta, "I won!"

"Really?! Great job Gin-tan!" Dorothy exclaimed, then pulled Ginta into a unwanted embrace.

Kira smiled a bit, "I think you're right Dorothy, I should stay in Mär"

"Great! We'd miss you if you'd left the team!" Ginta replied, "Dorothy! You get to fight the old hag! She's really annoyed since Girom went flying!" he smiled

She nodded and walked to the battle field. Before the match begun, Dorothy slipped on an ärm on her finger. "Let's begin!"

Rapunzel started the match with her Ice Spike attack, Dorothy easily dodged the attack, "Is that all you've got Old hag?!" she replied

"Ugly and Stupid, that's what you are" Rapunzel stated, "Spike Sandwich!" the spiky field around Dorothy came up and closed in on her. Everyone froze, eager to see if she was still alive. She was, Dorothy used her Broom of Zephyrus to hold back the sides of the walls.

"That's the broom Dorothy uses to fly around in the air with!" Ginta stated

"Of course, she's a witch" Alviss stated

Dorothy blew away then ice with one wipe of her broom, Rapunzel called her power over ice and made more spikes come out of the ground, Dorothy wiped away the ice again. "You're ice will never hit me, Pity, isn't it?"

She whipped her broom again, causing wind to hit Rapunzel's face. The force of the wind caused a cut to form. Blood slowly came out of the opening. "My…. Face… You've injured my wonderful face… YOU'RE GONNA DIE YOU SLUT!" her pointy hair came undone. Dorothy was going to cut it with wind, but something het her. It was Rapunzel's hair, it had come up through the ground and slashed Dorothy in the side. "Once upon a times, there was a Family of four, father, mother, sister, and little brother. One day, the father died. The mother changed, she cared no more about her children. She whipped them, denied them food, until… they killed the mother while she slept with an axe. DOESN'T THAT STORY BREAK YOUR HEART?! IT BRINGS ME WARM MEMOIRES!" I'LL KILL YOU WITCH AND THEN THAT GINTA—"

"Shut up. You're not the only person in this world with a hard life" Dorothy stated, "Come on out! Crazy Quilt!"

"I'm back I'm back! CRAZY QUILT! How long has I been out? Days? Months? YEARS?! YES! Years! Shut away in that little box!" the scrap doll yelled

"Would you shut up!" Dorothy yelled, "You're prey is over there"

"OH MY GOD! IS SHE UGLY!"

"Can you take her down?" Dorothy asked

"I Don't WANNA!" the doll yelled

"What?!" Dorothy asked, looking a little annoyed

"I WANNA RUNNING AROUND IN THE FLOWERS! AND—DOROTHY!" Crazy Quilt got a good look at Dorothy and her wounds, YOU'RE HURT! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! IT WAS HER WASN'T IT?!?!" she yelled and turned to Rapunzel, "BAD BAD! YOU HURT MY FRIEND!"

"Shut up you stupid doll! HAIR MASTER!" Hair from Rapunzel's head was coming after Crazy Quilt; the rag doll dodged the attacks.

"Crazy Quilt—SING!" Dorothy ordered

"OH LOOK IN THE WELL AND I SEE A RAT… BUT I CAN'T SAVE HIM, OH DRAT, DRAT, DRAT! THE RAT DOESN'T HAVE WINGS… AND I CAN'T GO INTO THE WATER OR I'LL SOAK MY QUILTY QUILT QUILT!" Crazy quilt sang every covered their ears, from who close Rapunzel is to crazy quilt, she was going crazy

She couldn't think straight, she didn't even notice Dorothy come up to her until she slashed her. Rapunzel lost.

"GO DOROTHY!" Ginta, Jack and Nanashi yelled.

Dorothy walked up to Rapunzel's body and glared, "Do you know a woman named 'Diana'?" she asked

"H-how do you k-know the n-name of our q-queen…?" she replied

"No… I must return to the land of the witches…" Dorothy stated

Pozun was just about to take everyone back to the castle, But Nanashi Stopped him. Nanashi picked up Aqua's dead, limp body and walked into the cold water. He placed her body into the water and watched it sink into away. Pozun called the match to Mär and transported them all to Reginlief.


	16. Chapter 16

**Taisaya: I'm back from Maine! I was going to update yesterday, but I had a birthday party and I wanted to update my other story as well! --; No one cares much about my life, you just want to read the story, so I won't tell you about Maine.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira and her ärm**

* * *

Chapter 16: Remember the past

Back at Reginlief castle, the bystanders cheered on Team Mär, well except Kira. They had heard the fight between her and Ginta; they saw her put the earring on her ear. They had marked her as an enemy. The people all glared at her, making her very uncomfortable.

"G-guys, I'm going back to my room…" Kira said and started walking to the entrance of the castle. As she walked through the people, some of them threw things at her, nothing that bad. Then, someone threw a knife, it missed, but it was very close to her. It stopped when it hit the wall, still sticking out of it. Kira froze, watching the knife in the wall, _S-someone t-threw that at m-me…. _She thought. Once she snapped out of it, she ran to the castle.

Alviss looked at her, worried, "Kira…" he took a deep breath and ran after her.

Ginta was about to run after them but Dorothy stopped him, "Let them go, Alviss will help her get over it" Ginta nodded, accepting what Dorothy said

Alviss sprinted to Kira's room, where he found the door open. He quietly walked in to see Kira lying face down on her bed. He walked over to her and sat on next to her. "Kira, you okay?" he asked, she shook her head, "How did you even join chess? If you don't mind me asking"

Kira sat up, avoiding his eyes, "I don't mind… When my parents died, I was sent to an orphanage. I was three… I left when I was five…"

_-Flashback-_

_A five year old Kira was walking down the hallway of the orphanage, on her way to her room, when she heard one of the caretaking talking, "…no one will miss her, she's the only one here, and we don't have any money to take care of one child… I hate to say it, but we have to abandon her…"_

_Kira had no clue what they were talking about, so she continued to walk to her room. Once there, she took a nap, she was five, she needs a nap! When she woke up, she wasn't in the orphanage anymore; she was at the edge of a forest next to an open field. She was scared, lost, and confused. Kira just wanted to die; there was nothing here for her. She pulled her legs to her chest and cried herself to sleep. _

_The sound of fighting woke her; a boy was fighting a monster. Kira, having no clue how to fight, ran into the forest and watched. The boy look strangely familiar; golden blond hair and pinkish-red eyes, just like Kira. _

_Once the boy was done fighting, he walked to the edge of the forest, near where Kira was, and ate his lunch. She wanted to take a step back, but she tripped over a tree root. The sound of her tripping made the boy jolt up from his lunch._

_"W-who's there…?" he asked uneasily_

_"M-me…" Kira walked out of the forest holding up her hand in a sign of peace._

_W-who are you? W-what are you doing h-here..?" he asked_

_"I-I don't k-know… I remember being in an orphanage… then… I woke up here…" she replied_

_"What's y-your name?"_

_"Kira…" the boy looked at her in shock, "W-what?"_

_"N-nothing… I'm R-rolan" Kira looked down and started to cry, "W-wait! Why a-are you crying? D-did I do s-something…?"_

_She shook her head, "No…"she said_

_Rolan looked at her, "T-then stop crying"_

_Once again she shook her head, "I'm alone… No one wants me…"_

_"Why are you saying that? I'm sure someone wants you"_

_"No… the orphanage left me here…" she said_

_Rolan frowned, studying her, she was pretty skinny, some of her ribs were showing, "Did they feed you there?"_

_"N-not much… it started getting less and less everyday…" she said solemnly _

_Rolan pulled out his lunch, rice balls "Here, you need it more then me…"_

_Kira looked at him and shook her head, "No… it's yours…" _

_"J-just take it… I don't mind, I'm used to not eating much… P-please?"_

_Kira sighed and took the rice balls "thanks…"_

_-End flashback-_

"It remained that way for two years, the Phantom found me… He wanted to check on Rolan's training, and then he found me." Kira said, "Rolan told me a lot about Chess no Koma, at first, Phantom was so kind, offering me to join Chess no Koma. Rolan nee-san told me about how he gave him a new life, why couldn't he give me a new life as well?"

"They discarded you?" Alviss asked

Kira nodded, "Yeah…"

"Why wasn't Rolan training in the training gate?"  
"He didn't really like the idea of going into the training gate. He is afraid of many things…" Kira said. Alviss looked at her earring; he slowly reached out and took it off, "Alviss?"

"You're not of Chess no Koma anymore, you're Mär. I know you'd rather be here then in Chess. There're people here that care for you more then Chess would, no matter if Rolan is your brother. I—we would be upset if you left Mär for Chess no Koma"

"You heard me and Dorothy?"

Alviss nodded, "Yeah, sorry. You're not Chess at heart; you care for others, so what if you killed someone? He probably killed more people then you ever did, plus... like Dorothy said…" he flushed a little, Kira mocked him, "anyway, you're most likely stressed from everything. Those people just don't understand you; they saw the earring and overreacted to it. They couldn't handle the fact that you were of Chess no Koma. You belong here, with us and--"

Kira hugged him, "Thank you…. Alviss" she said into his chest. Alviss' face was a crimson red. When she pulled her head out, she was also red, seeing that made Alviss blush more. "I feel like you're the only one who understands me…"

"I-I'm sure I'm not t-the only o-one who u-understands y-you…" he stammered

Kira smiled, _I think Snow's right… I think I do like him... _She thought

Alviss watched her smile, he smiled himself, _She's cute when she smiles… Stop it Alviss! What's wrong with me!_

Kira finally noticed that she was still on top of him; she lightly blushed and got off. Her stomach growled and she blushed, Alviss laughed, which took her by surprise. "A-Alviss? A-are you laughing?" she asked

He stopped laughing and smiled, "And if I am?"

Kira smiled, "It's rare to hear you laughing! I wasn't sure if you could even laugh!"

Alviss glared at her, "Don't get used to it…"

"What are you two doing?" Alviss and Kira looked at the door, it was Nanashi, with one of his perverted grins on his face.

"Nanashi! Get out!" Kira yelled, throwing a pillow at him

"H-hey! I was just coming to tell you that dinner's ready! Come down to the dinning hall when you're down with your 'love' chat" he smirked again before leaving, Alviss and Kira blushed

"I-I'll be going now…" Alviss said as he stood up

Kira watched him leave, once he was gone, she sighed, "Alviss…" _Nanashi! I'm going to kill you! _She stood up and left the room to the dinner.

Kira slowly walking into the room, just to make sure only team Mär was there. When she confirmed that, she walked in. "Kira, are you ok? I saw what that man did…" Snow said as Kira entered the room

"I'm fine!" she replied, her next words were hushed, "I think you were right…"

Snow smiled, "Good Luck!" then she also hushed her voice, "I think you were right too!"

"Good Luck to you too!"

"Snow!" it was Ginta, signaling her to sit next to him; she waved back and walked over.

Kira walked over to where Nanashi and Alviss were sitting, she sat between them. Alviss stood up and walked to the table where the food was. She leaned over to Nanashi, "Why did you do that? Now Alviss hates me!"

"Al-chan's just a little moody, as always. He'll get over it" Nanashi stated

Kira sighed, "Can you at least say you're sorry?"

"For what? That 'love chat' thing?" Nanashi asked, Kira nodded, "Fine"

Kira smiled, and then frowned, "As long as you don't say anything that will make him hate me more… I know you'll say something"

"Fine, fine! Calm down!"

Alviss came back with an apple type fruit. Dorothy walked in the center of the room, "Can I have your attention?"

* * *

**Taisaya: Meh, I forgot what happened in this chapter. I wrote it right before I left --;; hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Taisaya: I hate this chapter, mostly because I don't like the sence with the Grand Elder. I don't know why, I just don't like him very much. It took me a while to write this, I started it before I went to Maine. --;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Märchen Awakens Romance, Only Kira and her ärms.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Caldia

Everyone looked at Dorothy; she had called for their attention and was waiting patently for it. "I would like all of you to come to Caldia with me tomorrow."

"Caldia? What…?" Jack asked

"Caldia—the kingdom of magic! A Kingdom cut off from all other nations!" Alan answered, the group became wide-eyed

Dorothy nodded, "Yes, Please, join me to Caldia"

"Caldia? Why?" Kira asked

"I'll explain when we get there" Dorothy replied, team Mär exchanged confused glances before leaving to Caldia.

They soon arrived at Caldia; Ginta was in shock at how big the land was. The land had large rocks that stuck out of the ground, covered in green plants. In the center of the land was a castle in the sky, standing above all the rocks. Dorothy started walking toward a bulky door with four crystals in it; two men were making sure no one would enter.

"D-Dorothy-sama! Y-your back!" one of the guards exclaimed

"Yes, please Jim, open the gates." Dorothy replied

"But… these strangers. They're clearly not from Caldia and you know the law about strangers… they look suspicious…" Most of team Mär shot him a death stare, Jim gulped (A/N: Couldn't Nobuyuki-sama think of a better name then 'Jim'? It's so different then Alviss, Ginta, and Nanashi… Well, Jack's a weirdo)

"They're my friends, let them through" Dorothy stated, Jim nodded and let the group in the tall door.

The group walked in, only to be pushed aside but a bunch of people attacking Dorothy. Well, it was more like mobbing around her. The people of Caldia were happy to see her, everyone else stood there like they were invisible, until one man asked about them.

"Who are those people? I just noticed them" the man asked Dorothy

"My underlings, ignore them"

"What? Excuse me?" Alviss and Kira said at the same time

"They don't look like very good subordinates, they question you. I think you can get better ones" the man replied

Dorothy sighed, "I'm kinda stuck with them. They aren't too bad, once you get past the monkey, the pervert, and the old man."

A young woman walked up to her, "Can you tell us about the other Kingdoms?" she asked

Dorothy shook her head, "I'm sorry, I have to meet with the grand elder"

The girl looked at her, "Did you find her?" Dorothy nodded, "Then hurry! Please!"

Jack looked up at floating castle, he tilted his head in confusion, "If that's the castle up there, how are we going to get to it?" he asked

Dorothy head out her hand, "Andata! To the castle!" the group landed in front mof the place doors, which were even bigger then the doors to Caldia.

"Your pretty popular here Dorothy, right?" Ginta asked

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sort of like a princess here"

"A princess? Nothing like Snow, that's for sure!" Alan stated

"I can throw you out of here, you know!"

Kira looked over at Alviss, he seemed to be deep in thought, "You felt the magic?" she whispered

Alviss snapped out of his trance-like stage and nodded, replying in the same hushed tone, "Yes, from everyone in this kingdom." Kira nodded in agreement

"We're here" Dorothy stated, they were in a large room, a man with long white hair and a black robe stood in the middle of the room.

"Dorothy? How many days has it been? Your return must mean you found Diana?" the man asked,

Snow flinched, _D-Diana?_

Ginta looked over at her, worried, "Snow? What's wrong?"

She looked up and snapped out of it, "Diana… she's my…"

"Diana is Snow's stepmother." Alan stated

"And the leader of the Chess pieces…" Kira muttered

Dorothy nodded, "Diana, from the very beginning she wanted everything, Food toys, clothes, in the end, she stole 798 magic ärm from Caldia"

The elder nodded, "Then, Dorothy, will you kill Diana?"

Dorothy looked at his white eyes, "Yes"

"But Dorothy! She's your sister! You can't kill her!" Ginta yelled

"Boy!" Yelled the Grand Elder, "This is law here, she must be killed by one from her own blood as punishment"

"Dorothy… Say something!" Ginta pleaded

"Ginta…"

"Ginta I think you should know the full story of Diana" Alan stated, he took a deep breath and explained his story. Telling Team Mär about how Snow's real mother died and Diana came. The king fell in love with her beauty, and they were married. When Snow's real mother died, she was crying all the time, but with Diana around, they seemed like a real mother and Child. Snow was happy at last, until Chess no Koma was born. Then the Cross Guard was made to fight Chess. She gave the soldiers magic ärm, they were powerful ärm, they surely would beat Chess no Koma. He then explained how Diana gave Alan the Gate Keeper Clown and he brought Danna here, Ginta's father. Danna lead the Cross Guard and died in a fight with Phantom, who died too. "Phantom isn't the real leader of Chess no Koma, there's a Queen and a King. Soon after Chess and the Cross Guard were created, and the King became ill, she started showing her true side… She wanted everything, and soon, her greed wanted Mär heaven itself."

"Alviss, when did you receive the zombie tattoo?"

"…Six years ago, during the last war games" he replied, Kira seemed to shudder a bit

"Diana was the one who gave Phantom the power of the zombie tattoo."

He nodded and pulled up his sleeve, showing his team how far it had reached, "I don't have much time left." He looked up, "Gaira gave me the gate keeper clown, so I summoned Ginta."

"Gate Keeper Clown… I haven't heard that name in a while, it was made in Caldia" Ginta's mind got back on how the elder was telling Dorothy to kill her sister and he started fuming.

"Ginta," Snow muttered, pulling him of his thought track, "You saw what Chess is doing, killing everyone… to think my stepmother is the cause of all this… As the next in line to the throne of Lestava, I will defeat Diana!"

A Strange man in a tall hat walked into the room, pointing at Alan, Jack, Nanashi, Snow, Alviss, and Kira. He told them that they would receive a new ärm, and they had to follow him. They nodded and followed him.

* * *

**Taisaya: Meh, R&R if you want, I don't blame you if you yell at me, I YELL AT ME TOO! bad Taisaya BAD! DROP DEAD TAI! Sorry, I'm overreacting, aren't I?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Taisaya: YAY! The last chapter from Caldia! IT'S OVER! THANK GOD!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira and her ärms**

* * *

Chapter 18: Intruders

Kira looked at the necklace that she had gotten from the strange man in the large hat. It was a clear crystal on a short chain. She smiled as she placed nit around her neck and looked down at it. Then it hit her, weren't ärm sliver? She looked at the man, but before she could speak, he did.

"Mother Nature, a very special ärm, it allows the user to control the forces of nature, but it uses up much of your magical power. Depending on the type of elements that around you, it will change color, and so will it's power." She nodded

"Just like all your other ärms" Alviss stated, "changing powers"

"Too bad you didn't know that my blades could do that the first time I fought you, right Alviss-kun? You remember?"

He glared at her, "Don't call me that" she smiled at his reply

Nanashi saw his chance to cut in, "What's wrong Al-chan?"

Alviss started fuming, "Don't call me that either!"

Kira's smile became larger, "I'm sorry Alviss-san, but it's just so much fun annoying you!"

He sighed, "I can tell."

There was another explosion; there had been another one before they received their ärms, Ginta and Dorothy went to check it out. But when there was another one, they began to worry.

"Where is Ginta? I thought he would be back by now…" Snow muttered

"I don't know, what is that anyway?" Jack asked

Kira looked out the large door and thought, _Phantom… he's here… I should have sensed him earlier… but what is he doing here? _She took a deep breath and ran out the door

"Kira!" Alviss yelled, and then followed her to the beginning of the staircase. "Kira! Where are you going?!"

She turned her head over her shoulder, slowing down her pace, "I'm just going to check it out! I'll be back!" she yelled back and continued running.

Alviss watched her, "Be careful…" he muttered before turning around and telling the others where she went.

Kira ran until she reached a clearing, while she was running she saw weakened Chess members on the ground, some were dead, others barely clinging to their lives. In the Clearing, she saw a man looking down at a limp body. Kira recognized the limp body as Ginta and the man as Phantom. "Ginta!" she looked up at the man in disgust. "What did you do to him?" she asked sternly

"Hello Kira, how are you feeling? How is the Zombie tattoo?" he asked, completely ignoring her question, as if he didn't hear it at all

At first she was nervous, he knew how much the Zombie tattoo bothered her but he had to ask anyway, she didn't want to get into a conversation about the Zombie Tattoo anyway. "Answer my question! What did you do to him?!" she asked, Phantom smirked, and her eyes widened, "H-he isn't de—"

"I wouldn't kill him here, it would seem unjust," he smiled, "I'll save that for the war games"

"When do you care about being 'unjust'?!" she asked, taking a step forward and summoning her element blade ärm, seeing that there was no actual element there, it stayed a sliver color.

"What? You want to turn this into a fight? That's fine by me" he said

She didn't reply, she just tried to get a hit off him, but with blinding speed, he dodged her attack. She noticed that there was a scratch on his side because he placed his hand on the wound when he stopped moving. A bright blue blood stained his hand.

She moved her eyes towards Ginta, he was still laying on the ground, then she heard Dorothy's voice calling his name. "Dorothy!" she called, only to be knocked to the ground by Phantom.

"Tsk tsk tsk… I thought I trained you better then that, letting your guard down, Has Mär softened you up?" Phantom mocked, she pushed herself up and glared

"Kira!" Dorothy yelled, and then screamed, "Ginta!" her eyes automatically turned to Phantom, "You're going down!" she summoned her broom-like ärm and made a gust of wind fly towards Phantom.

_Wind! _Kira thought, and pulled out her new ärm, "Nature ärm, Mother Nature!" she called and took control of the wind, making it faster and fiercer then before. Her ärm did in fact change color, from a clear color to a milky white color. When it hit Phantom, he stood sit, his clothes ripped a bit, but nothing critical. When the wind stopped, she fell to her knees, _He was right… it does use up a lot of magic…_

"That's all?" he smirked, "I guess we'll leave, forget the ärms" he called, some of the living chess members groaned. Others slow stood up and disappeared.

Dorothy ran over to Ginta, and then looked at Kira, "I'm going to get help, stay here with Ginta…" Kira nodded, gradually making her way over to him. She looked at his wounds, noting too bad, he'd live. It mostly looked as if he was knocked unconscious from the last hit that Phantom gave him, but he still had a fair amount of cuts and bruises.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps rapidly coming towards them. It was Nanashi, Alviss and Dorothy, she guessed the others stayed behind or went to check for more victims. When they reached her, she looked up at Dorothy, "He's fine, a few cuts and bruises, but he'll live"

"Thank god" she muttered, then eyed out Nanashi, "Help me carry him" he nodded, and threw him over is shoulder, "Good boy"

"I'm not a dog!" he exclaimed

"Shut up!" they walked off

Alviss held out his hand and pulled Kira up, "You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine, I just used that new ärm…" she muttered

"Drained your magic?" he asked

She nodded, "But it's awesome!" she smiled, Alviss sweatdropped. As she walked, Kira was a bit unsteady, so Alviss kept his arm behind her just in case she fell. There was a couple times when Alviss had to grab her other should to keep her upright, but she never fell.

When they returned, Snow, Jack, and Alan were already there. As Kira expected, they did go out and see if there were anymore casualties. There were few thankfully. Ginta was starting to wake up also.

"Ginta! You're okay!" Jack yelled

He glared, "Who said I was okay?! My head's spinning…"

"Dorothy," the Grand elder started, "What's the condition of Caldia?"

"About half of the land is destroyed, but we can recover. All ärms are accounted for." He nodded

"Phantom was there." Ginta stated, everyone other then himself, Kira, and Dorothy went wide-eyed.

"And you fought him?" Nanashi asked

"Yeah, and I lost… overestimated myself" Ginta replied, and Nanashi sighed, "By the way, did you all get those ärms?"

"Yes, all the ärm match us and our fighting ability, we'll show you in battle" Alviss stated

The grand elder nodded, "I was just talking about ärms to Babbo. Ärms with Magical power all come from Caldia. Babbo is a special ärm, not only with Magic powers but with the ability to have a person's consciousness. Inside Babbo… is the soul of our former leader!"  
"So I was the leader of this land…?" Babbo asked

"In one way, yes"

"So I am of great status!" he said happily

"No, you're an ärm, you have no status now" Babbo started sobbing and so on, ignoring him, the elder moved on, "But, ten years ago, this land hosted an orb that held hate and evil. Diana stole it and gave Babbo this orb, filling him with evil thoughts."

"That makes sense, six years ago, Babbo was on Phantom's side" Alan stated

"Yes, but it seems that he is different now, he's not evil. You've lost half your personality, haven't you?" he asked Babbo

"Half my personality?"

"I'll cast a spell to bring back the other half of your personality" he held out his hand and casted the spell

"Babbo…?" Ginta asked

Babbo turned and faced Ginta, his eyes went wide, "G-ginta?! You're Ginta!"

"Of course I'm Ginta! What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed that his ärm didn't know who he is.

"Grand Elder, if you'd excuse us, we have a match tomorrow and we'd better get on our way"

"Yes, I'll restore the land"

Dorothy nodded, and they teleported away to the castle.

* * *

**Taisaya: It's over, the last of the really crappy chapters from me! I hope... R&R**

**WARNING: Next chapter there is a new character coming, he was in one of my past characters from a story that was canceled. He was only in one chapter though and I loved him sooo much that I had to bring him back. So I changed around his character a bit, and he's coming back! He was part of my Tales of Symphonia Fic, so his ärms will be angel related. I just realized that I didn't say his name, It's Haru. You'll learn more about him when I update again**


	19. Chapter 19

**Taisaya: -reading Mär vol. 14- yeah... update... here...**

**Disclaimer: Taisaya owns Kira, her ärm, Haru, his ärm, and I don't own Mär or Tales of Symphonia (Haru was one of my ToS characters)**

* * *

Chapter 19: A new friend, Haru 

The second they got to the castle, there was something up. A man came up to Ginta and started complaining about a member of Chess no Koma playing with Children. The Chess piece was Ash, a knight.

"Oh! You're finally back! I was getting tried of waiting for you! At least I had fun playing with these kids!" said Ash, pointing over to the group of kids that he was playing with, "I have a message, who's 'Nanashi'?" he asked

"That's me! What's up?" Nanashi asked

"There's a man who wants to meet you, he wants you to fight in the fifth match. And Kira! How are you?"

"I'm fine Ash, what's wrong?"

"Candice wants to fight you tomorrow" Ash said

Kira curled her fist into a ball, "Stupid slut, tell her I accept her offer and that she's going down!" she yelled

"I'm surprised you didn't get madder, usually any word of Candice and your ready to kill someone" Ash smiled Kira glared at the skeleton-masked man, "Candice isn't the only one with a request, Ginta, I would like to face you also"

Ginta smiled, "That's fine by me!"

"Kira." A voice called, she turned to see a teenage boy, around sixteen years old, walking towards her. He had long light brown hair with blue tips at the end of his bangs and his hair. He had the same blue eyes as Alviss and the same body stature. Two blue triangles were under his right eye.

"Who… who are you?" she asked, _He looks like Alviss…_

"Haru, I'm a friend of your brother,"

"You're a friend of Rolan? How is he? Is he hurt?" she asked

He smiled a bit, "I can tell you're his sister, He's fine, don't worry"

"Wait… if your friends with Rolan, that means your in Chess no Koma, right? I've never seen you before"

His smile faded, "Yes, I'm the one who took your place as a knight. I just joined Chess; Phantom recognized my strength and quickly moved me up in the ranks"

"You took my place?" she looked at the ground in thought, then faced him again, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Rolan is worried about you, Phantom won't allow him to see you, he doesn't want Rolan to turn against him. He said one traitor is one too many. Be happy you're alive" he bowed his head in a sign of respect before turning around to face Alviss, who, as Kira noticed, was keeping an eye on the brown-haired boy.

"Haru." Alviss said in a low tone

"Alviss." Haru said, returning his tone

"I'm guessing you're doing well. How's Akari?" Alviss asked

Haru flinched, as if the words hurt him, "She's… She's fine…" Alviss gave him a questioning look, "I should go." He bent down the same way he did for Kira, "See you" he said before disappearing

"See you…" Alviss bowed his head a little

Kira and Alviss were walking back to their rooms together after they ate dinner, Kira had a few drinks. Everyone else had started dinner while they were talking to Haru, so they finished dinner before them. The rest of team Mär was scattered around the castle by now.

"Alviss, can I ask you something? About the Zombie tattoo" Kira asked, stopping in then middle of the hallway

He was hesitant, but he replied "What is it?"

"How fast does it spread?"

Alviss looked at her, wondering if there was something wrong, "Rather slow, why?"

"J-Just wondering! Nothing to be worried about!" she replied

"Kira…" he have her a glare, she sighed, then crossed her arms

"I think it's spreading too fast…"

Alviss grabbed on to both her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye, "Where is it now?"

She twitched, "R-right here…" she put her hand on his hand

He grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it away so that he could see the skin on her shoulder, she was right, it had spread to there. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" he yelled

"I- I didn't want you to be worried about m-me…"

"I've been worried about you since you got the zombie tattoo!" he yelled, Kira shivered a bit, "I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to scare yo—" Kira leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry Alviss, I should have told you before" she said into his chest

"I-It's alright…" he replied, Kira lifted her head up and looked at him

"I have one more question for you"

"What?" he asked, though, he had an idea of what she was going to ask him.

"Why does Haru look like you?" she asked, "You both look alike"

Alviss smiled, "You noticed?" Kira nodded, "He's my brother"

"Y-Your _brother_?" she asked, Kira didn't see that coming

"We're twins"

_It would make sense, they do sound a lot alike. Haru seems to act a little like Alviss. _"Wait, if you're twins why don't you have the same hair color? Did you die your hair?! That would explain why it's such an unnatural color!" she asked, ruffling his hair with her hand until Alviss slapped it away.

"No! We're fraternal twins!" he yelled

"You could be lying!"

"Why would I die my hair?!" he asked, getting annoyed

"You think blue is a sexy hair color!" she replied and ran away

"Kira!" he yelled and chased after her down the hallway. Though she was faster, when she got to her door, she had to get her key and open the door. When Alviss caught up to her, he tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. She kicked him off and ran into her room. Before she could close the door all the way, Alviss was up and pushing against the door so that he could get in. He was stronger than her so he was able to get in.

"Ah! Get out Alviss!" she yelled, hiding her laugher behind her voice. He tackled her again on the bed, "Your hair is still sexy!"

"Kira! Shut up! I didn't die my hair!" he yelled

"I know!" Kira stated, Alviss looked down at her strangely, she smiled, "I still think it's sexy!"

Alviss sighed and got off of her, "Kira… stop calling my hair sexy"

She sat up on her bed and sighed, "Fine" she ruffled his hair again, "You are!"

"What?!"

"Just kidding!" she said, pushing Alviss out the door, "G'night!" she closed the door

Alviss looked at the door, "Wait… Did you just call me sexy?"

"Night Alviss-san!"

"Girls are confusing…" he muttered before walking to his room. _She must had have too many drinks…_

A half-an-hour later, there was a knock on the door. Kira was still awake reading a book. "Come in, it's open" she called, it was Snow. "What's up?"

She looked down at papers she was holding in her arms, "Can you read this for me… I want to know what you think of it…" she handed the papers to Kira, who started to sing the words on the page. Snow watched her Kira took a deep breath when she was done, "You have a beautiful voice, Kira"

Kira blushed a bit, "No I don't!" she stated, looking down at the papers once more, "You wrote this?" Snow nodded, "It's a beautiful song… How'd you come up with it?"

Snow looked at Kira, _I can't tell her about… about the other me… _The words just came to me… Can you help me choose a name, I asked Dorothy and she couldn't think of anything…"

Kira thought for a minute, _I… I can't think of anything… _"I'm sorry… I can't think of anything… I'm sure something will come to you soon"

"I hope so… It shouldn't go nameless…" Snow replied

* * *

**Taisaya: -finished reading- Weeee HARUUUUU!**

**Haru: Damn it! I thought I was done with you and you're stupid stories! Why didn't you bring Kobe back instead?**

**Taisaya: I like you better! **

**Haru: ... Baka...**

**Taisaya: R&R! Here's a link to Haru-san's picture, art by me: http://www.deviantart(DOT)com/deviation/59514785/ (REPLACE THE (DOT) WITH A .) I Liked how he came out though, much better then my other pictures --**


	20. Chapter 20

**Taisaya: My longest chapter yet, but it holds nothing to Momo's chapter T-T **

**Haru: Loser!**

**Taisaya: SHUT UP! I need to finish chapter 22, I'm getting ahead of myself! **

**Haru: Thats when I call Alviss a--**

**Taisaya: Don't listen to the idiot, he's not important now. I'm surprised no one said anything about the song, It's important for the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Kira, her ärm, Haru, and his ärm. I also don't own ---- -- ---- -- --- by UVERworld (Hint for the song, it's by UVERworld, the best Japanese band ever :D)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Four wins and one draw

Kira walked out the door where the rest of Team Mär was waiting for her and Pozun. Her outfit was different from the rest of the time. She was wearing long sleeves. Alviss walked up to her, looking worried, "It spread more?" he asked in a hushed tone

"Yes, I don't want the others to worry about me…" he gave a give and walked off to the others, Kira behind him.

Ginta noticed her change in appearance and decided to question it, "What's with the longer sleeves?" he asked

"I'm just cold, that's all" she replied, Ginta dropped it there.

Pozun soon arrived, "Are you all ready?" he asked the team

Nanashi; who was right next to Kira, grabbed on to her should and pulled her closer to him, "Me and Kira are ready for anything!" he stated, obvious to Alviss' glare

Kira pushed away from him, "Nanashi! Get away!" she yelled

"Aw' come on! Why are all the cute girls taken?" he complained

"What? I'm not with anyone" she replied

"You're _not _with Al-chan?" Nanashi asked

"N-No!" she stammered

"Then no one will mind if I do this" Nanashi leaned down, grabbed the bottom of her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

It lasted about three seconds, but it still left her wide-eyed, but soon, her eyes turned into a death glare. She slapped him hard across the face, causing him to fall off balance. "PERVERT!" she huffed, face red

Alviss—who was behind her with a clear view with what happened—'s eye twitched a few times and a tick mark was on his head. _Baka etchi! Why'd he do that! I'm going to kill him! _He thought to himself _Argh! Alviss what are you thinking! Why do I care?!_

Kira turned around and faced Pozun, who looked a little lost, "What are you waiting for? Take us to the battle field!" she yelled

"H-Hai!" he replied, briskly nodding his head and Ginta, Snow, Nanashi, Alviss, and Kira were transported to the desert field.

The Chess Pieces arrived around the same time as Mär.

"Me. I'm going first." A chubby girl stated, before anyone challenged her, she summoned her ärm. It was a large sword with a face on it "Magic Sword Dandarshia," she started, "Who is the fairest of them all"

"You of course" the sword replied

"Sweet, compare me to those ugly girls there" She pointed to Kira and Snow, who both glared at her with hate

"Yes milady, their both hideous compared to you're beauty" the sword replied

"She's so god damned luck I'm fighting that slut!!" Kira growled, "Snow, if you would do the honors" She insisted

"I think it would be polite if I ask Alviss if _he _wants to fight her too," she replied as if she was holding in her anger, "Alviss, would _you_ like to fight that creature?" Snow asked him, glaring

"N-no… You go ahead!" he responded

"Good!" she became happy again

"For Mär—Snow! For Chess no Koma—Emokis!" Pozun yelled, signaling the match to start

"Anything you can tell us about her, Kira?" Ginta asked

"Not much, she's one of the most powerful bishops, that's all I know." She replied

Ginta nodded, "Okay, I'm sure Snow-chan will do fine"

Emokis started the battle with a flower, confusing everyone. "I'm gonna tell your fortune, okay?" Plucking a flower petal, she spoke, "Ugly." When she removed the petal, one of Snow's hairs was plucked out as well, "Pretty." Another hair and so on

"Poor Snow!" Kira said

"Why? It's just hair" Ginta asked

"You don't know anything about girls, don't you?" Nanashi asked

"You don't either you pervert!" Kira replied

Nanashi sighed, "Hair is very important to girls, they spend most of their time taking care of it"

Kira slapped him, "We do not! You shouldn't be talking! If you didn't take care of your hair it would be a giant knot!"

Emokis continued plucking the petals and Snow's hair until she reached the last petal. She smiled, "The last one is… UG-LY!" Snow exploded

"SNOW!" Ginta yelled

The smoke cleared and she was fine, she coughed a bit but got over it. "You survived my flower pluck attack? You're kinda tough, but still not pretty"

Snow was fuming, until she smiled, "S-she's smiling? S-scary!" Nanashi commented

"Sticks and Stones will break my bones, but names will never hurt me!" Snow chanted, "But you're really starting to annoy me!" she yelled, shooting ice at her. You would think that someone as fat as her, wouldn't be able to dodge that attack, and you're wrong; she dodged all the attacks, surprising Snow. Emokis danced around all the attacks

"S-She dodged them?!" Ginta stated in shock

"You wouldn't think she was that graceful…" Alviss said

"Poor you, ugly _and_ weak! Right Dandarshia?"

"Y-yes Emokis…" the sword sweatdropped, "Who am I kidding? Those two girls are a hundred times prettier then you…" he muttered so that Emokis couldn't hear him

"Let's go!" She said, grabbing the large sword by the hilt and charging toward Snow. She slashed the sword, but because of its hefty size, it was slow, so it was easier for her to dodge.

"Yuki-chan!" Snow cried, summoning her snowman on top of Emokis, hoping that it would crush her, but Emokis slashed upward, slicing Yuki-chan in half. Emokis then used another ärm to bring about a large house made of Candy and started eating it. She started to grow at a rapid pace, she push Snow to the limits of using her Caldia ärm, Undine! (OHHHH SUMMON SPIRT! )

"Hello Snow! Nice to meet you!" Undine said

"N-Nice to meet you too!" Snow replied

"So I must defeat that young lady over there?" she pointed to Emokis, Snow nodded, "She's not especially pretty, isn't she?" she chuckled

"I'm **NOT** pretty?!" Emokis repeated, "Dandarshia! Tell her she's wrong!"

"W-Well, there are more important—" Emokis punched him, breaking him into a million pieces.

"Who needs you?! I still have my candy house!" She yelled, stuffing a few large pieces of candy into her mouth

"Snow? Your orders?"

"Take her down!"

"Very well! Aqua needle!" she yelled, a large water spout came from under the candy house and destroyed it. Undine summoned a small water ball in her hand and threw it at Emokis' head. Right before she was going to die, Undine snapped her fingers and the water disappeared, Emokis fainted, Snow won.

"That was great Snow!" Kira cheered, "I couldn't have done better myself!"

"Thanks Kira-san!" Snow replied

_Kira-__**san**_ She thought, "Y-you're welcome" she looked up to see that another bishop was taking stage, "I guess Alviss-san is up, Good luck"

"Don't worry" He replied and walked away

"Chess no Koma—Hamerun! Mär—Alviss! Begin!"

Hamerun muttered something under his breath, "What?" Alviss asked, he muttered again, "I can't hear you, thirteen totem pole—rod version!" Alviss charged for Hamerun, who summoned a soul flute and started playing. The dark song reached Alviss and started draining his magic.

"I said, I'll take your magic" he smirked

"It's sucking our magic too…" Nanashi said

"What do you think it's doing to Alviss at how close he is?!" Ginta stated

"Alviss, get out of there!" Kira yelled, Alviss retreated farther back so that he couldn't hear the music.

"Thirteen totem poles!" Alviss yelled, right under Hamerun, but he _flew _away from their reach, "He's flying?!" Hamerun smirked, and then flapped his wings to create a sandstorm so that Alviss couldn't see what he was doing. He used his horn Charm to make doubles of himself. The sand cleared and Alviss had no clue which one was the real one.

"Which one of us is real?" they asked, before he could reply, they started throwing knives at Alviss. He dodged most of them, except one that hit his shoulder. "Ha-ha! Direct hit!"

Blood stained Alviss' shirt from where the small sword had hit him. He gently pulled it out. His blood covered the end of the knife, Alviss had a pissed off look on his face, "Now you've down it, you've made me mad" he stated harshly, a death glare was covering his face.

"Hm? And what happens when you're mad?" one Hamerun asked, "Will it help you find the real one of us?" another asked

"Darkness ärm… Sealing skull!" the Hameruns froze in place, unable to move. Alviss looked at each and every one of them, and noticed that they didn't have shadows. There was one in the air who had a shadow, the _real_ one. "Thirteen totem pole!" The totem pole hit the real Hamerun out of the air.

"You're good… But I'm not finished here either…" Hamerun started playing the flute again

"It won't work! Give it up!" Alviss yelled as he ran away from the flute

Hamerun smirked, "This time… you won't get away! Guardian ärm—Bolino!" it was a huge monster, with yellow eyes and large teeth.

"Weapon ärm, Gaurdess!" Alviss summoned a shield to block off Bolino's attack, "No… I won't use it… it would be a waste to use it against a weak bishop!" Team Mär understood what he was talking about; his Caldia ärm.

"A _weak _bishop? If you can talk like that, then take down the weak Bishop's guardian!"

Alviss smiled, "I don't have too… Sealing Skull!" the monster froze "I placed a curse on your guardian. Both you and your guardian can't move as long as he's out." Alviss looked at him sternly, "In other words, you lose." A totem pole came up from under Hamerun and shot him up into the air. He landed with a thug when he hit the ground.

"So… Alviss lives up… to being Mär's most powerful…" Hamerun muttered before he fainted

"Victor! Alviss!" Pozun announced

Alviss walked up to the rest of the team, "Alviss! Great job!" Ginta congratulated.

Kira nodded, then glanced over at his shoulder, "Are… are you ok?"

"I told you not to worry, I'm fine" he said

She smiled, "Goo—"

"Hey bitch! Get over here and fight!" Kira's eye twitched as she saw that Candice was waiting for her to fight, "Or are you scared?!"

"Stupid slut! Shut the hell up!" she yelled

Nanashi walked up to Kira, "You'll do fine—"

"Don't touch me you perv!"

Alviss sighed, "Just go and fight, He won't cause you any problems over here"

"Fine…" she muttered and walked to the battle, "I'm here, happy?"

"What was taking you so long? Talking to your boyfriend? How cute!" Candice exclaimed, glancing at Alviss for a second, "He's not _that _bad looking, but nothing compared to _my_ Phantom!"

Kira flinched, "He's not my boyfriend! At least I'm not in love with a dead corpse!"

Candice glared at her, "And you're in love with a guy who is going to be a dead corpse! And you'll join him soon after!"

"I'm not in love with Alviss! He's not gong to turn into a corpse, and nither will I!" Kira yelled

"You're right! I'll kill you before then!" Candice stated

Kira looked at Pozun, "Start the battle if you know what's good for you"  
"Y-Yes! Mär—Kira! Chess no Koma—Candice! Begin!"

"Elemental Blades" the small blades were a sandy color; they both looked like they were covered in rough sand paper.

"Stone Axe" (note: I have no clue what her ärm is called -- ;)

"So how's Chess?" Kira asked, circling Candice, "I heard there's a new Knight"

Candice copied her and they both stared each other down walking in a set circle. "It's much, much better since _you_ left." Kira glared at her, "And yes, his name is Haru, but I thought you meet him before, I didn't know you were that stupid! Forgetting something so quickly!"

"I didn't forget!" Kira yelled and ran towards Candice. She tried to get a hit off her, but the stone axe blocked her attack. Kira took a step back so that that Candice's attack wouldn't hit her. "Too slow Candice!" Kira yelled

"Shut up!" She called back and took back her axe for her boulder claw. "Let's see you dodge this!" Candice sprinted her way to Kira, who didn't expect her to be that fast. Calling back her ärm, she pulled out Mother Nature--which was now a sandy brown color—and summoned a wall of hard sand. Candice's claws had trouble at first to get through the wall, which gave Kira enough time top get behind her and slash her with the blades. Candice winched in pain from the slash, her claws disappeared "What? I've… I've been hit by your pathetic blades before…. It shouldn't hurt this much…"

Kira smiled, "Did you ever get dirt in a cut before? It stings, doesn't it? My blades in a sandy environment work the same way. Sand from the edge get stuck in your wound, doubling the pain! Isn't that wonderful?"

"…" Candice glared at her, "Stupid bitch…"

"You thought you had me, didn't you? You're a rock wielder, you should have the upper hand here. And you do, but so do I."

Candice stood up and tackled Kira, pinning her down so that she couldn't move. Her blades were too far out of reach, "How do you think he'll feel if I kill you? Would he be upset? I'm so happy! I finally get my chance to kill you, traitor!" again, her hands turned into the boulder claws again, gripping Kira's wrists. She raised one claw and was going for Kira's head.

"Mother Nature!" Kira yelled, a wave of sand came out of the ground a pushed Candice off of her, but not without doing any damage to Kira. One of Candice's claws gashed her stomach.

"You're so annoying! Why don't you just die Kira!" Candice yelled

"I can ask you the same thing slut!" she yelled back

Taking a deep breath, Candice touched the ärm located on her hat, "Guardian ärm Gorgon!"

"No! Mother Nature!" a cave of sand surrounded Kira so that the medusa-like guardian couldn't look at her, or she wouldn't look at it either. "This is going to kill me… but… Elemental Dragon…" taking the ärm at her right hip, she summoned her dragon outside the sand bubble. "Kill Candice…" She fell over, the sand above her started to crumble. At the same time, the brown dragon, attacked Candice, but disappeared before killing her. Both girls lay on the ground, not moving.

Pozun walked into the middle of the field and looked at the two, "No parties are able to fight! It's a draw!" he yelled, Ash came over and dragged Candice over to her team, while Alviss came over and pulled Kira over to their side.

Kira's eyes cracked open, "I didn't kill her… didn't I?"

"You didn't" Ginta replied

"I must be useless to the team… I only won one battle…"

"You're not useless," Alviss answered, "You were fighting knights, and you didn't lose, it ended in a draw, both times."

"I lost to Rolan though, the only reason it ended in a draw was because you weakened him… And Candice… I wasn't able to get back up…"

"We can't expect you to win every time Kira" Ginta stated, "No one's perfect" _And they were your old teammates. _He added to himself, knowing how upset she would get.

"They were your old teammates too!" Nanashi added, Kira looked down

"Nanashi! You're not helping!" Ginta yelled

"I Think you should all leave Kira alone!" Snow yelled Ginta and Nanashi moved away, "All of you Alviss-san!"

"Fine." He stood up and left Kira with Snow, _What did _I_ do?_

"Thanks Snow" Kira said

"I heard what Candice was saying about Alviss. I don't think the others heard her"

"Stupid Slut…"

Snow smiled, "Should I heal that?" she asked, pointing to the three slashes on her stomach

"Thank you"

Ginta was the next one up. He was facing Ash, as promised.

"For Mär—Capitan Ginta! For Chess no Koma, Ash! Match begin!"

"Ok! Babbo versio—What the?!" Ginta yelled as Ash split his body into different parts. "Run Babbo!" He yelled, Running away from the body parts that were coming after them.

"Wait up Ginta!" Babbo called after him. A hand grabbed onto Ginta's head and ruffled his hair before punching him in the face

"What's up with this guy?" Ginta asked

"Dimension ärm, spilt parts! With this I can break my body into parts and move them around."

"Babbo version one, Hammer ärm!" Ginta chased around the body parts, trying to get a clear hit on one of them, but they moved around too much. Ash combined himself again once Ginta stopped attacking, "Argh! Bubble Launcher!" He started shooting out Babbo-shaped Bubbles at Ash.

"3-D Shadow!" Ash's shadow became real, blowing itself up and absorbing the bubbles in its black body. It punched Ginta into the air, Ginta landed on his feet, "To tell you the truth, I hate fighting like this. I have a kid that's about your age, and I love children!"

"Why are you in Chess no Koma!?" Ginta asked

"I want to protect my Child, Chess is strong, no one can defeat Phantom. When Chess no Koma wins the War, all kids will be safe!"

"You're wrong! Chess has already killed Children! Chess winning the war wouldn't help them at all!"

"You're a Child Ginta, you don't understand what' happening… Psycho Space!"

"What?! We can't see anything!" Nanashi asked

"It's a Dimension ärm. When Psycho space is activated, Ginta's magic…" Alviss trailed off

"It'll be cut in half" Kira ended, she walked over with Snow to the two boys

"What if he dies in there?" Snow asked, giving a worried glance at the dome.

"He'll be fine, don't worry" Nanashi said

"But We'll be in the dark for what happens in there, unless Ash is defeated or Ginta is" Alviss stated

"So we wait?" Kira asked

"Yes."

Kira sat on the ground, "This can take a while…" (Watch how Lazy I am :D)

About ten Minutes later, a beam of light shoot out of the black dome. "Ginta's Alive." Alviss and Kira stated at the same time, recognizing the beam from Ginta's Gargoyle. The dome cracked and fell apart, showing Ash and Ginta still standing tall.

"If you truly believe that you can beat Phantom, you have to show me that you can Ginta… I'm entrusting the lives of all children on you. I've lost."

"Winner! Ginta!" Pozun called

"That's depressing, Ash losing to a mere child…" a dark swirling portal (That was making swooshing sounds) appeared, a man with midnight black hair stepped out of it. Kira froze when she saw who it was "It's been a long time Nanashi"

Once Nanashi got a clear look at him, he smiled, "Who are you?"

Everyone fell over, "What?! He seems to know you!" Ginta stated

"I don't know him!"

"That's…" Kira muttered

"I'm sure you would remember me if I hadn't removed your memoires of me." The man smiled, "you'll remember soon, I arranged your memoires to come back when you meet me again"

"Last match! Galian, Chess no Koma, Nanashi, Mär! Begin!"

"…Galian… I know that name!" Nanashi mumbled

He nodded, "Magic rope! It's been a while, Nanashi!" a vase with snake-like ropes appeared and went after Nanashi

"Griffin Lance!" Nanashi managed to cut some of the ropes up not all of them, the ropes entangled him. "Electric eye!" Nanashi used the attack to break the vase from where all the ropes were coming from. "I do know you! You're the person that keeps showing up when I use that attack!"

"Considering I saved your life, that's a bit of an understatement"

"What?!"

"Yes, it also gives me the right to take you're life away! Electric Frisbee!" small metal Frisbees started flying around the field, shocking Nanashi.

"Thousand Needles!" many needles came out of the ground and broke the discs. "Electric Eye!" Galian pulled out a sword that absorbed the electricity. "I remember!" Nanashi exclaimed, "Nanashi… you gave me that name, and this life!"

"Your memory is back"

"Yes… you're the former leader of Luberia…" he muttered, "Why? Why Galian?! Why did you abandon Luberia to join Chess?! You want to know what they did to Chess!?!"

"I know already."

"Why? This is the family you made! Why would you let it be destroyed by Chess no Koma?!"

"I found something better then family, Power." He stated, "It was about the same time I found you"

"So you dumped everything on me, huh?" Nanashi asked, "You left all of us… for Chess no Koma, you may have saved my life, but now I have to take yours!"

"Like you can" Galian smiled, "Electric feather." Many feathers came out of no where and shocked Nanashi before disappearing. The two started fighting each other with the sword and the Griffin Lance.

After a few minutes of sword fighting, Galian used his Torpedine ärm and Nanashi used his new ärm, Gymnote.

With one fowl swoop, Galian's Torpedine was gone and in another one, Galian was down. He tried to defend himself with his sword, but Gymnote was too strong for him. "How is the possible…?"

"You threw away your power when you threw away your friends, that's what happened Galian" Nanashi answered

He smiled, "Nanashi… You've become a great leader, much better then I was…"

"Winner! Nanashi! Mär wins the battle, All members back to Reginleif!" Pozun yelled

* * *

**Taisaya: I rushed a bit in this chapter, oh, and no one in chess knows that Haru is Alviss' brother (well, Rolan does). Only Kira and Rolan know about it. Team Mär wasn't there when Alviss said that they we're twins. **

**Haru: Doesn't Phantom know?  
****Taisaya: No. That reminds me, My Chickens, Lorelei, Blackie, and Sprint want to say thank you for reviewing! Mainly because it makes me happy so I'm in a good enough mood to feed them! R&R**

**Blackie, Lorelei, Sprint: CLUCK!**

**Taisaya: AWWW I LOVE YOU! -hugs chickens- YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!**

**Haru: Taisaya Loves all her chickens, except Chris.**

**Taisaya: He should die! LEAVE NICK ALONE! -rants on about chickens-**

**Haru: Review please, she'll finish ranting by the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Taisaya: -hyperventilating-**

**Haru: What happened?**

**Taisaya: Deleted…. All… files… of…. Switching… sides… from…. Computer… kill… me… please…**

**Haru: BAKA! Why'd you do that!**

**Taisaya: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU THINK I WANTED TO!**

**Haru: Yes.**

**Taisaya: Shut up! Thanks, Momo for editing my story before I deleted the other files…. Kill me kill me SOMEONE!**

**Haru: She owns Kira and me. **

Chapter 21: A letter, a Song, a Dance, and a Kiss

The last thing team Mär thought they were going to see was Ian at Reginlief castle, it was a short visit, all he did was threaten Ginta with his life, but that didn't get Ginta down at all. He was now a knight, his earring proved it. Pozun announced that there would be a three day break.

"Three days?!" Kira exclaimed

"That's so short!" Ginta yelled

"What are you crazy?!" Kira yelled, "That's a long break for in the middle of War Games!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Alan yelled, coming between the two teenagers

"I have an Idea! What about a costume party!" Snow exclaimed

"That's a great idea!" Dorothy said, "We girls can choose the outfits!"

"Okay!" Snow agreed

"It'll be fun!" Kira agreed

"Kira, you need to rest!" Snow stated

"What!?"

"You've been stressed the past few days. I think Snow's right, you need a good rest," Dorothy said, "Only to tonight though, we wouldn't want you to miss the party!"

Kira sighed, "Fine… I guess you're right…" she said before walking into the castle to her room. She found on her bed a note with an emblem on it, the _Chess_ emblem. She locked her door and opened it. _Rolan…_

_Dear Kira, _

_This has nothing to do with the war games, don't worry, I just wanted to talk to you. Can I meet you in the forest tomorrow; I wanted to tell you about our parents. You were young went they died, so I think you have a right to know about them. Since Phantom still won't let me out without another Knight, I hope you don't mind Haru there as well. You meet Haru, right? He'll leave us alone, but he has to stay close by. I hope you don't mind… Oh! Try not to bring anyone… I don't want you to get in trouble with you're team for meeting me… I'm sorry if this is wasting you're time! Gomen! I should stop writing now! Oh! And the time is 12:00pm, okay?_

_Love, _

_Rolan_

_P.S. I miss you too! Haru's a good friend, but he's not you!_

"Rolan…" Kira muttered, "Of course I'll meet you…"She stood up, walked over to her desk and placed her letter there. Then she tore up the envelope with the Chess emblem in the garbage then walked over to her bed and lay down.

A few hours later, there was a knock on her door, waking her up. She walked over and unlocked the door. It was Snow, and she was holding a costume. It was a white shirt, with a black tan-top as the undershirt. Black baggy pants with a red plaid skirt and socks to match with a pair of black dress shoes. _ I like it! But it'll show the Zombie Tattoo… oh well _"Thanks Snow!"

"I have one more question to ask" she said, holding one hand behind her back.

"What is it?"

She pulled out a microphone, "Can you sing that song I wrote?"

Kira looked at the microphone, and then at Snow. She sighed, "Of course… though, this is my first time singing in front of more then one person," she told her.

"You'll do fine! Go and get dressed! I'll tell the others!" She said, pushing Kira into her room with the clothes and closed the door.

Kira took off all her clothes and put on her costume. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She had dyed the tips of her bangs red to match what she was wearing. "I don't look like myself…" she muttered fixing her bangs into place. "The Zombie Tattoo is showing, everyone is going to know that it's spreading. I better get going…"

In the dinning hall, everything was marvelously decorated for the event; _Dorothy went all out, didn't she?_

She looked over at the rest of the team, Ginta was in a prince outfit, Edward was in a dog outfit, even though he was a dog to begin with, Nanashi was in a Joker outfit, Alan was just wearing a suit, Snow was in a cute Maid's outfit, Dorothy was in a elegant black dress, Jack was in a monkey outfit, and Bell was in a Bell costume. At last, she saw Alviss. He was wearing a black cape that covered most of his body, black pants, a dark long-sleeved shirt and black boots. She walked over to him, "What are you supposed to be, Alviss?"

"No clue, and you? Snow said you were going to sing a song."

"Same here, But I like the outfit! And yes, I am going to sing!"

"Are you nervous? "

"A little…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, don't worry."

"Thanks Alviss."

"Kira! Come on!" Snow called, waving her hand in the air. Kira bowed a bit to Alviss before running over to Snow. "I have the music sheet, here! Are you ready?"

"I'm fine" She said

"Okay" Snow smiled

Kira walked up to the center of the room where the microphone was. She tapped on it and it made a loud screeching sound, making everyone look over at her. "I-I'm going to sing a song… Snow wrote it… so…"

"What's it called?" Ginta asked

"We didn't come up with one yet…" Kira said she then sighed, "Okay… here it is…

_Sukidayo to kyou mo ienai mama  
Miokutta ima made isshouni ita no ni  
Aitakute kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi  
Kuchi zusanda kaeri michi_

_Hanasu koe no ton Shisen no saki  
hokano dareka to kawasu kotoba sae  
Sasaina kimi no shigusa ga boku wo madoseru  
Kimi no kimochi ga onaji youni  
kotae ga koko de arimasu youni  
Kitto zutto matta kiseki yo okorunara ima koko de_

_Sukidayo to kyou mo ienai mama  
Miokutta ima made isshouni ita no ni  
Aitakute kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi  
Kuchi zusanda kaeri michi_

_  
Guzen fureta te  
Kimi no taiyon sae itoshikute  
Boku no subete wo ukeirete kureru ki ga shita  
Deaeta koto de kitsuketa koto ga boku wo  
kaete yuku ima made ijo ni_

_Mou ni do to hito wo aisanai to  
mae no koi utsumuiteita boku mo  
Mou ichi do dareka no tameni ikitai to omoeta  
kono kimochi wo tsutae ni yuku yo_

_Doko ni itte mo nani wo shiteru toki mo  
Kimi no koto ga atama kara hanarenai  
Oshiete kureta todokanu tsurasa  
Koi no setsunasa ai suru yorokobi wo_

_Sono egao mo juwaki goshi no koe mo  
Hitogomi ga nigatena chisana karada  
Warui kusemo kimi ni shikanai mono no de kagayaite iru  
Subete ga one and only_

Boku no naka de kimi wo omou koto ga  
Ashita no ikiru chikara ni kawatteku  
Moshi muki aeta nara onaji ...hohaba de  
Shinji aeru michi wo aruite yukou

Konna ni mo kimi wo omou dake de  
Kurushikute itoshisa tsunoru kimochi  
Aitakute kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi  
Kuchi zusanda kaeri michi

She blushed when she was finished. She messed up a lot, she hoped no one noticed. When no one clapped, she looked down and walked away, but then there was one person clapping, Alviss. That started everyone else to clap for her.

"That song… It's from Japan!" Ginta said, "It's called Kimi no suki na uta, it's by UVERworld… It's Koyuki's favorite song…"

"Koyuki?" Kira asked

"My friend from my world."

"Oh…"

"That was great Kira!" Snow cheered in the background, some music was playing

"I didn't know you had such a great voice!" Dorothy commented.

Alviss walked over to Kira, "Thank you Alviss" she smiled

"For what? You're the one who sung that song."

"Yeah, but you're the one who clapped first."

"… You… You look nice…" Alviss said quickly trying to change the subject.

She blushed a bit, "Thank you…"

"Come on Alviss! Ask her to dance" Nanashi yelled; Alviss' face turned red.

"I-I…" he stammered.

"Just say, 'Will you like to dance with me'! It's not that hard Al-chan!" Nanashi yelled again.

"Shut up Nanashi!" Alviss yelled at the thief, and then looked at Kira, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Kira said, they both walked over to the side of the room where the seats were. They sat down together, "Alviss… why did Haru join Chess?"

Alviss closed his eyes, "He wants to protect someone very important to him. I hate him for making that choice, but I have to respect his ideas and beliefs, even if I disagree with them."

"It's hard isn't it? Having a brother on another team as you…"

"You know that question as much as I do," Alviss mumbled.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, he looked at her, and "It's a hard time for everyone… It's not just you and me… It's Dorothy and Snow too."

"You're right… Chess seems to have something on all of us…" He looked at the food table, "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure" she watched him walk to the table, grab two drinks, and walk back.

"Here" He handed her the drink, she nodded a thanks and took a sip and twitched a bit, "What's wrong?"

"It's strong… but good!" Kira said, gulping down the liquor down.

Alviss watched her and smiled. _Well, I know one thing she likes…_

She faced him and smiled, "What's up? You don't like yours? I'll have it!!" She reached out her hand across his body to grab the drink, Alviss pulled his hand away.

"I think one is enough for you."

"Al-chan!! Come on!" she pouted, "It's a party! And you never finish your drink anyway, so let me have it!"

"No, get your own" he retorted

"I'm too lazy!" she laughed, "Please?"

He let out a long sigh and handed over his drink, "Fine…"

"Thank you Alviss!!" She said before drinking his drink.

When she was finished, Alviss looked at her, "Kira?"

"Hm?"

"Do… Do you want to… um… dance with me?" a slow song was playing now

Kira looked at him for a second, _Holy shit… did he just ask me to… _"Sure!" she smiled. Alviss smiled at her reply, He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. They walked into the middle of the room, no one was there. Kira looked up at Alviss and draped her arms around his neck. Alviss wrapped his arms around her waist.

Snow, who was standing by Ginta, smiled when she noticed them. Ginta looked at Snow, a light blush on his face, "You want to dance with me? We shouldn't let Alviss and Kira be alone out there…"

"Of course I will!" Snow said, grabbing Ginta's hand and pulling him into the middle of the floor.

Dorothy glared at Snow for getting Ginta to dance with her. Nanashi walked up behind her, "What about you?" he asked, "An attractive girl like you shouldn't be left alone."

Dorothy at first glared at the pervert, but then sighed, "Okay, but only since it's a party." Nanashi smiled, taking her hand and then joining Kira, Alviss, Ginta, and Snow.

Jack, Bell, Edward, and Alan watched the couples dance. "Why am I the only one without a date?!" Jack asked

"Because you're in a monkey suit" Bell answered, "Plus you're ugly!"

"That hurt!" Jack whined.

Kira noticed the others were dancing too, "I think we started this Alviss…"

"What? The dancing?" Kira nodded, he smiled, "At least we're not the only ones out here."

"Yeah… Alviss, remember when we first met?"

"… Yeah, why?"

"You hated me… because I came from Chess no Koma, and look at us now, who would have thought this would happen?"

"I don't know… but I'm glad nonetheless. What kind of team would we be if we had teammates fighting within it?"

"Not a very good one… almost like Chess no Koma, their members fight within it all the time," Kira said, "That's part of the reason why I left, I couldn't stay because of Rolan-niisan…"

"You were very close to Rolan, weren't you?" Alviss asked

"Yes…"

"I was never close to Haru, I grew up with him, but we would fight often, so we kept out each other's way. When my parents split, I hardly got to see him anymore."

"When did they split?" Kira asked, hoping she didn't ask the wrong question

"When I was six, I don't know why they broke apart… I think I was too young to understand," Alviss began. Kira nodded, "I thought it was about the War games, that's when I really got into helping the Cross Guard defeat Chess no Koma, I thought that if we won, then my parents would come together again..."

"Where are your parents now?" Kira asked

"My mother died of illness… and my father, I don't know…"

"Could he be alive?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen him since my parents broke up… Haru knows, but he won't tell me. My father wasn't the best father ever, he would yell and beat at us often. I was scared to see that Haru was going to live with him… My mom didn't want either of us to leave her, but my father said that we were his kids too, so he should have one of us…"

"And it was Haru?"

"Yes, I knew why my father was so terrible to us; he once said that his parents committed suicide because of his younger brother… So he grew up with nothing but hate and rage."

Kira buried her head into his chest, "I'm sorry Alviss…"

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about it, and I'm over it."

"But you worry about me! I have to worry about you!" Kira looked at him.

Alviss stopped dancing, making Kira stop as well. He looked out the large glass window and noticed that it was past midnight, "It's late, I think we should head for our rooms, I'll walk you back."

"Okay, thanks." The two left the room, everyone else was still there, dancing. After they left the room, Kira said, "I'm surprised Dorothy was dancing with Nanashi that long, I'm still shocked that she danced with him to begin with!"

"Maybe she likes him" Alviss said

"Maybe… I can ask her about that later" Kira said

When they reached her room, they stopped and looked at each other, "Thanks Alviss, I had a lot of fun with you tonight" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He blushed a bit, but didn't say anything.

Kira's shoulders dropped, "Night…" she started closing the door.

"W-Wait!" Alviss called, she opened the door again

"Wha—" Alviss pulled her into a deep kiss, her heart skipped a few beats. When they broke apart, his face was red, but not as red as hers, "What…?"

"Sorry Kira" he said before running to his room _I can't believe I just did that!_

Kira watched him run away, "Alviss?" she took a slow step forward before running after him.

His room door was locked, she expected that, "Alviss, open the door."

"I'm sleeping!" came a reply from inside the room.

"Alviss, if you were asleep then why are you speaking to me? Just open the door!"

There was no response for a few seconds, but she didn't hear him walk to the door, "I'm sorry…" he muttered

"Why?"

"What?" he was dumbfounded by her answer.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked again

"Because I…. I kissed you!"

"That's a stupid reason! Open the god damned door!" she yelled. She heard a soft sigh and then foot steps leading toward the door. There was a click and then the door opened. Alviss stood there, he looked shaken up. He had removed the cape and his boots. "That's better" she said walking into his room, pulling his sleeve with her. Closing the door, she faced him, "What's up?"

"What?"

"Don't you have to tell me something?"

Alviss looked at her strangely, _What is she talking about? _

"You want me to say it first? Fine" she huffed, "I love you."

Alviss blushed and froze in his place. His mouth opened but nothing came out, so he closed it again.

"Alviss?" she asked, looking a bit worried at his face's expression

"…" he didn't respond out loud. _K-Kira __**loves **__me…? W-What do I say… I love her too, but… H-how can I say it…? I-I have to say s-something… She loves me… She loves me… She loves me…_

"I'll leave…"

"I-I love you too…" he muttered, his eyes stiff on the same spot on the floor as before

Kira stood still, _He loves me too….what now? Screw that! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME!! _"Alviss!" she yelled, tackling him and bring both of them on the bed.

"K-Kira!" he said

"What?" she asked

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Nothing…" a smiled formed from his lips, she copied his smile.

**Taisaya: Eh… eh… huge... spoiler... in… chapter…**

**Haru: GET OVER YOUSELF!**

**Taisaya: …can't…**

**Haru: -sigh- She wanted to put up the English lyrics to Kimi no Suki na Uta, here they are **

**Taisaya: -listens to emo music- so… depressed…**

**Kimi no suki na uta**

**I still can't tell you that I like you  
I watched you go; even though we were together all along  
I want to see you; I repeat the same song that you like  
humming it on the way home**

The tone of your voice when you talk; what's beyond your eyes; even the words that you exchange with someone else  
Your trivial gestures bewilder me  
I hope that your feelings are the same and that the answers lie here  
Certainly, this miracle I waited for will occur here

I still can't tell you that I like you  
I watched you go; even though we were together all along  
I want to see you right away; I repeat the same song that you like  
humming it on the way home

The hand that I coincidently touched; even your warmth is dear  
I felt that you would take all me in  
The things that I realized after meeting you changed me, more than now 

I said that I would never love again  
and was low from the last love  
but I thought that I would live once more for someone   
I'm going to go tell this feeling

No matter where I am or what I'm doing, you won't stay out of my mind  
You taught me the hardship of not being able to reach  
The pain of love and the happiness of love

Even your smile and your voice over the phone-your small body that was not fit for large crowds of people   
Even your bad habits shine because they're something that only you have  
all of it is one and only

Inside of me, thinking about you changes into the strength to live tomorrow  
If we are able to face each other, let's walk the road where we can believe in each other

From just thinking about you this much  
I'm in pain and your dearness increases  
I want to see you; I repeat the same song that you like  
humming it on the way home 

**Haru: She's still listening to her music, she won't yell at me, I hope she stays this way! That way she won't update past half of chapter 23!**

**Taisaya: I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life **

**Haru: R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Taisaya: I'm over it, I can get all the chapters from the internet! Thank you Diane for that infomation! I'm such an idiot! Thanks Momo for editing! But I'm listening to emo music! I'm happy with it! I have found a new band that I like because of it! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira, her ärm, Haru, and his ärm. Nothing else!**

**Haru: I'm in this chapter!**

**Taisaya: No one cares!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Betray me

Kira woke up to the gaze of two eyes on her. It was Alviss. "Morning…" she mumbled. She was still half asleep.

"Morning" he replied.

Kira looked outside his window and noticed how light it was outside, so she asked, "What time is it?"

"Quarter after eleven"

"Oh…." She twitched a bit, _Rolan! I have to meet him in 45 minutes! I have to get ready, _"I better get ready."

He eyed her strangely, "Why? We have the day off"

"I-I know, I wanted to take a walk." she said quickly.

"I'll come with you" he offered.

"I wanted to walk alone, I'm sorry" She kissed him on the forehead, "I'll be back later" she left the room

_She's hiding something… _he thought, watching her leave. Once the door was closed, he looked over at Bell, who was starting to wake up.

"What happened last night? She just _kissed_ you!" Bell stated.

"I know."

After Kira was done getting ready, she only had a dew minutes to get to the forest to meet Rolan. Her red bangs were still there, they didn't wash off in the shower she took. She ran out of the castle, completely unaware that Alviss was watching her from his window. "She said she was taking a walk…"

She came into the clearing a bit late, but Rolan and Haru were still there. "Niisan!" she called

Rolan looked up and smiled, "Kira-chan!" she ran up to him and hugged him, "I missed you!" he said, embracing his sister. "I'm glad you came."

"I missed you too!" she stepped back and faced Haru, "Hello Haru."

"Hey," he greeted, "How's Alviss?"

She blushed a bit, "He's fine…"

Haru smirked, "You like him, don't you? It's obvious" Rolan's eye twitched a bit; he didn't really want to talk about his sister's love life.

"…yeah…"

"Good for you. I wish luck for you both, be careful though. Anyway, I have to stay her and watch Rolan. Phantom-sama's orders." He stated, Kira looked at Rolan, giving him a questioning look.

"It's okay, I just wanted to tell you of our parents, he's allowed to hear" Rolan said

"I'll stay and watch." Haru said and jumped into a tree so that he could watch for others that were unwelcome there.

"Okay, so what happened?" she asked, turning to Rolan again

Rolan sighed, "A fire. It was a freak thing, It… it just happened, we were outside… M-mom and d-dad were inside, mom was w-watching us from the window in the kitchen. T-That's where it started…"

Flashback

_"Rolan! Watch over your sister!" a young mother called to her six year old son._

_"I will!" he called back, "Kira!" he called; the small child stopped wandering away and looked at her brother._

_"Niisan!" she squealed_

_Rolan smiled, "That's right, Mom told me to watch you, so don't wander off, okay?" Rolan coughed a bit_

_"Niisan?" she asked_

_"I'm fine, don't worry."_

_"Yay!" she cried _

_"Are you hungry?" he asked_

_"Hai!"_

_"Let's go to the orchard, we can pick some apples for Mom, okay?" she nodded, and followed her older brother_

_An hour later, they returned Rolan was carrying a medium sized bag of apples. Kira was ahead of him, carrying fewer apples. "Niisan! Fire!" she said, smiling._

_"Fire?" Rolan repeated, confused, he turned around and saw that his house was on fire, "Fire?!"_

_"Fire bad?" Kira asked_

_"Yes! Very bad!" Rolan yelled, and then ran closer to the house, but not too close, so that he won't get hurt "Mom! Dad!-cough- MOM! DAD!" he yelled, hoping for a response, "Please…. Answer… Mom… Dad…" he turned around and ran to his sister, "Kira! I'm going to get help, stay here, okay?"_

_"Stay here!" she repeated._

_"Good girl, don't move, I'll be back, please, stay here! Away from the fire," Rolan warned before he left. He couldn't take Kira with him if he wanted to get back before the house was completely gone. Kira did what she was told all the time, he knew she wouldn't leave. But he didn't count on someone taking Kira to a different place to protect her. She was a peaceful woman; all knew her as a kind person. When she saw the smoke, she ran over to the burning house._

_She was happy when she saw Kira sitting outside the house watching the fire slowly take over the house. "Kira!" The three year old turned around to see the lady run over and pick her up. "Kira! Where's your parents and Rolan?" she asked_

_"Niisan!" She reached her hand toward the burning house, "Niisan!"_

_"I-Inside the house?!" she asked, the house was basically gone. The structure of the house was only there, if there was a human in it, they would be dead. The fire was dying down along with the house. "Oh Kira…" she cuddled the child, "I wish I could take you in… but I can't… I'll have to take you to an orphanage… you'll be safe there…"_

_"Niisan…?"_

_"He's gone…"_

_"Nai! Niisan!" she reached out toward the house again, "Niisan!"_

_"Shh… "She hushed the child while walking away from the house._

_A few minutes later, Rolan ran into the area, a few men with water followed him. The men poured the water onto the house, trying to kill the fire that still remain. Rolan was trying to find his sister, "Kira! Kira! Where are you?! KIRA!" he yelled, "I told you to stay… Oh Kira…"_

End of Flashback

"That's how it happened… I looked for you for a long time, none of the people took me in, and so I lived alone… I thought at first that you had died in the fire with Mom and Dad, but I was so happy when I found you during my training. I-I told Phantom that you were my sister, but he said not to tell you…"

"Why?" she asked

"I-I don't know…" Rolan replied.

"Stupid bastard!" she yelled.

"Kira…"

"Don't listen to him Rolan!" She yelled at her brother

"I have to!" he replied

"Why?! Can't you see what he does to this world, to me?!" she asked, pulling the side of her collar, showing him the Zombie Tattoo, "You have it too! I'll never understand you!" She leaned her head against his chest, "Rolan!"

"When you were taken away, he was all I had…" he muttered

Haru glared an opening to the clearing, "We have a visitor," he stated, "Feather shot." He activated the ärm around his wrist. Three feathers came out of the side of his wrist; he pointed it at the opening and jumped down from the tree where he was sitting in, "Come out. I know you're there"

Alviss walked out, he was holding his thirteen totem pole, rod version out "Haru." He said, looking at his brother, his eyes wondered over to Kira and Rolan. "Kira?! What are you doing he—No…"

"Alviss, it's not!"

"How could you?!"

"No! I'm not!" she stood up and walked up to him, he glared at her with hate, she flinched when she saw his eyes, "Alviss…" she muttered.

"I thought I could trust you!" he yelled

"You can!"

"No! Here?! With Chess Pieces!?!"

"Rolan was telling me about my--"

"I don't want to hear it!" he yelled, "After last night?! How long have you been meeting them?" he asked in an angry tone.

"I haven't been meeting anyone!" Kira replied, "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Alviss!" Rolan joined in, "It's my fault! I asked her to come here!"

Alviss glared at him, "Shut up!" he yelled and tackled Kira to the ground, "Why?!" he yelled.

"Rolan is telling the truth, he called me here to tell me about our parents!" she yelled, trying to get up, but couldn't under Alviss' weight. "Listen to me!"

"What about Haru?! "He asked, giving a quick glare at his brother, "Why is he here? What does he have to with you and Rolan?"  
"Phantom won't let Rolan leave without another knight!" she yelled

Alviss closed his eyes, as if he was trying to prevent himself from crying, "You ever _look _at me again, and I'll kill you" his words stung Kira like a needle.

"Al—"

"Leave!" he yelled, getting off of her and stepping aside.

"Alviss—" she tried to talk again, but Alviss cut her off.

"Leave! Now!" he yelled, Kira looked at him for a second, tears in her eyes, and then ran off toward the castle.

"What the hell Alviss!?" Haru yelled, "What the fuck is you're problem!?!" he growled, anger showing in his eyes

"What?" he asked, glaring at his brother.

"That!" he pointed toward the castle, "What the hell was that?! She was telling the truth!"

"How can I trust her? I found her here, with you and him!" Alviss pointed to Rolan, then looked over to the brown haired teenager "I can't trust you either! You joined Chess!"

Alviss was really starting to really piss Haru off. Haru dashed over to Alviss and knocked him over. The two brothers began to attack each other. Alviss let go of the thirteen totem pole to get a firm grip on Haru. He then kicked him off of him and grabbed the pole. Haru stood up as well, "Angel Sword!" he grabbed a small dagger from his belt behind him, holding it in front of him as it grew larger. Once it stopped growing, it was about three feet long and a glowing Blue color. The two continued to fight, Pole vs. Sword. Eventually Haru knocked the pole out of Alviss' grip with the sword, leaving a small cut on his face. Forcing him back, he pinned him against a tree, holding the sharp feathers coming off his wrist to his neck. "You bastard!" he yelled so loudly that anyone could have heard him curse, "There was nothing I could do! I had to join! You know why!"

"You could have fought against Chess no Koma!" Alviss rebuked, struggling to get free from him, but Haru was holding him steady.

"Then for sure Phantom would have killed Akari!" Haru yelled.

"That murderer will kill her anyway when he finds out the real reason that you joined Chess!"

"You shouldn't be talking! You threatened Kira with her life when she was telling the truth!"

"How can I trust you!?"

"How fucking dense are you!?" Haru yelled, trying to get through to the bluenette "I'm you're brother! I'm you're only sane family member that's left!"

"Sane family member?" Alviss questioned, he stop resisting "Father is still alive?"

"No! He's long dead!"

"When what do you mean?!"

"Never mind! Forget I said anything!" Haru yelled.

Rolan walked up to the fighting twins, "I-I was the one that told Kira to come out here, blame me. I wanted her to know about how o-our parents died…"

Alviss looked at Rolan then sighed, "Fine."

"I _know_ you like her; you won't be able to stay mad at her for long." Haru said, "She loves you," Haru let his brother down from the tree.

"…I know"

"Now go back and tell her you're sorry, if you don't, I may have to kill you," he joked.

"Did you find her?"

"No… not yet, I know she's in there though… somewhere…. Remember; I don't want you to turn out like me. Make sure she's safe. If I'm ordered to kill her, I won't hold back."

"You're fighting in the next battle?"

"Yeah," Haru said, "Now leave!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Alviss growled.

"I'm you're older brother, so yeah, I am" Haru smirked.

"By one minute!"

"Yes! So you agree, I'm older then you! Now go to Kira! Or do I have to watch you apologize, I'm not you're mother, so I'd rather not…"

"Stupid older brother…"

"Alviss…" Haru growled, "Sometimes I think you should just grow up, Who ever says you're the most mature on Mär better come see me!" he mocked.

"Have you _seen _my team?"

"Yes, I have, I'll see them better in the next match," Haru smirked stepped back to where Rolan was, "See you, foolish little brother," he said before disappearing along with Rolan.

Alviss stalked away from his brother, Haru annoyed him to no end, but he was the only family he had left, _but what did he mean by sane family member… If father was dead, then who… who is he talking about?_

He walked to Kira's room, the door was unlocked, so he walked in Kira was lying face down on the bed crying. He closed the door and walked up to her. "Kira?"

"Go away!" she yelled, muffled by the bed.

"I'm sorry Kira… I-I over reacted…"

"I said go away!" she yelled again.

"And I said I was sorry! I should have listened to you!"

"…" she didn't reply this time, Alviss sat on the bed, and put his hand on her back, she flinched.

"Look at me…please?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"You're going to kill me…"

"You know I won't do that…"

"When why did you say it…" she mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you…"

"Why did you say that…?"

"Kira, you're mumbling, I can't hear you…"

She shot up, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?!?!" she yelled, her eyes closed.

He pulled her into an embrace, "I don't know… but I'm sorry, please Kira… I didn't mean it…" her eyes opened.

She returned the hug, "I know… I should have told you earlier… I should have showed you the letter…"

"So what happened to them?"

"They died in a fire…" she muttered, "Rolan went to get help so he left me there because he would be quicker without me without him… while he was gone… I was taken away by another person. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know that Rolan was still alive…" she clung to him tighter.

He rested his head on hers, "It was all an accident… You couldn't tell her that Rolan was getting help…"

"… Yeah… Does anyone else know I went to see Rolan-niisan and Haru?"

"I didn't tell anyone, and I won't."

"Good… They don't need to know that I meet them, like you, they might get the wrong idea…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why'd you come back, anyway?" she asked, looking at him

"My stupid older brother and I had a _**wonderful **_talk," he said rubbing his neck.

"He called you a bastard, didn't he?"

"You heard?"

"_All _of Mär heaven heard" she said, "Is that where that cut came from?"

Alviss nodded, "It was just another brotherly fight," he muttered.

* * *

**Taisaya: They make up quickly! Thats good... I guess! Another huge spoiler. YAY FOR BROTHERLY FIGHTS!**

**Haru: R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Taisaya: I reposted this because Momo sent me the edited version. I'M SORRY! I'm not mad at you!!!!**

**Haru: I thought you left...**

**Taisaya: I'm leaving in a few minutes...**

**Haru: thank god!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira, her ärm, Haru, and his ärm...**

* * *

Chapter 23: Nanashi the Cook

"The Training Gate?" Ginta asked. Alan had just told the group that for their last day of break they would be training in the training gate.

"You have a problem with the training gate kid?" Alan asked, annoyed that the team didn't want to train, "Don't blame me if you lose the next battle!"

"Fine, Fine!" Ginta retorted, "We'll train!"

"Good! You'll be training in groups." Alan pulled out a handful of straws from his large pocket, "You'll draw straws to find out with group you'll be in. There will me one group of three though"

The team nodded and drew straws. Kira, Dorothy, and Snow had green, Alviss and Nanashi had blue, and Ginta and Jack had red. Kira nodded swiftly towards Alviss when she realized they had different colors

_-Flashback-_

"_Alviss, how will we tell the others about this?" Kira asked._

"_We don't," Alviss replied._

_Kira tilled her head, "Why not?"  
"Why should they know? It doesn't matter, plus Nanashi would bother us till no ends if he got word of it, and I'm sure that you don't want that, do you?"_

"_No…" she muttered, "I guess you're right. Nanashi wouldn't leave us with one moment's peace if he found about us…"_

"_Then it's settled, Team MAR knows nothing about this" Alviss stated kissing her on her forehead._

"_Okay"_

_-End of Flashback-_

He nodded back with a slight smile, "Okay! Let's go then! Into the training gate, all of you!" Alan yelled, activating his ÄRM. The three groups were dropped into three different training gates. He was left alone while the others trained.

Ginta and Jack used their time in the training gate to increase their dodging ability. By hanging rocks from the ceiling, and hitting them, they learned new and complex ways to dodge enemies from any angle they might come from. Their strength also increased. Hitting the heavy rocks with their weapons was harder then it looked like. And carrying the rocks into the building and hanging them up was also a way to increase their power.

Nanashi and Alviss focused more on Physical power and speed. Alviss used his thirteen totem pole, rod version and Nanashi used his Griffin lance. With all the hits that they took from each other, their endurance increased as well. The large, rocky area they were offered was great for all the training they were doing.

Snow, Kira, and Dorothy trained using their Guardian ÄRMs. They had also received a large area to train as well. Kira used her only guardian, Elemental Dragon, Snow practiced with Undine, and Dorothy used her Flying Leo. When they were fighting on the moist ground by the water, Undine was the best. In the Air, Flying Leo was dominant, the Dragon could fly, but it held nothing to the lion. In the forest, it was Elemental Dragon, It blended well with the trees and its skinny body allowed it to move quicker then the other guardians in the thick trees.

Soon, after a day of hard training, Alan called back MAR. The team looked stronger then ever. The first thing Alan noticed was that their magical power was stronger then before. The second thing he noticed was that the team was closer to the other members that they trained with.

"That was fun, right Al-chan?" Nanashi asked

"You wouldn't stop talking about girls, but even I have to admit, it was fun," Alviss sighed, then looked over at Kira, "What was your experience like with Dorothy and Snow?"

"We trained our guardians!" Snow answered

Kira nodded, "Yup, in different fields and areas."

"Ginta made us hang rocks from the ceiling and hit them…" Jack mumbled, he was tried, it was obvious, Scratches and sweat covered his face.

"Hey! It was fun, wasn't it!?" Ginta yelled, The blonde was as hyper as ever, that's for sure, "And it was great for training!" he smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah, but it hurt like hell when the rocks hit you!" Jack said.

"No pain, no game!" Ginta yelled, then his stomach growled and he blushed, "Hehehe, Isn't it dinner time…?"

"I want to cook!" Nanashi yelled, raising his hand in the air .

"You? You Cook?!" Dorothy asked, a bit taken back.

"Yeah me!" he said, "I haven't cooked in a while, and I'm in the mood for it tonight!" he smiled, the others sighed

"I don't mind" Kira said, "As long as it's edible, I'll eat it, anything's better then what they served at Chess no Koma!"

"Oh, Please Nanashi-san? I would love to try your cooking!" Snow said.

"I don't mind, the castle food is getting a bit old, I'd try something new" Alan said.

"I'll help you Nanashi!" Jack offered

"Alright! It's settled, Nanashi is going to cook dinner tonight!" Ginta said

Back at the castle, Nanashi let the team watch him make the dinner. He had a grill type stand with half circle molds in it. He pulled out a bag of grains, everyone nodded, waiting for him to move on. They approved of his first ingredient, but his second… He pulled out a live squid/octopus type animal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!" Dorothy yelled, hiding behind Ginta in fear.

"A strange animal I found, I've used it before in my meals, there is nothing to be afraid of! It's safe!"

"I-It's Alive!" Kira yelled pointing at the creature. It moved again and she flinched

"It had to be fresh!" Nanashi said.

Although they were scared of the animal, Team MAR stayed put. After Nanashi killed the beast, he mixed it up in a bowl with the grain and a few other spices and ingredients. Once the grill was hot, he poured the mixture into the little molds. After a bit of time, he quickly flipped over the round balls, yelling out a war cry. Once he was done, the meal looked completely normal.

"It… looks edible…" Kira said, she took a bite, chewed and smiled, "It tastes good!! Great job Nanashi!"

"Thank you, Anyone else?" Nanashi offered, everyone except Alviss took one.

Ginta took a bit and said, "This is teriyaki! I knew it looked familiar!"

Kira turned to Alviss as Jack started to cook, "Try some! It's good!" she said, pulling a piece to Alviss.

He declined, "I'd rather starve then eat something that looks like that!" he stated, Kira glared at him.

"Alviss, eat it!"

"No."

"Alviss-kun…" she growled, "Eat it!"

"No"

Her shoulders dropped and her lip started quivering, "Please…?"

His eye twitched, "No, Stop it!"

She leaned closer, "Please…?

He closed his eyes tightly, "Stop it Kira!" he yelled, pushing her away from him.

"Come on," she pouted, "You're acting spoiled!"

He opened his eyes to glare at her, "No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, just eat it, please?"

"I'm not going to ea—"

"Look what I made! Possum soup!" Jack yelled, holding the bowl of chunky, gray, bubbling soup in between the two teenagers. They both looked as if they were going to vomit.

"K-Kira, please give me that teriyaki" Alviss said, Kira nodded and gave him the dumpling. "Thank you." he ate it in a few bites, Jack had moved to another part of the room. "Now I can say I'm not hungry."

"I think I'm going to be sick" Kira said, her face was a bit on the green side. "That looked nasty." Over at the other side of the room, Snow, Ginta, and Babbo were spiting out Jack's soup, showing them how nasty it was. "So how was it?" Kira asked, sitting next to Alviss.

He gave a long sigh, but said nothing.

"Can you hear me?"

"No"

"Fine, then you won't hear me talk about how sexy Haru is," she smirked, "He has an excellent build body, also, his eyes, they are a beautiful shade of Blue, and—"

"Okay!" Alviss yelled, "Fine, It was great, just stop talking about my brother like that!"

She smiled, then looked to see that no one was looking at them, "Alviss-kun, you know I love you" she said then kissed him on the lips.

"Kira _and_ Alviss?" she pulled apart from him and looked to see all of MAR looking at them with wide-eyes full with shock and disbelief. The two teens blushed.

"um…" she said

"You two are…?" Dorothy asked

"N-no!" Alviss stammered

"It's not that!" Kira said

"You said 'I love you' to Alviss!" Ginta said, making the two teens blush even more.

"Y-yeah, but!"

"What?" Alan said, "Their teenagers, let them be, there no reason to bother them about their affairs."

"'A-affairs'?" Alviss repeated, "We're not have—"

"So that's why you declined that offer I gave you with that girl! You love Kira!" Nanashi smirked.

"Good for you two!" Snow cheered, "I'm so happy for you two!"

"T-Thank you…" Alviss and Kira muttered.

"Now, all of you leave these two love-birds alone" Alan said, his comment made the two even redder.

"That didn't l-last that long, did it?" Alviss asked.

"No, I'm sorry, i-it was my fault… I shouldn't have said anything…" Kira muttered

"It's okay…" he looked the other way, gulped, and slowly put his arm around her shoulder. She froze when she felt his arm on her shoulder, but then relaxed.

When they both were comfortable, Nanashi, as if on cue, popped up, "So!" the couple jumped and turned to the pervert, "So are you going to do, you know, _**it**_ tonight?"

"NANASHI!" the two yelled, "PERVERT!"

"Just asking!" he said, running away from the red-faced teens.

* * *

**Taisaya: Like I said, a filler chapter!**

**Haru: R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Taisaya: I'm Back from camping! YAY OUTPOST! I was living in the woods for the week. I had to finish this chapter without the help of my editer... I had to update quickly or I was afraid that one of you were going to kill me!! Oh yes, when you're in the middle of the woods, BEWARE OF TICKS! I got a Deer tick bite and, if you don't know, they habe limes diease... I could die of that... if I have it... Nuuuuu... I don't want to die... Let's just hope I don't have it!**

**Haru: You're gonna die? AWESOME!**

**Taisaya: Shut up! If I die, you do to! And this story will never be updated again!**

**Haru: So?**

**Taisaya: I own nothing, just this idiot, Kira, their ärms, and Akari.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Wound to the heart

"Who's fighting?" Pozun asked the team, "Six of you can fight today in the match, so who will it be?"

Kira, Alviss, Ginta, Snow, Alan, and Dorothy stepped up.

"Aw!" Nanashi yelled from the side, "The two love birds are fighting together!"

"I told you" Alviss muttered to Kira

"Yeah, yeah, you were right" she muttered back

Pozun transported the group to the mushroom field. There was one large mushroom in the middle and two mushrooms that were medium size to both sides, opposing each other. The rest of the field was made of smaller fungi surrounding the area. The members from the Chess no Koma side were none other than Haru, Ian, and the rest were covered.

"I'll go first!" Alan announced to his team, no one disagreed with the man, so he stepped up.

A person in a cloak jumped down to the field from the Chess no Koma side. It was unknown who that person was to anyone in team Mär. "Mär—Alan! Chess no Koma—Chaton! Begin!" the covered person took off her cloak, revealing to everyone herself. (I can't word this without being perverted…) she had Neko ears and a Neko tail.

"Nya! I'm Chaton!"

"Chaton!" Kira yelled, waving at the Neko-jin

"Kira-chan!" she purred, waving back

Alan had a blank expression on his face. He turned to face his team, "Someone want to swap? Please?"

"Once a challenge is made, there can be no change in fighters, you must fight"

"Nya?! Here I go! Weapon ärm, Para Claw! Nya!" her claws turned a yellow color and her nails grew longer

"I'm guessing you know her?" Alviss asked Kira

"Yup! That's Chaton-chan! She's a bishop" Kira stated

Chaton went after Alan with her claws, out of fear, Alan dodged the attacks. Mär realized that something was strange with his movements, they weren't normal.

"Come on old man! Air Hammer her!" Ginta yelled

"I KNOW! SHUT UP! AIR HAMMER!" he yelled, direct hit. Chaton fell to the ground and started crying

"Waaahhh! That hurt! Nyyyaaaa!" she cried

"AH!" Alan yelled

"I-I Remember!" Snow stated, "ALAN HAS A CAT PHOBIA!" Mär fell over in shock.

"H-he's afraid of _cats_?!" Alviss asked

"Maybe that has something to do with him being trapped in a dog?" Ginta asked

"Maybe…" Kira said

"SHUT UP!" Alan yelled

"He also has Merilo…" Ginta said, "She has cat ears…."

"Strange…" Dorothy stated

"ÄRMS DON'T BOTHER ME!" Alan yelled

"So, you're at a disadvantage with me, nya?" Chaton asked, "Lucky Lucky!"

"Don't come any closer, or you'll feel that air hammer again!" Alan warned

"Nya… then I'll make you come closer to me!" Chaton said, "Nature ärm, Cat Teaser!" she started waving it side to side. Alan's body slowing moved over to her, against his will. He struggled to stop moving, but he couldn't stop moving. Once he was close enough…. "NYA! PARA CLAW!" Chaton slashed Alan so we wouldn't move, "Cat Punch! Cat Punch! Cat Punch! Cat Punch!"

"Ah!" Alan fell to the ground, "Damn it! I shouldn't have gone first…"

Chaton walked up to him, Alan Glared, Chaton kissed him on the lips, Alan spazzes out. "You're cute, nya!"

"Ehh? I've never seen Alan like this… and I never did want to see him like this…" Alviss muttered

"And he's supposed to be the strongest on team Mär…. What a joke!" Ginta yelled

Alan slowly stood up, "Now you've made me made, Neko-jin! You'll regret that!" He reached into his pocket and searched for his Caldia ärm.

"He's getting out his Caldia ärm!" Snow cheered

Alan's face fell; he started to search more franticly. "No… he didn't…" Ginta mumbled

"I forgot the ärm…"

"ALAN YOU IDIOT!" Ginta yelled

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT?! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Kira yelled

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Alviss yelled

"DROP DEAD!" Dorothy yelled

"WHAT KIND OF WARRIOR ARE YOU?!" Snow yelled

"Nya! I'm gonna finish you off! Bururu!" Chaton yelled

"Baka! A dog!—"Alan punched the large dog, "—Gone in one hit!"

"Nya, this was a decoy! MEOW MEOW BLAST!" Chaton yelled, knocking Alan out.

"First match, Chaton!" Pozun yelled

"Stupid old man!" Dorothy yelled

"I…. Hate…. Cats…." Alan muttered

Alviss sighed, "I'll fight next…"

"Good Luck Alviss-san" Kira said

Alviss smiled, "Thank you"

On the Chess no Koma side…

"I'll fight—" Haru started, but was cut off by the largest person on the side

"I want this one, I don't like his face, it's disgusting" he said

"You know we have the same face right? We're twins" Haru glared at the man

"Who said I liked _your_ face?" he stated

"You best not pick a fight with me Koga" Haru warned

"Yeah, Yeah, what are you going to do about it, midget?" Koga asked, there was quite a height difference between the two

"You'd better shut the fuck up before you really start to piss me off you big lump." He growled. Koga snorted before jumping down to the field to meet Alviss. "Stupid Bastard, he hasn't got a chance against Alviss"

"What makes you say that Haru?" Ian asked

"A toothpick can beat Koga"

Ian sighed, "What ever you say"

"Mär—Alviss! Chess no Koma—Koga! BEGIN!" Pozun yelled

"I was expecting to fight my brother, but I guess you'll do" Alviss said, looking at his large opponent, _I guess Kira can take care of Haru…_

"You'd better get scared shrimp, 'cause I'm gonna pummel you to death"

"Let me see you try" Alviss said

"Argh! Weapon ärm, Daimonji! Get ready!" Koga yelled, Alviss summoned his thirteen totem poles, rod version. He blocked Koga's attacks with ease. When Alviss got his chance, he knocked the star-shaped weapon out of his hands. "Err," he looked at Alviss face, "Those eyes… that face, it disgusts me! I'm telling you! I hate you! Dimension ärm! Sand Hell" Sand surrounded Alviss' feet, pulling him underneath it.

"My body? It's sinking!" Alviss remarked

Once he was up to his knees in sand, Koga called it off, "Weapon ärm! Centipede!" like the name states, a centipede came out of his arm and he started slashing Alviss with it. When it hit him, Blood sprinkled out on the mushroom cap ground and the sand surrounding him.

"Alviss!" Ginta yelled,

Kira was staring right at the battle, pale; _Koga could never do that much damage… Alviss… he's just letting him attack him…_She thought.

Koga stopped attacking Alviss, "I hate guys like you… Strutting around with your pretty faces… It makes me sick! And here's why—" he removed his mask, revealing his face. A face that could make small children cry, and some of them die. Damn he was ugly! "Look at this face! You have no clue what it feels like to be ugly! And that's why I want to kill you!"

Alviss smirked, "Yeah, your face is ugly, but your soul is even uglier. And that's what's going to kill you." He said

"What do _you _know about being ugly, pretty boy?!" Koga yelled, charging fore his centipede. Alviss used his rod to destroy it, then stuck it into the ground and get himself out of the sand pit.

"I could have gotten out of that anytime I wanted to, but I wanted to measure your power. You're a Knight, but you're weak, weaker then Rapunzel. Pathetic"

"You Bastard!"

"Not the first time someone's called me that" Alviss said, shooting a glance at Haru, who smirked

"You're gonna die!" Koga yelled, using his Nature ärm, smokescreen. The battle field became hazy with thick smoke, making it almost impossible to see. "Can't you see Pretty boy?" Koga asked, punching Alviss, who just stood still and took the punch. "What are you going to do? This smoke even hides magic power!" Koga stated, punching Alviss a few more times, "Take back, what you said about me being weak! Or die! DIE!" he yelled, striking Alviss a few more times before stopping.

"Why should I? It's true, and I'm about to win" Alviss said

The smoke cleared, "Guardian ärm, Kung-fu Frog! You still think you're going to win? You'll be beaten to a pulp!"

Alviss reached into his pocket and pulled out an ärm, his Caldia ärm. "I was wrong…" he said, throwing the ärm up into the air, "You don't even deserve to be a knight! Guardian ärm, A Baoa Qu!!" a dark skull came out, one huge, terrifying eye was in the middle of its widely opened mouth. Rays of Darkness surrounded it.

"That doesn't scare me!" Koga said

"It should." Alviss said, a bubble went around Koga and his Kung-Fu Frog, Koga became trapped, "Any last words before you die?

"Wait! Stop! Aren't pretty boys supposed to be nicer?!" Koga asked

"Guess I'm just not that pretty. Stupid last words, Burst up!" Koga and the frog exploded inside the bubble, letting everyone see the contained blast. The bubble opened and Koga fell out, barely alive. "I won't kill you; it would be a waste of energy"

"Winner! Team Mär! Alviss!"

"An exploding ärm?" Ginta asked Dorothy

"Yes, it traps the opponent inside that capsule and then explodes. It's supposed to take you a lot of magical power… but…"

Alviss jumped from the field to the Team Mär Mushroom, "I won." He said firmly

"H-he's fine?" Snow said, bewildered

"I-I guess so…" Ginta replied

Kira jumped down to the field, when turned around to her team, "No one's got a problem with me fighting, right?" she asked, no one replied, so she took it as a no.

"Kira's fighting?" Haru asked on the Chess no Koma side. Ian nodded, "Since that useless lump lost to my brother, I guess I should fight his girlfriend" Haru smirked

"She won't distract you? Like you said, she _is _Alviss' girlfriend, you might lose for your brother" Ian said

"I won't lose. I don't give a damn about Alviss, he's his own person, I don't have to pity him any longer. He'll get over it." Haru replied

"Nya! I think Haru-san will win!" Chaton cheered

"If you say so" Ian said, letting a small sigh come out of his mouth.

"You'll see" Haru jumped down to the field and smiled at Kira, "Nice seeing you again"

"You too. Don't go easy on me because—" Kira started

"—wasn't planning too. Don't worry," he assured

"Haru? Is that him?" Alan asked, looking at the brown/blue haired boy

Alviss looked down at the two fighters and nodded, "My brother and Kira, this should get interesting"

"Y-your brother?!" Ginta remarked, "_He's _your brother?!"

_Shit, they didn't know…. _"Yes, he is"

"Well… he does look like you a bit…" Snow stated

"He's not bad looking either…" Dorothy muttered

Alviss twitched, "Let's not talk about that…"

"Wait… Why is your brother a Chess piece?" Ginta asked

"I don't know" Alviss replied

"Chess no Koma—Haru! Mär—Kira! Match commence!"Pozun shouted

"Shall we start?" Haru asked

"Might as well," Kira said, beckoning her elemental blades in both hands. Haru reached behind him and pulled a dull-looking blade, "Teh, what are you going to do with that—"

"Angel Sword." The dull blade grew about three feet larger. Small, chibi angel wings came out of the hilt and it changed into a sapphire glowing blade.

"—O-okay, that's what you were going to do with it!" Kira sweatdropped "That works for you…"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of _this_? Cause this isn't even half of what I've got!" he smiled

"I'm not afraid!"

"Well you should be"

"What…? I'm confused"

"You should be afraid of it"

"But you just told me not to be afraid of it…"

"I did? I don't think so"

"Yeah, you did"

"I don't remember that"

"Well I do"

"So? I think I would remember what I said"

"Well, you didn't"

"I think you're mistaken"

"I am not mistaken"

"Yeah, you are"

"Am not—"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" all the members from both teams yelled

The two turned to both their teams, "SHUT UP!" then turned back to each other. "Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I'll start" Haru ran towards Kira, attempting to hit her with his sword, that didn't work out so well since Kira jumped back and dodged the attack. He tried again and missed. He repeated that same stanza of moves a few more times "Damn, she's fast…" he muttered

"What's wrong? You seem to be a bit slow" Kira asked

"Yeah, yeah, speed isn't my thing like this, Make fun of me all you want" Haru said

"'Like this'? What do you mean" Kira asked

"I tend to be slow on my feet" Haru replied

"Well, your feet are all you got!" Kira and quickly slashed Haru's stomach and then jumped back before he could counterattack.

He put his hand to his abdomen and looked at it. It was covered in crimson-red blood. "Damn…"

"Aw, did that hurt you?"

"Nah, it's nothing compared at a wound to the heart"

"Huh?" before she could say anything else, Haru grabbed her waist, pulling her toward his chest.

"Nature ärm! Symphonia Angel!" Two blue-green wings plopped out of his back and he lifted her up into the air.

"Let me go!" she yelled, pushing against his chest, but his grip was too strong for her.

"Just a bit longer, then I'll let you go…" he muttered. Once he was a good height up in the air, he threw her down, "Feather Shot!" the three feathers from before came out of his wrist and was shooting at Kira as she fell. Spores from the Mushroom spread around the room when she hit the ground. The bullet-like feathers made the explosion greater.

"Kira!" Alviss yelled, waiting for the smoke to clear. Once it did, he saw Kira slowly standing up, gripping on to her bleeding shoulder.

"Is that all you've got? I expected more from Alviss' brother"

Haru smirked, "I didn't expect you to still be up after that… Oh well. You won't last that much longer. You'll faint from blood lost eventually" he was right. She was losing blood quickly because of the sharp feather that wounded and scratched her back. They were lodged into her back.

_I'll have to beat him before then… _She thought, and then quickly tackled Haru, knocking him over and taking his breath away. He thought that with her injuries, she would have lost some of her speed.

They rolled a bit on the ground, when Kira was on top, the feathers on Haru's back were pushed into his skin and cut it. They both stopped with Haru on top, pinning her down. Blood rolled off his back onto her. "It looks like that backfired…" he said, panting a bit. He held the feathers against her throat, "Any last words?" he looked at her, then froze, "…Akari…? No… she's… Argh! Akari?!" he yelled, Kira was a bit confused at his spasm, but she took the chance and kicked him off of her.

Kira looked at him and charged; he stood up and took another hit from her, then another that was sending him skimming across the ground. He lay still. Kira ran up to him and shook him, "Get up Haru! Haru? You still there?" she asked, trying to get him to wake up.

"Y-Yeah… Damn Kira, That was a good hit! You beat me! I don't think I could fight any longer…" he said, then placed his hand over his pocket. Haru looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, _Sorry Ototo… _"I was saving this for Alviss…. But I guess I'll give it to you…" he pulled out an ärm from his pocket and held it up to Kira. A Bubble-like thing surrounded her.

"Heh? I can't get out!" she yelled, punching the surface

"Phantom told me to bring him Alviss, but Koga _had_ to fight him. Bastard, but I'm sure you'll do. Phantom wanted you as well" Haru stood up and brushed off some of the mushroom spores of his clothes. "Sorry." The bubble started to rise up and then disappeared

"Kira!" Alviss yelled from the Mär Mushroom, "Haru you Bastard!"

"You're getting me confused with yourself Ototo. You're the Bastard" Haru said, "Remember?"

"Shut up! Bring her back!"

"Can't do that. Phantom has her now; I don't want to get in trouble with oji-san"

"Oji-san? Who—"

"I've said too much. There's nothing more to say. Just consider this your wound to the heart" Haru turned around and faced Pozun, "The winner, please"

"Oh, yes, Shori-sha! Kira—Team Mär!

"WHAT?!"

"You said she beat you and you could no longer fight, she's the winner although she isn't here"

"YOU LITTLE—AH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"Wait… Kira won?" Ginta asked

"Haru did say that she beat him…" Snow said

"Strange…" Dorothy looked at Alviss, "Alviss? You okay?"

"…"

"Al?"

"…leave me alone…"

"We'll get her back!" Ginta specified

"…"

"Alviss, you now we will! We're all Kira's friends!" Snow said

"… I know… but…"

"Stop moping!" Alan stated, making Alviss look up at him.

"What?"

"I highly doubt that they'll kill her at the most, she's tough, Kira will make it through" he stated, "Think, Rolan loves his sister more then anything, I don't think He'll let anything terrible happen to her either. There's nothing to worry about"

"Yes there is, Kira-chan is a traitor to Chess no Koma, they will punish her, Rolan can't do anything against Phantom" Alviss said

"Alviss…" Ginta muttered, "We'll get her back… I promise…"

In the next matches, Dorothy won against Pinocchion, a Knight, and a past memory for her as well. He was a doll that her older sister and once given her when she was a child and Diana wasn't evil. Snow, like Kira was taken away by Magical Ro. Magical Ro, like with Dorothy, was a part of Snow's past. He had been her care taker, always kind to her, until now. Ginta was pissed, so he just jumped into his fight with Ian. Ian was one of the first Chess Pieces that Ginta fought; he made it up to Knight Ranking when his love, Gido, was turned into a monster by an unknown Chess Piece. Ginta eventually won his match. After that they were all transported back to the Reginlief castle. The Chess no Koma Knights were waiting for them. Phantom, Rolan, Peta, Chimera, Weasel, and Halloween.

"Where's Kira!" Alviss yelled/asked

"Nice to see you too, Alviss-kun" Phantom smirked, "She's back at Lestava"

"And Snow?" Ginta growled

"Same as Kira, but with the Queen"

"Bring them back!" Alviss and Ginta demanded

"We need to settle the final match first, and then you _may_ get them back"

"Bastard!"

"Who's the idiot called Peta?" Nanashi asked the Chess pieces, "He's mine"

"That would be me, what's your issue boy?" Peta asked

"You now what it is!"

"That old man is perfect for Jack…" Dorothy thought out loud, then she looked at the one person that was left—Alviss had just called Rolan over, they were talking, So Dorothy assumed that they were going to fight each other and Alan was glaring at Halloween—, "Ah? That's what's left?! Ew…"

"So we've reached you?" Ginta asked

"Yes, you're all strong to get this far, but this is where you stop and die" Phantom said

"I don't think so! I'm getting Kira back!" Alviss said, Rolan looked nervously at him, as if he was worried about something

Phantom smirked, "Let us see about that" They disappeared after that. Mär needed to prepare for their match, so what better place then the training gate?

* * *

**Taisaya: Sorry Momo, I sorta used your idea, you're mad at me now because I made them take away Kira instead of Alviss. But I had an idea! So don't worry! **

**Haru: What's your idea?**

**Taisaya: tell you later! R&R please! Make me feel loved and what not! (HOLY CHESSE EATING RABBITS! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Taisaya: Okay, since NO ONE knows what a oji-san is, It's in this chapter! IN ENGLISH because none of you understand japanese. lol, I'm not mad, don't worry. I'm just surprised.**

**Haru: You're mad about something else though**

**Taisaya: I hate people, they ruined my small family vacation to Cape May NJ this year! Two fucking hours wasted driving across New Jeresy for nothing! NOT EVEN THE ZOO!! I NEED TO KILL SOMETHING! -glares at Haru: You brought this up! DIE!**

**Haru: W-wait! not me! I'm still usefull! USE KOBE! -holds out Tai's past OC)**

**Kobe: Haru you bastard. **

**Haru: Sorry buddy!**

**Taisaya: I wouldn't hurt Kobe, he _can_ be kind sometimes. **

**Haru: Damn!**

**Kobe: heheh...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other then Kira, Haru, (Kobe), their ärms, Akari, and Kyoshiro. (You'll find out who he is in this chapter.) I also don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Trade

**Kira's POV**

Where… Where Am I…? My eyes are open… I think… I can't see anything… Everything is dark. Dark and cold… and I can't forget lonely. What happened? Why do I feel so much pain? I can't move… nothing, nothing is responding… It's all numb. I feel alone, where's Alviss? He's always there… did he leave me? No… he wouldn't… would he?

Wait… I hear voices… But what are they saying, and who are they? It's clearer now…

"I'm sorry Oji-san, it slipped out, and I don't think he guessed it!"

…Ha… Haru…?

"He'd find out eventually."

"I know that, but I would like to be the one to tell him, just to see his face."

Phantom… am I at… Chess no Koma…?

"What about her?"

"She's the bait"

Bait… For who?

"…erm…"

"What's wrong Haru-kun? Thinking of Akari?"

Akari… didn't Haru call me that in our match…?

"I always am, when I find her, she better be safe and unhurt," he growled, "If I find one scratch on her, you're dead."

"Is that anyway to talk you you're uncle?"

Uncle?! Phantom!? If he's Haru's uncle… that means he's also…

"Like I care, you're just doing the same thing to Alviss that you did to me, it won't work"

"How so?"

"He won't do a thing you say, the why you've tortured him"

"Don't you think I know that," he paused, "That's why I have Kira"

Me…? "…meh…" I feel them looking at me… I know I'm awake now.

"She's awake" Haru stated, a pause… "I'll leave"

I hear his foots steps leave the room, then the clang of the slamming shut. Wait… More foot steps, Phantom is close to me… I feel his breath on me…

"Morning,"

I open my eyes to meet his deep purple one looking straight down at me, "…you're… his uncle?"

He flinched, "So you were awake? Sneaky little…" he sighed, "Yes, I am."

"Al…Alviss' too…?"

"Yes."

"You're the reason… the reason Alviss' father…was abusive…toward him and…Haru."

"Kyoshiro was always like that… whether it was a person, an animal, or something else, he was always offensive. I guess I made that worse when our mother and father died because of me." He smirked, "Come to think about it, Haru looks a lot like his father. If his bangs weren't blue, he would be a mirror image of Kyoshiro. They act alike as well."

"Haru isn't like that… he's kind."

"Oh? So you think, but at the right moment, he's a **demon**. The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. I'm sure Alviss inherited more then his eyes as well. If we torture you, I'm sure he'll be a bit demonic. Haru was that way when Akari was taken from him."

"Akari… who is she?" I asked. She has to be someone important to Haru for him to act like that.

He smiled evilly, "A close friend of Haru, maybe a lover, I didn't look into it that much, but all I needed to know is that they were close. You know, I'm sort of happy that you left Chess no Koma for Mär, if you didn't leave and didn't fall in love with Alviss and the other way around, I would never be able to get to Alviss. You made everything easier for me, Thank you Kira."

I glared at him, he was using me… using me to get to Alviss… "Bastard…"

"That isn't very nice," he said, "You should act more like Rolan, the way he respects me. He amazes me, I could torture his sister and He's still on my side. It makes me wonder if he really loves you at all. It looks like only Alviss truly loves you, and right now he's so far away. What will you do, all alone in this cold room, knowing that he could be shredded to pieces in the next war game match? Too bad you'll never know." He smiled, "Just by the look in your eyes, you want me dead, don't you? Don't deny it. But you know that will never happen, you're stuck with me, I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your life. Forever and ever, I won't leave this world, and the best part is that it isn't just you, but my nephew as well, who will stay here as well. Everything for the both of you will fall apart.

"Rolan won't always be there, I'll make sure of that." He paused to look at me, I was trembling in fear. He smirked, "You're afraid. Afraid that you'll have to deal with this pain forever and that it'll never stop. You're thinking about suicide, are you not? I'll make sure you stay alive until that tattoo covers you completely, Alviss too. I know he was on the brink of killing himself when he was younger. Alan stopped him and gave him false hope that one day he would be free of that curse. Since it's so close to covering his body, he might be thinking it again. That's why I need him here, to make sure he lives through that and keeps on living after that. We could be one family."

"Never…"

"Really?" he stood up and looked down at me, "Well, we'll see," he turned around and headed towards the door.

"What's… What's your real name…?" I asked before he got to the door, "Phantom… can't be your real name…" I wanted to know.

He stopped, "I've never told anyone this, mainly because I hated my name, so I told people my name was Shinu." I looked at his back, _to die_ "My name is Shinzo, something I don't have" (If you didn't get it, Shinu means to die and Shinzo means heart)

_To think his name is Shinzo… A heart, something he doesn't have, but his parents named him, of all people… Two brothers named Heart and Hate, ironic… they both hate so much… Poor Alviss… he doesn't even know… Phantom is his uncle… if he knew… then he would definitely commit suicide… I don't want him to die… I love him… more then anything…_ after that, I fell asleep

**Rolan's POV**

I have to get Kira before anyone sees me… Phantom's been torturing her, so she's hopefully asleep. Alviss asked me not to bring her awake, he doesn't want her to worry, he doesn't know Kira as well as I do, Kira will get him back, it'll solve nothing. Their both going to end up here… I still can't believe he loves her enough to say that…

----Flashback----

_Alviss called me over to talk to him, I know it's about Kira; it's a gut feeling, "What?"_

"_Can I trade my freedom for Kira's?" is all he said._

"_What?"_

_He sighed, "Can you bring Kira out of there and bring me back in? That's all I ask."_

"_Why would you ask that?"_

"_I love her. I want her to be free, she's been in Chess no Koma before, and she's a traitor, Phantom will hurt her. I don't want that."_

"_You're talking as if I'm not a Chess Piece."_

"_I'm talking to you as you are her brother. I know you care about Kira the same way I do, maybe more."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_You may have not accepted Kira at first, but you love her more then me. It's hard for me to say… Heheh, but you're right, I want her safe as well, it's just strange that you're asking me to take you there. I just hope you know what you're getting you're self into…"_

"_I do…"_

"_Fine…"_

"_Can you bring her before the war games, tomorrow night?"_

"_Yes, we'll meet in the forest."_

_He nodded, "That's fine, but make sure she's asleep, I don't want her to worry about me."_

_I nodded my head; he did the same and walked to his team. "But she will either way…"_

_----End of flashback----_

I looked around to make sure no one was there; I checked my pocket to make sure I had my Andata so that no one could hear us leave either. No one was there and I had it. I slowly opened the door and say Kira sleeping on the ground. Thank God, she's asleep. I walked over and picked her up, then grabbed my Andata and used it.

**Normal POV **

Alviss was sitting down on a tree stump when Rolan arrived with Kira. He quickly ran up to him and received her, smiling, until it turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" Rolan asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to bring her to my room. Everyone else is asleep so they won't see me. I'll be back." Rolan nodded and waited.

Alviss ran swiftly to his room, fast enough that he won't keep Rolan waiting, but slow enough that Kira wouldn't wake up. He had spent the day in the training gate with the other members of Team Mär; he could barely remember what happened. The first thing he saw from in the training gate was Ginta standing in front of him with is hammer ärm against his ear. Ginta explained everything to him, but he still didn't get it, they were in Tokyo, Japan, where he was from. Alviss thought he was a nurse to a young girl who was part of Ginta's past. He was still confused, but everyone else was the same way in that training gate, so it made him feel less foolish. He wished that Kira was there with him, she would have loved it.

When they reached his room, Alviss opened the room and walked up to his bed. He had already moved the covers before so he could set her down gently, which he did. He covered her up with the blanket and tucked her in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you. I know you can't hear me now, but still… Stay safe… please… this will explain it all…" he put a folded note in her hand and walked toward the door. When he reached it, he turned around to look at her, then walked out the door and closed it behind him.

He ran sullenly back to the meeting place. Rolan looked up at him; he was staring at the ground before, "You ready?"

Alviss looked at him and then behind him at the castle. He closed his eyes and faced Rolan again, "Yes… I'm ready…" _Kira… please understand. Heheh, I know you're going to hate me for this, but, I'd rather you safe then me be here while you are hurt…_

Rolan nodded, "Andata…" with a flash of light they were gone, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**Taisaya: Okay Momo, Alviss DID get taken away! You can stop hating me now! And thank you for editing my story, everyone thank Momo and read her story Falling for the First Time, please! Okay, this is how I got Alviss' father's name. At first I was going to name him Kyo, then Nikumu, which means Hate, then I watched Samurai Deeper Kyo and decided on Kyoshiro, who is the main character of that show. I liked the name and just added 'shiro' to 'Kyo'.**

**Kobe: You like that show?**

**Taisaya: What ever is on! I thought Saiyuki RELOAD was on, but it was SDK instead, so I watched that. I've been on and off about that show. I started watching in the first place because of Jesse.**

**Kobe: I just needed a yes or no... -sigh- R&R please. Bye.**

**Taisaya: BBBYYYYEEE KOBE! I MISS YOU!!!**

**Kobe: Freak...**

**Taisaya: THANK YOU! **

**Kobe: ...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Taisaya: What happens when you're as board as hell when writing a Chapter?**

**Haru: What?**

**Taisaya: You make up Random crap! INTRODUCING! SONGS FOR THE CHAPTER!**

**Haru: You're so weird! How long is this going to last?**

**Taisaya: Probably only through to the end of the war games 'cause I'm done have this set up for the next two chapters after this one. I didn't feel like writing Chapter 28 yet, and I was stilling to Howling when writing the beginning of Nanashi's and Peta's Match, and I'm like "holy shit this really matches the battle! I should do the same thing with all the Final War game Chapters!!!"**

**Haru: She has a possessed mind.**

**Taisaya: I know! Isn't it great?!**

**Haru: -sigh- sure…**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira, Haru, Akari, Phantom's real name, Kyoshiro, and Kira and Haru's ärm.**

Songs for Chapter:

**Vestige **by [asian+nation T.M. Revolution

OR

**Last Resort **by [asian+nation T.M. Revolution (for the beginning of the Chapter)

**(Haru: T.M.R. Whore **

**Taisaya: Shut up. The music video for Vestige is depressing! T.M.R. DIES! And Last Resort is a beautiful song! Oh, and don't ask me why I put [asian+nation in front, that's what their name comes up on itunes**

**Haru: And you had two more songs by them that you wanted to use!**

**Taisaya: GO DIE!)**

**Battle Cry **by Bump of Chicken (Jack vs. Weasel) (yes, Bump of Chicken is a real band, an awesome one at that! My favorite one!)

**Answer** by FLOW (Kira vs. Candice) (Taisaya: Is it 'The FLOW' or just 'FLOW'? I'm confused…

Chapter 26: Your Favorite Bastard

When Kira woke up, it was still early; no one would have been awake. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a bed, which made her confused because when she went to sleep, she was in Chess no Koma. The second thing she noticed was that it was _Alviss'_ bed, but Alviss wasn't in it, so she started to believe she was dreaming. She realized she wasn't dreaming when she fell out of bed because she turned over without grasping the fact that she was near the end of the bed. The third thing she noticed was that there was a note in her hand. She blinked at it in thought, it was obviously from Alviss, but it made her worry that it would have the reason why he wasn't here and she was. Kira didn't wan to know why he wasn't here, because it would make her feel worse then she did now—mentally and psychically, Chess put a lot of stress on her body. She sighed and started to open the letter, hoping it said that he went to take his anger out on something or another boyish thing, not the thought that went around in her mind. The thought that _he_ went to Chess no Koma to help her, because that would help no one, she knew the reason why Phantom wanted him there, and he would go after Kira again soon enough.

When she had it completely open, she read it to herself…

_Kira, you know I love you and I want you to be safe, I know you're going to get mad, --Oh no….—I traded my freedom for yours. –I knew it… stupid idiot!—I asked Rolan to take you out of there when you were sleeping so that you wouldn't stop me, and I know you're cursing at me right now in your head –YOU SURE AS HELL GOT THAT RIGHT BASTARD!—I understand why, I really hope you can forgive me for this, your safety means a lot to me. I guess, this might be good-bye… forever… --Alviss….—_

_Love, Alviss (and because I know you're thinking this…) your favorite bastard_

"Alviss… YOU STUPID STUPID BASTARD!" She yelled, and then covered her mouth, because she probably just woke up all of Reginlief. Team Mär probably had no clue that Alviss left, so that might have been a rude awakening for them to have. She read the note again, and again, re-reading his messy-boy handwriting After the fifth time, she started to cry, which was about the time Nanashi and Dorothy rushed into the room. They had entered with annoyed faces, but it all changed when they noticed that Kira was back. (By the way, Bell woke up too, but she was tried and went back to sleep, I don't like Bell that much so I tend to forget her, I'm sure I'm not the only Bell-hater here!)

"Kira!" Nanashi said in shock, running over to her.

"Why are you crying? And where's Alviss?" Dorothy asked, Kira didn't say anything, but hold out the note that she had received from him. She sat next to her and started to read, when she was done, she sighed in annoyance, "I thought he was ne of the smarter ones of us, He's just as stupid as Alan!" Dorothy huffed and handed the note to Nanashi.

He read it and handed it back to Kira, well, he kind of put it in her lap, but when she noticed it back, she grabbed it and hung on to it. "Kira, we'll get Alviss back before Phantom would hurt him…" Nanashi tried to comfort her.

Kira looked at him, her eyes were red and she was glaring, "I'm not worried about that! Phantom is… Phantom... is… he's…" she began coughing; Nanashi left the room to get some water and to wake up Alan, Ginta, and Jack.

It was the day of the Final War Game Match, a light wind blew in the air, six players from each team had to fight, and that included Kira. Her team didn't want her to fight, but she had to, and she wanted to. She felt that is was a way to take out her anger and keep her mind off Alviss trading himself for her safety. Ginta explained to her that they would be fighting here, at Reginlief castle and that he would fight Phantom, Nanashi would fight Peta, Jack would fight Weasel, Dorothy would fight Chimera, Alan would face Halloween, and Alviss would have been fighting Rolan. She had to take his place and face her brother, even though what happened last night. With a sigh, she accepted the fact that she had to face Rolan, and she would win.

Chess no Koma soon arrived, but it was only Weasel, Chimera, Halloween, and Candice. Some other Chess Pieces came around, but they weren't fighting. When Kira noticed that Candice was there and not Rolan, she started to yell, "Slut! Where's my brother?! And why aren't Phantom and Peta here?!"

Candice smirked, "Nice to see you too you little bitch, but Phantom and Peta are only coming if they have too, it would be a waste of my precious Phantom's energy to come here for nothing."

Kira rolled her eyes, "Sure, now why are _you_ here and not Rolan-niisan?"

"Like you don't know, Phantom-sama is mad at Rolan for betraying him and letting _you_ go. Even though he is grateful that he brought your boyfriend to him. But Phantom still needed to punish Rolan, so he won't be fighting in this match, or any other for that matter, it all ends here bitch," Candice smirked.

"Phantom's punishing Rolan?" Ginta asked, Kira gave him a look so he knew not to get in her way.

"I'm actually kind of happy you're here and not Rolan-niisan. It would be easier at take my anger out on you then him." Kira smiled, and then turned it into a glare, "I hope you're ready to die!"

"Whoa, she's serious!" Nanashi stated.

Dorothy smiled, "Never get between a girl and the man she loves, and during that time, don't make her mad, cause she'll tear you're head off."

Nanashi looked at her and smiled, "I'm pretty sure Kira-chan will do just that!"

They are ready to begin, Jack and Weasel are first up to fight in the final match, Pozun called it to begin and they did.

"You're name is Jack?" Weasel asked, "How old are you?"

Jack was confused, "I'm 14."

"Ho ho ho! A 70 year difference! This should be fun! Hohohohohoho…"

"It feels strange facing an old man… but, I can't afford to lose!" Jack ran forward and started attacking him; none of his attacks hit him though. He realized this and jumped back, "This is getting me nowhere! Earth Shovel!" Jack summoned his shovel and started attacking, Weasel jumped back.

"Where did you get the shovel boy?" he asked.

"My dad…"

"HOHOHO! So I was correct! You are Jake's son!"

"You know my dad?!"

"Of course, in the last war game, I fought him!"

"I knew it! My dad was in the war games! And this old fool fought him!"

"Old Jake died… He was a strong one! I barely beat him! Seed canon!" A wood canon came out of his arm and started to fire seeds at him, Jack dodged them all..

"YOU GO JACK!" Everyone turned to face Pano, a Chess piece, who was cheering for Jack

Her brother, Leno, was shocked, "Sis! You can't root for him! He's on the other team! And—and he's Ugly!"

"You are _**so**_ wrong! Compared to Nanashi, Ginta, Alviss, and the rest of Mär, Jack is so hot!"

Nanashi and Ginta fell over; Back at Chess no Koma, Alviss felt like he was hit in the head by a boulder. (This is what happens when someone doubts his hot-ness, it rarely happens) He fell over in a slump and began twitching. Dorothy looked as if she was going to throw up, Kira was confused and shocked, and Jack was blushing. "I-I'm gonna win this!" Jack cheered in happiness.

"His magic just went up by a lot…" Nanashi muttered to Kira.

"Heheh…" she smiled sheepishly, "Wow, he must be happy to here that."

"Ho ho ho! Let us see about that!" Weasel said, he held out his arm that had a bracelet on it, tall grass with balloon type buds grew out of the hard rock ground.

"Grass?" Dorothy questioned.

"It looks like it…" Ginta said, "Don't let your guard down Jack!" Jack ignored him and poked the balloon bud, causing an explosion. "Never touch an enemy's attack Jack!"

"Fool" Alan, Kira, and Dorothy muttered.

"It's okay!" Jack yelled, "I'll just uproot this grass! Earth Shovel!" the ground shook, and it started to shake away the plants that Weasel had planted with the ärm.

"Just like your father! He mowed my bomb grass with one shot too!" he shrugged, "I guess I should do the same thing this round as well" he searched around his staff's tree like top and pulled out an ärm, "Yggdrasil!" he shouted, a very large tree grew, it's immense bulk covered most of the tattered battle field. Its roots even came off the of the field into the crowd. Weasel started to climb the tree to one of its higher branches. "Come and get me boy!" he called.

"I will! Rock Climb!" Jack started to scale the bark of the tree, although it wasn't rock or a cliff, he was climbing it like it was one.

Weasel watched the teenager with interest, like he was remembering the last war game fight with Jack's father. When Jack was close enough to him, "Dance of the Leaves!" he shouted, The leaves from the tree circled around Jack and started to attack him, once Jack found a break, he used his earth beans to wrap around Weasel. "Jake used this as well… The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, doesn't it? Well, Deadly Field!" he yelled, the earth beans that were wrapped around him all died, releasing him of the stranglehold. "This allows all the plants in the area to wilt and die, but the tree on my head won't."

"Argh! Was all this training for nothing?!" Jack asked himself.

"Don't give up Jack!" Pano yelled.

"Miss Pano…" Jack muttered, "My dad didn't teach me to quit! I won't give up!"

"Let's see about that! Snaky Bow!" A snake-like branch came out of Weasel's tree.

Before it could get to Jack, he used one of his ärm from Caldia to stop it dead in its tracks, "Mephitos!" the Venus flytrap ärm chomped down and killed the wood snake.

"Well…" Mephitos came for Weasel, but instead of dodging it, he jumped _into_ it. "Good job! But this must come to an end," He said from inside the plant. "Guardian… Dead wood bird!" Jack's ärm exploded into a large wood bird.

"Mephitos!"

"This Guardian ärm kills all plants that my opponent uses, all you're attacks are useless! But don't worry, you're father failed to fight against this as well, so… **Checkmate**!"

"No… not yet" Jack muttered, "I'm not finished; I have one more ärm from Caldia!"

"What? He has more ärm?" Ginta asked.

Gaira nodded, "He's going to use _that_ one…"

"Your Guardian is a burden now, since it's a tree!" Jack held out his hand, a red ring shone, "Fire Guardian—Kikizoku Foré!"

A red imp came out, he had puffy pants, a chain around his neck and his hair was on fire. "I can burn any wood! This tree won't last a second when I'm done with it!" it shouted as he burned the dead wood bird and moved on to Yggdrasil, burning it to a crisp. He returned to Jack's side.

"You know what to burn next?" Jack asked.

"I sure do!" the imp smiled and flew over to Weasel, he wasn't fast enough to get away, so Kikizoku Foré burned the top of his head, Weasel fell over in defeat. Kikizoku Foré disappeared to Jack's ring again.

"So… you realized that the plant on my head was my power source… very good, you have surpassed your father…"

"Victory! Jack! Mär!" Pozun yelled, receiving a large shout from the crowd.

Jack stepped down from the field with a smile, "How'd I do?" he asked.

"Awesome!" Ginta cheered.

"Jack!" Pano ran up to Jack and pulled him into a hug.

"Who's fighting next?" Pozun asked.

Kira looked at the other side of the field to see Candice smirking at her, the same look on her face all the other times in Chess no Koma when she was looking for a fight. She smirked back, "I'll fight."

"Are you sure?" Dorothy asked, "You can wait a little longer you know."

"I know, but I'd rather get this over sooner then later" Dorothy sighed at her choice, she was still weak from being in Chess no Koma, and she hadn't gotten over the fact that Alviss traded himself for her.

"Fine, do what you wish, but you better win Kira-chan!"

"I will!" she smiled and jumped on the field, "Candice! Get you're butt up here before I kill you!" she yelled.

"You think she'll be alright?" Nanashi asked.

"I think she will, this isn't the first time she's faced Candice, and the way she's feeling now, she won't let anyone stop her" Dorothy answered.

"Chess no Koma—Candice! Mär—Kira! Begin battle!" Pozun yelled.

"So are you upset?" Candice asked.

"About what? Alviss? Of course I am, but that won't stop me!" she replied.

"Kira!" she turned to the side to see Rolan, Waving.

"Eh? I thought you were banned from this battle!" Kira asked.

"Rolan! Must you ruin everything?!" Candice shouted.

"S-sorry!" he smiled sheepishly, "I was banned from fighting but I can still come to see my imoto!"

"You came to root for me? Thank you!"

"No, I'm still rooting for Candice!" he smiled.

"WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?!"

"Heheh… y-yours!" Kira sighed, but then was slammed down to the ground by Candice and her Boulder claw.

"Would you two stop talking?! God! Both of you are so annoying!" she yelled.

"That's fine," Kira's elemental blades appeared in her hands, I'm ready to start this anytime you are!"

"We already started baka!"

"S-shut up!" she yelled, and then they both clashed into each other, Candice was over powering her with her boulder claw, Kira's arms started to shake trying to hold back Candice.

"Your ärms are useless here! You'll go quickly!" Candice smirked.

"Yeah right!" Kira jumped back, causing Candice's claws to crash into the ground. "Listen…"

"What?"

"Shut up and listen slut!" Everyone in the crowd and Candice stood silent, a gentle _swoosh_ of wind blew around, "There's wind, my blades don't change much in wind, but they do increase my speed" She smiled, "And I was faster then you to begin with!" she quickly ran up to her and slashed her arm, Candice tried to block it, but was too slow. Kira ran back to the place where she was standing before, "See?"

"You little bitch!" Candice muttered, looking at the small wound on her arm.

"Thank you," Kira bowed, "But I won't use these for long."

"And I won't use these claws for long either," they disappeared, "Boulder fang!"

"What?" The rocks came up from the ground and surrounded Kira before she had a chance to escape, she ran around in a circle, trying to find a way out, but it was useless.

"Aw, what's wrong Kira? You're speed isn't helping you, isn't it? When you're confined to an isolated area, speed doesn't help at all."

Kira let her element blades return to her rings; "Fine…" she said_ these are rocks… I should be able to move them with Mother Nature…_ "Mother Nature!" she started moving the rocks away from her.

"Not yet! Boulder Clash!" The rocks started to come in again, Kira had to use more energy to keep them away, "How long can you keep this up?" Candice asked, the boulders suddenly moved rapidly to all sides, some hit Candice and some landed in the crowd.

"I didn't need to hold them for long, I just need to give off a quick burst of energy" Kira stated, Candice growled at her, "Aw what's wrong? You didn't think I got stronger? That's sad Candice, really sad."

"Quiet!" She shouted, "Guardian ärm! Gempeki Hebi!" The rock snake was, well made up if rock, it had arms, and it was just about as big as Kira's elemental dragon, maybe bigger.

"A snake? Just like Rolan-niisan… oh well! Elemental Dragon!" Kira yelled, and her Dragon appeared, "You ready?" the dragon snorted, "Good! Ride the wind!" she shouted, her guardian let out a roar and started at charge after Candice's Gempeki Hebi. As it rode on the wind, it started to change white in color. The two collided into each other, pushing against the other with their arms. When Kira's dragon got a good hold on the snake, it lifted it up into the air. The Hebi started to drive its claws into Elemental Dragon, making it screech in pain, Kira felt it too, but held her ground. Candice and Kira watched as the dragon flung the snake even higher in the air, flew above it and smacked it with its tail towards Candice. She couldn't move because of her guardian being out, so she closed her eyes and took the hit. "I learned that from Haru, he used that on me, but in a different form!"

When the dust cleared she was still standing, "Is… is that all you got Kira...? 'Cause if that is… then that's pathetic…"

Kira sighed, "Nope," she turned to her dragon, its white scales were tainted by crimson blood from Candice's Gempeki Hebi, but it looked willing to move on, "Attack" she said. It snorted and charged toward Candice, she was too out of it to move out of the way.

"No… not yet! I won't lose to you!" she shouted when she realized that the Dragon was coming closer her. "Rock coffin!"

Kira thought that they would come for her, so she braced herself. When she noticed that they didn't come up, she opened her eyes to see that the rocks had surrounded Candice and trapped herself in the rocks. Kira had been hit by that attack before in one of their earlier fights before Kira left Chess no Koma, inside the coffin was rock spikes, and they were painful. That when she realized that her dragon was racing toward the rock. She put her hand on the ärm, "Return!" The Dragon dematerialized before it hit the coffin. Kira sighed and ran over to the rock. "Candice?!" She jumped back when the coffin started to open up. Candice fell out, covered in cuts and bruises.

She coughed out some blood, and then smirked, "I said… I would… never… lose to you… bitch…" She muttered before falling unconscious.

"Winner! Kira! Mär!" Pozun yelled, all the crowd cheered in delight that Mär got another win.

Kira looked down at Candice's body, "Well you just did, slut" she stated and walked back to the side that team Mär was on.

"Good job Kira!" Ginta cheered, she nodded in thanks.

Dorothy walked up to her, "How'd it feel?"

"Good, I feel like I just got a whole bunch of weight off my back, but there's still more on" Kira stated, Dorothy blinked.

"What weight is left?"

"Alviss returning and this tattoo" she pulled up her sleeve half way, showing the tattoo.

"What? It shouldn't be spreading that quickly! What happened?"

"Phantom… So who's fighting next?" she tried to change the subject.

"I am," Dorothy answered.

"I'm guessing you're fighting Chimera? Good luck, she'll be hard to beat," Dorothy glanced at her strangely, the smiled.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a chance against Dorothy-chan!" Dorothy cheered.

* * *

**Taisaya: Two battles per battle, that should last you all long enough. Thank Momo for editing, I have to make this quick cause I'm not supossed to be on the internet! R&R please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Taisaya: Wee! Updatetion!**

**Haru: Is that even a word?**

**Taisaya: Now it is!**

**Haru: -sweatdrop-**

**Taisaya: Expect slow updates, School starts on Tuesday! FEAR HIGHSCHOOL!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kira, Haru, Akari, Kyoshiro, Phantom's real name, and Kira and Haru's ärm. NOTHING ELSE! I also don't own T.M.R. or Nightmare**

**Haru: Not that she wants to own Nightmare, they are creepy!**

Songs for Chapter:

**Ignited** by [asian+nation T.M. Revolution (Dorothy vs. Chimera) (Ignited, if I'm correct, comes from Gundam Seed)

**Raison D'etre **by Nightmare (Alan vs. Halloween)

* * *

Chapter 27: Humanity

Dorothy walked up the small steps to the field. Chimera jumped up, looked at Candice and kicked her off the field. Dorothy watched, "That wasn't very nice" Chimera didn't say anything, and Dorothy couldn't see his facial expression because of the mask he was wearing. "What? Cat got your tongue?" once again, he didn't say anything.

"Dorothy—Mär! Chimera—Chess no Koma! Begin!"

Chimera summoned a bunch of little demons to start off, "I'm being taken lightly of that's all you got! Broom of Zephyrus!" Dorothy brought out her broom and destroyed all the demons with one gust of wind. Chimera then banged his hands into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Dorothy with him on it. It stopped when It reached Dorothy, he then turned his arm into a mouth type thing and blasted her with it. Her shirt ripped a bit, around her chest.

"Whoa…." Nanashi muttered to himself.

"Stop thinking right there Nanashi, just stop" Kira said.

"But… Ah!" Kira smacked him in the back of his head.

"I told you to stop thinking damnit!" Kira yelled

"Damn! You girls and you're smacking!"

"Deal with it!"

Chimera switched ärms on her arm again and attacked Dorothy, this ärm was bigger and looked more like a dinosaur head. "Argh! Another ärm?! Stomp him Burikin!" Dorothy called, her ärm was activated and her Burikin came out and landed on Chimera. She called him back and waited for the dust to clear. His mask fell on the ground and he was still standing.

"Is that all you got? Witch?" he asked, but the thing was, he wasn't a guy, but a women.

"A girl? That's what Kira was talking about when she said 'She'" Dorothy said to herself.

"I LOST TO A GIRL?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Gaira shouted from the sidelines, he then looked at Kira, "You knew? Didn't you?!"

"Heheh… yeah, kinda!"

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Get over it!"

"I'm going to add you to my collection," Chimera stated and then started laughing evilly.

"Do you know what's she's talking about?" Nanashi asked.

Kira blinked at Chimera for a second, "No, I don't, She was one of the people I tried to avoid at Chess no Koma, I don't know much about her other then she's a girl and she used ghost ärm."

"You know what a ghost ärm is witch?" Chimera asked.

"Sort of, it's a forbidden ärm that uses a person's body as a weapon… you don't mean…"

"Yes! I'm a ghost ärm wielder!" She changed her arm again to the first ärm she used on it and attacked, "Howling Demon!"

Dorothy took the hit and the people watching looked at Chimera's arm, "What's with that hand?!" they shouted

"It's spooky!" another one shouted.

"It's not human!" Poco, an alien type thing that Dorothy rescued from the last match, stated, the people around looked at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're not even human, thing!" Kira yelled, Chimera smiled, "Yes! I threw away my humanity! Ever since they took away my Marco the day we were to married… Those people stormed in and took him away for being a former Chess Piece. He told me to wait and that he would be right back. I knew he was a Chess Piece, but I still loved him and waited. I was still waiting when they came back, I asked where he was, and they threw me his finger, with his ring on it…" She paused for a second, then continued, "They took me away next because Marco didn't say anything about other Chess Pieces that were hiding. Months later, I escaped, but then I realized, I wasn't a women anymore…"

Kira looked at Alan, "Did people really do those kinds of things?!" she asked, he nodded, "That's horrible! I know people hate Chess but…" she remembered that once a person threw a knife at her, in an attempt to kill her for being a former Chess Piece.

"There were witch hunts for Chess no Koma members. You know about that too, don't you Kira. That man with the knife, even Alviss was bitter about it." He said, Kira wanted to forget that Alviss hated her once, but it kept coming back.

"Chimera… She's had the worst of it…"

"I don't need either of your Sympathy! Cross Guard or you Traitor!" Chimera snapped, "It doesn't matter now anyway, I renounced my Humanity and became a Chess Piece!" She held out her hands, they had been both been transferred by the ghost ärm, "These Ghost ärm have found their homes in a body tattered my human hatred!"

"The only thing that comes out of war is hate, I'm sorry but I can't go easy on you because of that." Dorothy stated.

"That's fine! I'll take apart that beautiful body and make it ugly! Make it a part of my collection!" Chimera yelled, "Just like that Pawn, Gido!"

In an instant, Ian, who had been watching the match appeared in front of Dorothy, Facing Chimera, "Stand down Witch" he said, "It's clear to me now! Chimera, you're dead!"

"Heh, we're still in the middle of a war game match. Go away you loser!" Chimera smirked, Ian Growled, and Dorothy smacked him across the face.

"I'm her opponent now Ian, you can do what ever you want with her when I'm done, but for now you need to wait" she told him.

Ian glared at her but then sighed, "Fine, Do what you wish, but make it quick!"

Pozun glanced around, "Is everything cleared up? Good, now continue!"

"Ogre Hand!" Chimera Shouted, both her hands turned into a large, thin, boney, hands with long claws, she started attacking.

"Here I go!" Dorothy held out her broom to block the attack, "Come on out! Crazy Quilt!" It started spinning around Dorothy, annoying her with its questions.

"OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'RE DRESS? WHERE IS YOU'RE SENCE OF PROPRIETY?!"

"Teh, what are you going to do with such a useless ärm? Ogre Hand! Attack!"

"'Useless'? DID YOU CALL ME USELESS?!"

"Can't you hear me? I said Useless!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted and started to go for Chimera.

"Annoying little rag doll!" Chimera yelled and attempted to grab it with her large hands, but missed because of Crazy Quilt's speed and the fact that she was unsteady with such immense hands.

Crazy Quilt stopped moving when it reached Chimera's face, "I'M GONNA SING NOW."

Ginta looked at the crowd, "COVER YOUR EARS!" he shouted, they all did, but they were confused to why Ginta wanted them to cover their ears.

"IN MY DREAMS I SAW STARS, BUT I DIDN'T LEARN WHAT THEY WERE! WHY? I'LL TELL YOU! I ADMIT WITH GUILT! I HAD TO REPAIR MY QUILT! THERE WAS A LARGE HOLE, BECAUSE OF THAT DARN MOLE! IT TARRED UP A SHOE, WHEN I WAS IN THE LOU!" The singing had almost no affect, Chimera grew a tail with the help of a ghost ärm and attacked Crazy quilt. "I DON'T WANNA FIGHT HER! SHE'S MMMEEEAAANNN!!"

"You are so useless!" Dorothy said, returning Crazy quilt.

"I'm just going to end this with my ultimate ghost ärm, CHIMERA!" she shouted, her body changed, part of it was still seen, but for the most part, she was a monster, created by other monsters. It started to attack Dorothy, but she began dancing around with her broom to dodge the attacks.

"I'll give you 30 seconds, if you can't beat me in that time, then you are going to lose!" Dorothy stated.

"Don't mock me witch!" Chimera shouted, After 30 seconds, Dorothy summoned her Rain dog and commanded it eat her. Chimera didn't want to be eaten, so she called back her Chimera and came down. Dorothy slashed her in the side and she fell over and fainted.

"You gave up everything from being a human, not just the pain, but the happiness as well."

"Winner! Dorothy! Team Mär!" After the match ended, Chimera disappeared; Ian followed her and left the battle area. He wanted Justice for what Chimera did to his lover.

Alan stepped up next, calling out Halloween to settle a six year grudge. "Was it really that long?" Ginta asked out loud.

"I remember watching their fight" Kira stated, "I didn't get to see the end because it was getting Bloody and Rolan-niisan took me away saying that I have seen enough blood for my age." She smiled, "I overheard that they were both on the brink of death, and by the way Halloween looked, I believed it."

Pozun called the match to begin, Halloween started off with flame hand, a nature ärm. Alan deflected the attack with his air hammer. "It looks like you still have your skills Alan."

"You're using the same attack you used six years ago, are you messing with me?" Alan asked

"Perhaps you'd prefer this! Antares!" a fire ball appeared next to Halloween. Halloween aimed the Fireball towards the people watching, burning a few of them. "Napalm Death!" a long flower bud type thing came from Halloween and was aimed at the people again, Alan jumped in front of it and blocked the attack from hitting the people. "Protecting the people with your own body? What a showoff! Though, I must admit, you have gotten stronger. But, will you survive these!? Explosive plants! Trick or Treat!" a few pumpkin headed things appeared, their heads wider and longer then Halloween's own pumpkin head.

"I may be a showoff, but these are nothing!" Alan punched them one by one, destroying them all.

"Heheh, are you angry? I enjoy making you angry! You haven't changed at all since then!"

"What?"

"You don't recognize me? That's hurtful!" he chuckled, "It's me, You're childhood friend!" Halloween stated.

"P-Pump?!" As a child, Pump was often bullied for being homeless and, well strange. The children were throwing rocks at him, Alan blocked the rocks from hitting him and said if they wanted a fight, to take him on. They knew that Alan was strong, stronger then all of them, so they ran away. Pump blamed himself for being weak, saying that everything would be fine if he was as strong as Alan. One day, he took a knife and killed a dog. (**Gory stuff ahead**) It's head was hacked off, it's stomach slashed and bleeding fresh blood. One of its hind legs was missing, blood oozed from there as well; its front paw was cut off, another was missing to a limb. It looked like it's throat was cut from the inside before the head was decapitated. It was a bloody mess. You couldn't tell the color of its fur under all the blood. (**End of blood and guts**) Alan was furious that he would do such a thing to an animal. Pump said he was just killing something weaker then himself. He should kill everything that was weaker then him, everything and everyone, except Alan. A few days later, five children were slashed and killed by a blade, the same blade Pump had. When they tried to find him, he had already left the area.

"Yes, me Pump!" Halloween said, "Six years ago, I was trilled to see you again, but I was Chess no Koma and you were Cross Guard, fate placed us on different sides, nothing could be done. Oh well, the past is the past. Grave Hail!" an attack, much like Alviss' 13 totem pole was used.

"Alviss…" Kira muttered

"Kira…" Ginta said, looking at the girl who was thinking of their friend.

Alan destroyed all the poles with one punch, "Come on Pump! You can do better then that!"

"Don't call me that! I'm Halloween of Chess no Koma! Cross dagger! Turn to flame!" Jack warned the crown to stay back and brace themselves for the attack. Alan had also braced himself for the flames, "How does it feel, fighting an old friend? I love it!"

"You're not the only one that uses Fire ärm! Flame Dragon!"

"You think you can defeat me with flames?! HA!" he spun around and the attack did barely any damage. "You always looked down on me! You thought you were superior to me! Mocking me!"

Alan sighed, "You know, All I wanted from you is to be friends with you."

"Like hell! Why should I believe you're lies! We're in two completely different worlds!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine! Come forth! Guardian Wakantanka!" I'm not even going to describe this. Look at the name think tiki and you're on the right track! It bite Alan on the arm and started to shake him from there. Alan soon pulled out his ärm from Caldia, Saint Anger. It grabbed the Wakantanka and destroyed it. Then it grabbed Halloween and threw him through the air and he disappeared.

"Winner! Alan! Mär!"

"God these burns sting!" Alan complained.

"I'd never think that Chimera and Halloween would both be defeated so easily."

"Peta…" Nanashi growled

* * *

**Taisaya: Yeah, I'm done, next chapter is Peta vs. Nanashi and Ginta vs. Phantom. And the Last chapter for my 'Songs for the Chapter' rants.**

**Haru: Thank god.**

**Taisaya: Unless you people want to keep it… -cough-**

**Haru: Please don't!**

**Taisaya: Don't worry, I have to stop some time, I'll run out of songs.**

**Haru: Yay! Anyway, R&R. Thank Momo for editing her crappy writing, cause we all know she sucks at grammar!**

**Taisaya: It was never my strong point… THAT'S SCIENCE! 99 AVG!**

**Haru: And 92 in reading! Her second lowest grade!**

**Taisaya: Stupid math… -kills a random number-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Taisaya: I. Hate. Highschool. **

**Haru: Oh no….**

**Taisaya: UP AND DOWN STAIRS! ALL I DO!!! MY TEACHER WOULDN'T LET ME IN THE CLASS! I WASN'T EVEN LATE!!!! EVIL HIGHSCHOOL! I WASN'T LATE! I WAS EARLY!!!!**

**Haru: …**

**Taisaya: ARGH! ANYONE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL WANT TO TRADE!??!!?!**

**Haru: I don't think any of them live in New Jersey… and I'm sure they don't want to trade…**

**Taisaya: I don't care, I'll leave NJ in a heartbeat. **

**Haru: -sigh- Okay…**

**Taisaya: Sorry… -sigh- I'm calming myself with some music from Tales of Symphonia OVA. It's so nice…. Enjoy the Chapter.**

Songs for Chapter:

**Maden der Frieschutz **by [asian+nation T.M. Revolution (Peta vs. Nanashi) (I changed it.)

**Nephilim **by Abingdon Boys School (Phantom vs. Ginta)

**Snow Kiss **by NIRGILIS (D.Gray-Man song. It's pretty! You'll like it.)

OR

**Fake Star **by Seki Tomokazu (Gravitation Song. I think BAD LUCK sings it)

* * *

Chapter 28: Final Matches

Nanashi and Peta were the ones fighting next; they were already waiting at the field for Pozun to start the match. "Peta, the second knight…" she muttered, "Nanashi needs to be ready for this…"

"What's Peta like" Ginta asked.

"I have never seen him fight, but as you can guess, he has to be strong," Kira stated.

"Chess no Koma! Peta! Mär! Nanashi! Begin!" Pozun yelled, bringing his hand down to start the match.

"You know I did warn them Nanashi… but they got into a frenzy. I have a right in self-defense, don't I?" Peta asked.

"Griffin Lance…" Nanashi's ärm was activated, "There were children and women…"

Peta smirked, "Death sickle" a large sickle with red blood coming from the end of the blade appeared in Peta's hand, "Does that bother you? I'm a Chess Piece, that is what we do," Their blades met and both gave rapid fires of slashes at each other, Nanashi realized that Peta was slower then him and brought the griffin lance through his body, slicing it in half.

"He did it!?" Dorothy asked in shock.

"No…" Kira stated, "Peta isn't done yet…"

Peta's bloody body began to mass together and form his shape again, "Bloody body… as long as I have this ärm, then no physical damage will harm me…"

Nanashi looked at him with a glare, "Fine then. This won't work." he returned his griffin lance and held out his arms, "Electric Eye!" light came from his hands at attacked Peta, but…

"Dark Reflector!" he called, a dark-purple shield shot the lightning back at Nanashi with even greater force then before. When Nanashi was in thought of how he should attack, Peta took the chance and attacked, "Blood Syringe!" spheres with needles shot at Nanashi and started sucking his blood from his body--the same way that this team members died. The glass broke and the blood hardened and fired at Nanashi, cutting him. "I am Peta. The second Zodiac Knight, I will always serve Phantom. One day, I know he will make Mär heaven his own."

"How do you know that!?" Ginta yelled in rage.

"I have known him since he was human. We believed the same thing, we are the same--" he pulled up his sleeve, showing everyone his Zombie tattoo. "--More so everyday…"

"The zombie tattoo…" Kira muttered, "Phantom gave it to him too… but when…"

Peta smirked, "That's none of your business, Kira-chan."

"I don't care; I only thing I care about right now is avenging Luberia!"

"Sad. A waste of feelings, Abyss Cannon!" a dark blast hit Nanashi.

"Thousand Needles!" Nanashi countered. Silver needles sprung out of the ground and destroyed the blast before it could do anymore damage to him.

"Garnet Claw."

Peta's nails grew longer and he started slashing Nanashi with them. He randomly (Peta that is) pulled out a cup and drunk his blood, "Not bad…"

"Nanashi is done, his life is in danger," Alan stated.

"H-he'll pull through…" Dorothy muttered.

"…" Kira looked at him sternly and smiled, "He'll be fine…"

"Aegis!"

"Blood Syringe!"

From Nanashi, a large shield fell in front of him and blocked the needle-balls from hitting him. Nanashi's cuts seemed to heal as well. He looked to the sky, "Thanks Al… I own you one. We'll get you back."

"Al…? Alviss?!" Kira yelled, then her face drooped, "He never gives _me _any ärm…" she muttered to herself.

Peta grabbed the ärm that was around his neck and called it forth, it was Body Eye, a Guardian. Just picture a large demon with long arms, one point as a leg, one eye on its head and an eye in the middle of his body. It broke through the shield, to find that Nanashi had moved out of the way. He summoned his Gymnote, it destroyed Body Eye by squeezing it like a snake then to squeeze Peta, in the attack, it broke the Bloody Body. "Kill him." That was all Nanashi said, with a last electrical crush, it was finished.

Pozun walked over to Peta's limp body to check the condition. "…dead… Victory! Nanashi! Mär!"

Before Ginta left to go to the field, Dorothy handed him a magical stone, she didn't know that Ginta would improve so quickly, so she had forgotten all about it until now, when he needed it the most.

"Phantom! Come on—"

"Peta… I'm going to miss you… thank you for your loyalty all this time…" Phantom said, hovering over Peta's dead body. A single tear fell from his eye as he watched him disappear into the air. Everyone watched in shock, he has crying, Phantom, the first knight. "Goodbye…" He stood with a stern face and glared at Ginta.

"Phantom." Ginta snapped

"You've gotten pretty strong, eh, Ginta?" Phantom asked, with a slight smirk, "Not the same as in Caldia."

"Shut up!"

"Ginta" Babbo started, "You can tell he's no ordinary warrior, look at his magical power…"

"Yeah, I can see it…"

"As a referee for so long, this is hard to say, this is the last round of the final war games…" Pozun said.

"You can do it Ginta!" Nanashi yelled from the side lines, it was time for everyone to tell Ginta that he could win.

"I love you Ginta!" –Dorothy

"You're boss' son, fight like it!" –Alan

"Beat Phantom… for Hime-sama…" –Edward

"We believe in you, Buddy!" –Jack

"We won all our matches, now it's your turn. Do it for us… and for… Alviss and Snow…" –Kira

"I will. For everyone in Mär Heaven, I SWEAR I WILL WIN!"

Around the crowd, were scattered members of Chess no Koma, watching, waiting for them to begin so they could see Phantom win. Haru came about right before the match begun. Kira glanced at him; he had a straight face, watching his uncle with a bit of hate. He walked next to Rolan, they spoke for a second—Kira couldn't tell, but it looked like they were greeting each other—then turned their eyes to Phantom.

"Chess No Koma—Phantom! Mär—Ginta! The same climax as the last war game, Captain versus Captain! BEGIN!" Pozun called.

"Six, eight, nine, come forth!" Phantom summoned three guardians. One rock, one wood and cloth, and one a doll-like Guardian.

"Let's go! Babbo version one! Hammer ärm!" Ginta shouted, turning Babbo into his hand. He broke the rock guardian, but the wood guardian grabbed him. The doll used a light blast type of attack, at Ginta, but he overpowered the wood guardian and dodged the attack. "Dagger!" with one slash he defeated the doll. "Alright!"

"Allumage" That dark Babbo appeared, Phantom held the sword type weapon that was attached to it.

"That's that thing from Caldia… Come on Babbo!" Ginta swung Babbo forward as Phantom did the same. They clashed in mid air with equal strength.

When they were both next to their users, Phantom turned it into it's true form. It was bigger, a whole lot bigger. Ginta turned Babbo into the Dagger ärm. That did nothing, but it exploded when Ginta slashed it, blasting Ginta to the ground. He stood up slowly, when he looked at Phantom, his eyes widened.

Phantom's bandages were off, showing his true arm. Sickly green colored scales covered it, and ärms were sewed into it. He held up his arm, "Here we go Ginta. Phantom glass!" Ginta and Babbo was placed in a glass square, unable to get out.

"A mirror?" Kira asked, looking at the Phantom Glass.

"Yes," Dorothy started, "If the user shatters that glass, the person inside also shatters."

"…"

"I'll give you some time, Ten minutes. It's boring to wait, so I'll tell you a story." He glanced at Kira, and back at Ginta, "I come from Caldia."

Dorothy's face widened in Shock, Kira flinched at his words. If Phantom came from Caldia, then Alviss and Haru did too. She looked at Haru, he still had his straight face, but he looked tense.

"Twenty years ago, when I was around ten, I found a strange Door. I must have had special powers back then, because I opened that door so very easily. Inside, there was an orb. It was a forbidden room, but I was seduced by the orb and visited it everyday. But one day, I was discovered in the orb room. According to law, my parents had to kill me, but they couldn't bring themselves to do it, so they committed suicide, and tried to bring my older brother with them."

_Alviss' Father…_ Kira thought, she looked at Haru, he looked like this was the first time he heard the story.

"They threw me in prison for ten years, until _she_ came. I was smitten, her beauty, her belief that humans were repugnant. She was perfect. I only wanted to serve her. She was going to leave Caldia, and I joined her, but before then, I stole ärms, the orb, and Babbo.

"Six years ago, before I killed you're father, I killed my brother—"

"BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Haru yelled from the side, Rolan was holding him back so he wouldn't personally kill Phantom, "YOU!? YOU KILLED HIM?!"

"H-Haru, C-calm down!" Rolan said, trying to soothe the teenager.

"No! That bastard killed my father! I may have hated him, but he's still my father! You had no right!!" he yelled.

"He hated life, and wanted it all to end, even before our parents our parents died. He hated me, blamed me for everything—"

"IT WAS YOU'RE FAULT!" Haru yelled again, once again, Phantom ignored him.

"So I decided, if he hated life so much, why shouldn't I kill him? It would end everything for him."

#"So I decided, if he hated life so much, why shouldn't I kill him? It would end everything for him." Phantom said calmly. At this time, Haru was tired from struggling and yelling, so he didn't speak anymore. Yelling wouldn't bring his bastard Father back.

At the Last second, Ginta jumped out of the glass before it broke. "Damn that was close!" (Don't worry, you may have wanted a flashback, but the whole 29th chapter is the flash back!)

"Very good Ginta, let's move on, shall we? Soul Infinita!" a bow like blue fire appeared above him. The people watching all grabbed their chest, their souls all feeling great pain. Giving the flames more power, Phantom shot the fire at him.

_Man he's strong! I should fix that!_ "Version four! Alice!" Babbo turned into the slutty Alice and healed Ginta of all his wounds. "Thanks" Alice then nodded and turned back into Babbo.

"You haven't even scratched me yet. Come on… Guardians One, Three, Four, Seven, and Ten!" Phantom called

"F-five?!" Kira said, startled

"That's like writing with your right and left hand at the same time… And he's controlling them all… amazing…" Alan said

Number four appeared behind Ginta and attacked him, "Did I forget to mention? Number four can teleport"

"…Since you asked… Version Six!—" Babbo glowed and then turned into a cat "—Puss in Boots!"

"MMEEOOOWW! YOU'RE DONE!!" he yelled

"That has to be the lamest Guardian ever!" Alan yelled

"IT'S THE GREATEST GUARDIAN EVER!!! NYA!" Chaton yelled

Number Four was about to attack Puss in Boots, but failed because Puss got to him first, "One!" Three attacked, Puss used an ärm and brought out a swordfish sword.

"HE USED AN ÄRM!?!?" Dorothy yelled

"Two!" Puss called when he defeated Number three.

Phantom commanded Number Ten to get Ginta, and when he did… "Soooo, You come from another world… And for what? Your father's dead your mother doesn't miss you, you couldn't save Snow, you're **useless**!" Puss threw a knife at Number Ten's skull, killing the guardian.

"Three! Nrya! Stay strong!" Number One went for Ginta and stabbed him in the chest, but it wasn't Ginta, but a dummy. Puss picked it up and smirked, "Nrya, a decoy!"

"Yup!" Ginta walked out from behind Puss, "His doll attracts attacks meant for me!" Ginta stated, "That's what I thought up! An ärm wielding guardian!"

Puss then killed Number Ten, "Four!" he reached down and picked up number Seven.

"P-p-p-phantom-s-s-s-s-ama!" It wailed, "S-s-s-s-save me!! Ekk!" Puss drove his claw into it's head as it spazzed out, and then ate it, tears falling out of his (Number Ten's) eyes.

"FIVE!" Puss took his chance while people in the crowd were cheering for him to attack Phantom. He slashed his two knives at his chest in an X-Motion. In the center of his chest, was a keyhole.

"I'm impressed, Ginta. To make a Guardian in the middle of a battle like that…." He took a breath, "The world you're trying to save is **vile**! You'd be better off letting it be **cleansed** by the queen! Phantom Glass!" Puss in Boots was placed in the glass.

"Babbo! Get out of there!" Ginta yelled and Puss jumped out.

"Everything is vile… Stinking of human and decay… We must cleanse…cleanse… cleanse…CLEANSE!!!" He yelled, the put on an even eviler smile, if that was possible, "Perhaps we allowed you to grow _too_ much… We should put this to an end… Ginta!" the scales on his arm flew off when he held it out. They started to attack Ginta, "Did you're parents love you Ginta? Oh… That's right! I killed your father! My parents did, my brother hated me because of it, and because of that, they all died."

"Bubble Launcher!" Ginta yelled, changing Babbo to his bubble Launcher form. Phantom put up his hand, bringing his force field up. Ginta then Charged up his bubble launcher and shot one BIG bubble.

The smoke started cleared… "That was… mean…" it cleared, "Look what you did to my arm!" His arm was missing, all it was was a stubby little chuck of arm now. "Oh well, Who needs an arm when he has two more ärm!" he smirked, "Come forth! Number Two! Lemures! Number Five! Dead Dragon!" Both Guardians were immense, Lemures looked a lot like the Behemoth (I think that's how you spell it…) from Kingdom Hearts II (Or Final Fantasy Number… I have no clue, I know it was in Final Fantasy though. I don't play FF though.) and The Dead Dragon was a… Dead Dragon.

"Version Three… Gargoyle!" It was an all-out war between Number Two and Five, and Gargoyle. Well, until Ginta's magic surpassed Phantom's, then it was over. Dead Dragon and Lemures were gone.

"B-But how!? HOW CAN YOU HAVE OUT FOUGHT BOSS!?!?" Phantom punched Ginta, "I almost Lost! But I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!!"

Ginta jumped on Phantom and started attacking, "You cried when Peta died, You have a Heart! How can you just slaughter people!?!?"

He backed off, "Peta was… Peta was my friend…Why should I give a damn about anyone who isn't!?!"

Candice's face widened in shock, Rolan looked very uncomfortable. He let go of his grip on Haru, who ran to the edge of the battle. _Ginta hit the mark. Shinzo… _Kira thought.

"I Phantom! First amongst the Knights, Bring Mär heaven the gift of hell!"

"Those are dead feelings Phantom…" Ginta said

"Ginta!" Haru yelled, "Finish him off now! Before I do!"

He nodded, "Babbo!" The large form of Babbo fell and landed on Phantom. He shrunk and Ginta hoped, hoped that he wouldn't get up.

Lucky for him. Phantom fell down after an attempt to get up.

"It's difficult to say… But… the winner is… Ginta!" Pozun announced, the crowd broke out in cheers of joy.

Everyone expect the Chess Pieces. Haru jumped up on the field and walked over to Phantom. Rolan watched. Candice walked over to Haru. She grabbed his shoulder "If you hurt him I'll—"

"You'll what?" He snapped, shaking off her hand "I should kill him after… after…" he sighed, "After all he did to me" He leaned down to Phantom, "You bastard!"

Phantom slowly sat up and looked at him, smirk written on his face. "I'm guessing you're mad, the truth hurts"

Haru growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, so tight that he could feel Phantom's Adams-apple moving up and down in his throat. "I should kill you. My father? I **hated** him with everything I got, but not as much as I hate you. How could _you_ kill him?! I would never kill Alviss! He may get on my nerves, but to kill him!?" He released his shirt, turned and walked away, "When I get Akari back… You're dead."

"Now Haru-kun, is that anyway to speak to your uncle?" he asked, Candice helping him get to his feet.

"…" Haru disappeared into the air. Rolan waited for Phantom to leave before he left.

"I wonder why Haru was so pissed at Phantom…" Ginta asked out loud

"…" Kira didn't dare to say anything

"That was strange… I mean, that was terrible, but to be yelling like that…" Dorothy stated

"…"

"He was over-reacting a bit, Haru does over-react and yell, but never like that!" Alan said

"…"

"Hey, you never know, Haru could have known Phantom's brother!" Nanashi threw out

"…"

"Like that would be true… Aren't Alviss and Haru brothers? Then Phantom would have cursed his kin!" Jack stated

"…" Kira sighed

"What's wrong Kira-chan?" Dorothy asked, "Is talking about Haru reminding you of Alviss?" Kira shook her head, even though it did.

"…I know… I know why Haru was so upset…"

Mär's faces widened, "What? You do? Tell us!" Ginta commanded

"Phantom's brother…" all eyes were on her, _What was his name… Kyoshiro… that's right… _"Kyoshiro… Is Haru and Alviss' father." They were silent, everyone was, the crowd and all. So she moved on, "When I was taken by Haru to Chess no Koma, I overheard them. They were aiming for Alviss along. Haru doesn't want to be a Chess Piece, Phantom forced him to join. Or should I say… Shinzo forced him to join."

* * *

**Taisaya: I'm ending it here. Next chapter is the flashback of Kyoshiro's life and so forth. Does anyone want me to keep writing this 'Song of the Chapter' Thing? Because I will until I run out of songs…**

**Haru: -glare- Don't! PLEASE!**

**Taisaya: -Pats head- its okay Haru-kun. If I have to do it for the next chapter, It'll be some really angsty music cause Kyo is awesome like that. Anyway. I have no clue what I write after chapter 29, cause 1.) Mär vol. 15 doesn't come out until later this month, and I don't feel like downloading it, 2.) They don't have subs for the anime this far yet, 3.) I don't understand Japanese. 4.) I'm afraid I'm going to ruin the story.**

**Haru: She will do that. Expect slower updates from now. Taisaya started High School today. As we all know.**

**Taisaya:… MORE TALES OF SYMPHONIA MUSIC! Nevermind! I FOUND JJJUUUNNNNNEEEE!!!!**

**Haru: … not him….**

**Taisaya: HOLY CHEESE! HE'S SOOOO SEXY!!!! LOOK UP 'JUNE- Pride of Tomorrow' on Youtube!!!!! –spazz- -starts to sing-**

**Haru: … Wow… she can sing this one… **

**Taisaya: Yup! BTW, me and Wolfgirl2.0 are making a Collab with our Mar stories. Takes place after both of them so there will spoilers!**

**Haru: R&R **

**Taisaya: **_**I'm so proud, so proud! I'm so proud! I'm so proud I'm so proud; I can see the pride of tomorrow! Tomorrow! I will know, I'll control, I can see tomorrow, tomorrow! Tomorrow! **_**(Last two tomorrow's are sung like 'to my room', which I wouldn't mind going! XP) Done singing, Thank Momo for editing and please review!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Taisaya: I don't have much to say right now...**

**Haru: Really? Thats sad...**

**Taisaya: Yeah, yeah... I know. No one said anything about ths song of the chapter, so thats done.**

**Haru: I don't think that people read this thing at the top of the chapter**

**Taisaya: Same here, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Kira, Haru, Kyoshiro, Ayame, Takashi, Anna, Akari, Phantom's Real name, any of them that have ärms ärms. I don't own Mär, or anything else. **

* * *

Chapter 29: Remember the Past

(Note: This goes from Kyoshiro to part of Haru's past.)

"Kyo, where's your brother?" his mother, Ayame, called. She had brown hair, much like her son. It was obvious that they mother and child, the only difference was that he had his father's blue eyes and she had purple eye.

"No mother." He said in his normal, unhappy tone. He was always like this, especially when it came to his younger brother, Shinzo.

"When was the last time you saw him?" the father, Takashi, asked. He was where Kyoshiro got his eyes from. Sapphire eyes had had a cold glaze, something passed down through out the family line. His hair was a misty purple, Shinzo inherited that from him.

Kyoshiro rolled his eyes and sighed, "This morning, at breakfast, haven't seen him since then."

"Kyoshiro. Are you telling us the truth?" Takashi asked his son, a bit more forcefully.

"Yes. I have no clue where he is." Takashi knew Kyoshiro was always a bit monotone, but sometimes he went over the limit and that annoyed him. Takashi sighed.

Kyoshiro hated his brother; he felt that Shinzo was a threat to him. He had often taken away his parents attention from Kyo, although he was the eldest son. The parents often let Shinzo get away with things that Kyoshiro could never dream of. He has never felt appreciation from them, no matter what he tried. Kyoshiro was two years older then his brother. Twelve years old now.

A year later, Shinzo, or as he liked to be called, Shinu, had committed a terrible crime. He had entered a forbidden room with a dangerous orb in it. He was sentenced to death by Takashi and Ayame. Kyoshiro couldn't say he was happy that his brother was going to die, but he wasn't sad. No tears fell, unlike his parents. They cried their eyes out for Shizo. Kyoshiro hated it. He knew that when Shinzo was gone, his parents would parents would pay more attention to him. Shinzo still had no clue he was sentenced to death, he knew he was in trouble, but death? No, His parents told him that a family member that they had never met before had died. Shinzo believed them, and Takashi told Kyoshiro, who calmly accepted the information.

He was wrong.

Instead of killing Shinzo, they killed themselves, and tried to kill Kyoshiro with them. They were acting strange that day.

"Kyoshiro, eat you're breakfast," Ayame said, handing the thirteen year-old a plate of food. Shinzo was still asleep in his room.

He glanced at the food and at his mother, who was doing the dishes from her and his father's meal. "You have to kill Shinzo today, don't you?" he tried to sound innocent, Ayame dropped a plate on the ground when he asked. The family pet scurried to behind Kyoshiro's chair.

"…Yes…" she didn't turn around or even bother picking up the broken plaster.

"…oh…" he sniffed the food and flinched, it didn't seem right. Normally, his mother never made this much food for him, and he expected less then normal seeing that her son was going to be killed today. So what does any child who won't eat their food do? Feed it to the pet. Russhi, the squirrel-dog hybrid, ate it happily.

When Ayame finally picked up the broken pieces, she noticed at Kyoshiro's plate was clean. "Oh… you're finished…" she looked at him with hurt eyes, which made Kyoshiro nervous.

"Yes mother…"

Later that day, Takashi and Ayame committed suicide. But before he knew, he noticed that Russhi was dead. Shinzo went with him to tell the parents, but they already had hung themselves. Kyoshiro was shaken; he knew what killed Russhi now. It was that food; mother must have poisoned it for him. He glared at Shinzo.

"W-what happened brother… why are they dead… and… and w-why are you g-glaring at me like t-that?" Shinzo asked, which made Kyoshiro even more annoyed.

"What Happened?" he repeated, "You! You we're supposed to die!" Kyo yelled, tears formed at his eyes, "They tried to kill me too…"

"W-what? I don't understand? Is this because of the forbidden room?"

"Yes!" Kyoshiro yelled.

"Mother said that nothing would happen…"

"…" he grunted, "She lied. She tried to kill me too…"

"What? Mother would never kill you! You're the eldest!"

"Shut up! She hated me! She…she… She always loved you more! No, She's never loved me! Same with father! They ignored me! It was always 'Shinzo this' and 'Shinzo that'! I hated it! I wished for you to die! But… mother and father… they took your place! I hate this world! I hate this life! I hate everything!" he finally snapped.

"B-brother?" Shinzo took a step closer to his brother.

"Touch me and I'll kill you…" he muttered, "I'm going to have to sooner or later… make it sooner…"

"…K-kyo…" Kyoshiro stood up and looked at his brother with eyes of hate. Then turned around and ran out of the house.

Shinzo had been confined to a detention center for the time being. Kyoshiro had run away to lower level of Caldia. His class was in the middle of middle and high class before, but now he was in the lowest class of people. He knew he was to young to kill his brother, they would never let him at his age, and they would send him to and orphanage if he stayed there. He really didn't want to go there, he'd be better off living on his own. They wouldn't look for him there, and if they did, he would hide or run even father away.

When Kyoshiro turned nineteen, he had found a wife by the name of Anna. They were expecting a child, but when he was born, they discovered they had twins. Haru and Alviss is what they called them. Both were boys. Alviss had his mother's eyes and hair color. Haru looked much like his father, but with blue eyes and his hair had some blue coloring in his hair. They lived in peace, no one knew about the crime his brother committed and no one looked for him, even though he was of age to kill Shinzo.

When the boys were born, they moved away from Caldia. Kyoshiro didn't want his children living there, just in case one of them had to kill the other. Anna had no problem with that, she follows her husband everywhere. She loved him. Anna was a kindhearted person, but sickly. Every once and a while she would have to see a doctor.

Kyoshiro never really showed some real love for his family. He would sometimes abuse his children when something got him down. This led to Anna and Kyoshiro breaking up six years after Alviss and Haru were born. Anna wanted to keep both her children, but Kyoshiro was their father. He had a right to take at least one. Haru.

"Papa… why are we leaving Mama and Alviss-niisan?" he asked.

"…"

"Papa…? I don't want to leave… Will I see them again?"

"…No…"

"But Papa, why? I want to see Mama and Alviss-niisan—"

"Haru! Silence!" he snapped.

"…" Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Don't cry."

"…" he didn't listen, some tears fell.

"I said stop crying! You have nothing to cry about!" he yelled, smacking his son across the face. More tears fell, not only from the sharp pain in his cheek, but from the fact that he would never see his Mother and Brother again.

Before the final match of the war game, Kyoshiro died, or, was murdered. Haru was ten years old. He walked in the door to see his father dead on the ground in a pool of fresh blood. Haru was overall shocked at the scene and ran out of the house.

He was found by a family, who was part of the Cross Guard. They had a daughter around Haru's age, Akari. For three years he stayed there. Being part of the Cross Guard, Haru got to find his brother. He didn't say anything about their father, and Alviss lied and said their mother was in the hospital and not dead. They didn't want to worry about the parents.

After the three years, Akari's Mother, being now a widow, wanted to move away. Haru had started to feel a special bond to Akari and wanted to stay close to her. That meant leaving his brother behind.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Alviss asked.

"I'm sure Ototo."

"Stop calling me that! We're twins!" Alviss smirked, "You like her, don't you?"

Haru's face turned red, "N-no!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Haru-kun! Are you coming?" Akari called.

"Y-yes Akari!" he turned around and ran after her.

Alviss smirked, "Told you!"

"S-shut up!" Haru stopped, "Take care of yourself, Alviss-niisan"

Alviss looked at his brother, in a bit of shock. "S-sure, Haru-niisan…"

_I don't want to lose another family member…_

* * *

**Taisaya: Who knew you could care!**

**Haru: Shut it. **

**Taisaya: Haru has a girlfriend!**

**Haru//////**

**Taisaya: WEAKNESS! FOUND! R&R Please!!!!! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Taisaya: I****'****m all on my own now****…**** Fear the fact that I just MIGHT kill this story****…**** I have to many ideas****…****. Which isn****'****t a bad thing, but I have no time. I know many of you want to kill me, I don't blame you. I want to kill me too.**

**Haru: So do I!**

**Taisaya: you want to kill everything.**

**Haru: Not everything...**

**Taisaya: Sure you do.**

**Haru: Sarcastic German.**

**Taisaya: Get used to it. **

**Disclaimer: I own Kira, Haru, Kyoshiro, Takashi, Ayame, Anna, Phantom****'****s real name, this plot, and the new character that will start to randomly show up in this chapter. I don****'****t own Mär (Nobuyuki Anzai-sempei does) or D.Gray-Man (You****'****ll see why later)**

**FEAR THE CRAPPY-NESS OF THIS CHAPTER! Also the randomness.**

* * *

Chapter 30:

"Come on!" Kira yelled at her teammates behind her, who were lagging behind, expect for Ginta, who was keeping up with her.

"Why does she have to be fast?" Nanashi muttered.

"I don't know, but I hate it!" Dorothy stated.

"You guys are young! You should not be complaining!" Alan said.

"You're 36 Years old! You're not that old!" Nanashi and Dorothy yelled.

"I… can't… feel… my legs!" Jack complained.

"NO COMPLAINING!" Kira and Ginta yelled at the complaining teenagers behind them. They were eager to get Alviss and Snow back. Right now, they were heading toward Lavesta castle, Chess no Koma headquarters.

Kira and Ginta decided at stop and let the others rest for a bit. They were both being impatient and started bothering them to hurry up.

"Croo! Is that them? Crooooo!" asked a voiced not so far off.

"I think so! Woff!" another voice answered, panting a bit.

"Relo! Could you stop drooling, relo!" (1)

"SHUT UP YOU BIG LIZARD! You're giving me a headache! Nyra!"

"Relo…. You shut up!" the third voice said.

"Baaa! All of you shut up! Baaa!!!"

"Do you hear that?" Ginta stated, looking at a bush that was fighting itself.

"Woah… That bush is attacking itself! Should we put it out of his misery?" Nanashi asked.

Dorothy sighed, "Zephyrus Broom!" Dorothy sent a gust of wind at the bush, showing a group of animal-like humans strangling each other.

"RYUU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! CROO!" a rooster cosplayer yelled, strangling a Dragon cosplayer.

"RELO!?! HELL NO! IT WAS HITSUJI!" Ryuu yelled, pointing at a sheep cosplayer.

"Ryuu, You're full of it! It was Tora! Baa!" Hitsuji stated.

"Nyra? Noo! It was Ondori!"

"Crooooo! I wasn't me! It was Inu! That Damn dog won't keep still!"

"No, No, no! It was---"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!?!" Kira yelled, making all the animal cosplayers freeze, even team Mär froze and stared at the blonde. "Who the hell are you freaking cosplayers!?" (2)

"We're not Cosplayers!" they said.

"Fine then, Who are you not-cosplayers!?"

"We're Chess!" they all said except Tora.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT!?!?!" he yelled.

"Gomen Tora-sama!!" Hitsuji said bowing in Tora's presence.

Tora sighed, crossing his arms at the sheep-person, "Get off the floor… you look foolish." He said, Hitsuji stood up and blushed.

"CHESS!" Jack finally yelled.

"I've never seen you in Chess no Koma before…" Kira said, "You don't even have earrings…" she said, examining their bare ears.

"They ran out of earrings… relo…" Ryuu said.

"Wait… since they're Chess no Koma… shouldn't we attack?" Ginta asked.

"RETREAT!" Inu yelled, running away from the area.

"BAKA! WE HAVE ANDATA! CROO!" Ondori yelled, Inu stopped and shuffled back to the group, muttering a 'sorry'. "ANDATA!" They all disappeared.

Mär stared into space for a moment, thinking about what just happened. "I'm confused." Nanashi stated.

"Were those people dressed in animal costumes?" Dorothy questioned.

"They said they were not cosplayers…" Jack muttered.

"Let's just say that never happened," Ginta said.

"Agreed."

They forgot about the animal-people and continued walking in the same way they were before, Kira and Ginta in front, getting impatient with their teammates. The closer they got to the castle, the colder and darker the area got.

"Why is it so cold here?" Ginta asked

"It's always cold here." Kira replied, "It's because it's a castle full of villains."

"That makes no sense."

"It's a fact of life, all villains like it cold. Same with darkness, they hide in it and scare the crap out of anyone walking by… All secrets of Chess."

"Secrets of Chess? Can you tell us more?" Jack asked.

Kira gave a light sigh, "Not now, When we find Alviss and Snow, Then I will tell you the rest." She said they continued running/walking down the road to Lestava Castle.

When they got close to the castle, they decided to take a break before heading in. Mist was heavy in the air, unless you had very good eyes, you would not see them. Everyone was silent while resting, a few patrols were sent out, as Kira's said and they might have brought up that number since two members of Mär were inside Lestava.

"So... What's our plan?" Ginta asked in a whisper.

Everyone froze. They really didn't have a plan.

"Man we suck! We came all the way out here with no plan! How pathet—" Nanashi started, but everyone shut him up with a loud 'SHHHHH!'

"We have time… I'm sure… no; I know Phantom won't kill Alviss…." Kira stated.

"What about Snow?!?!" Ginta snapped.

"…I'm not too sure about that..." she sighed, Ginta started to spazz out until everyone else gave him the 'SHHHHH!' too. "Anyone have a plan?"

The team was silent until Alan raised his hand, "I have a question."

Kira looked up at him, "Yes?"

"When did you become the leader!?" he asked.

"Alan, Alan, Alan, I know Chess no Koma better then all of you!"

He sighed, _Alviss just HAD to pick this one!_ "Fine," Kira smiled to herself, "Let's split up into groups of two, it would make us less noticeable."

"Any objections?"

The team thought for a second to see if they could think of a better plan, but failed to do so, "None"

"Good!" Kira stated

"I CALL DOROTHY!" Nanashi stated.

"NO WAY! I'M GOING WITH GINTA!" She replied.

"BUT I WANT TO GO WITH DOROTHY!!!" Jack yelled.

"DOROTHY! GET OFF OF ME!!!" Ginta yelled.

Alan and Kira sweatdropped. Kira turned to him, "How should we solve this?"

Alan pulled out six straws, "Draw Straws?"

Kira gave him a awkward glance, "Why do you have those…?"

"No reason. EVERYONE, GET OVER HERE!" Alan yelled, the group of crazed teenagers attacking each other stopped and looked at him.

"What is it Old man?" Nanashi asked

"We're drawing straws to find out who we're going with." Alan stated, "mainly because you all can't act like adults and figure it out correctly."

They all drew straws, Nanashi and Alan became a group, Jack and Ginta, and finally Kira and Dorothy.

**Taisaya: Who****'****s first to shoot me?**

**Haru: I****'****ll take the honor. **

**Taisaya: I was being sarcastic.**

**Haru: and I wasn****'****t.**

**Taisaya:****…**** Once again, sorry for the wait, tell me if you want to kill me. And Haru,**

**Haru: Yes?**

**Taisaya: Wait until October 17, I want to hear Abingdon Boys School****'****s first album.**

**Haru: Fine. R&R please. Or I****'****ll turn the weapon I****'****m holding on you. **

**Taisaya: What are you holding anyway?**

**Haru: ****…****Not sure****…**

**Taisaya: Here are the notes. All editing goes to Momo. **

1.I stole Relo from D.Gray-Man, that's why it's in the disclaimer. If you don't watch D.Gray-Man, it's an umbrella that the Earl has that Rhode tends to steal… I love how it says, "RELO RELO!" and I don't know what a dragon sounds like.

2.Okay, I based the names of my characters off the Chinese Zodiac. We have Ryuu, which means Dragon, Tora, which means Tiger, Ondori, which is Rooster, Hitsuji, Sheep, and Iru, who is dog. The others will show up at a later time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Taisaya: No, this isn't a lie, I did update. HOLY FUCKING GOD I'M SO SORRY.**

**Haru: Lies.**

**Taisaya: Know what, I should kill you off, but I'm not in the mood to.**

**Haru: Meh, whatever.**

**Taisaya: I have my tablet, and yet, I still RP my brains out! Lovely!**

**Haru: Too many Yaoi RPs has had her crazier then before, if that was possible. **

**Taisaya: I love Yaoi too much. I blame my awesome editer for that. **

**Haru: And thanks her. Now Taisaya thinks of me as 'bisexual' Oh joy.**

**Taisaya: You so are. Disclaimer!!!**

**Disclaimer: Taisaya never owned Mär, the characters and the ärms. She only owned Kira, Haru, Kyoshiro, Akari, Anna, Phantom's real name, and the 12 freaks of the zodiac. Nothing else.**

"It's over this way…" Kira said, walking down the side of the building.

"What's over there?" Dorothy asked, walking behind her.

"The entrance to this castle." She replied, running up to the gate and looking in, seeing Rolan, Haru, and Candice patrolling the area. "Of course Phantom puts them all together here…" she sighed.

"We can fly over there," Dorothy stated, taking out her broom stick.

"When we'd have two angels after us…. We have to fight them off. Rolan won't hurt me… but Candice would… and maybe Haru, seeing that he hates Alviss…." She looked at Dorothy, "You know, flying would be best… Then only two would come after us!"

"You know I can hear you," Kira turned her head and saw Haru there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised and wings unfurled.

"Crap."

"You want to save Alviss, don't you?"

"Duh and Snow!" Kira announced

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." Haru said plainly, leaning against the wall.

"I think we realized that already, you _are_ a Chess Piece." Dorothy said, pointing to his ear ring. At that moment, Rolan and Candice both came around the corner.

"Haru, what the hell are you doing… Ohhh I see we have some rats," Candice said with a smirk.

"Kira…" Rolan muttered.

Haru turned his head to the side, looking bored, "Yeah… Phantom wants to see Kira; I'm guessing that you want to take care of her, right Candice?"

"Oh yes…" she smiled, then went after Kira, who jumped back, She brushed past Dorothy, then ran into the castle area, past Rolan.

"And I guess we'll go after you then." Haru stated, "Should we start or are you going to run?" he asked Dorothy.

"How about neither?" she whipped her broom causing a forceful gale to push Haru and Rolan back; she then hopped on her Broom and flew up.

"Bitch." Haru took off, leaving Rolan behind and started to chase her in the sky.

Kira took out her Elemental blades, dodging Candice's rock-based attacks, until she was hit with an explosion, forcing her to fall back. She looked up, "Rolan…"

"I'm sorry Kira-chan" he said, holding his Rapier Whip.

"…It's alright…!" she jumped up, seeing that Candice was about to attack again. Barely making it away, Rolan decided to attack as well, "This isn't fair!!" she yelled, running the other way.

"This is Chess no Koma, you know what we think of as fair, or did you forget, Kira-bozu?" Candice asked, sending a group of rocks into Kira's side, pushing her to the ground.

"No… I didn't forget" Kira said, sitting up, then standing up. "You know I've

been away for a while." She smiled sheepishly. She jumped back then stuck her blades into the stone ground.

"What are you doing, Kira?" Rolan asked, stopping behind Candice. Candice rose her eyebrows, then jumped forward.

Leaving her blades, Kira ran away, _Crap, Crap, Crap! I need to hold them for this to work! _she thought, _Which Rolan-neesan there as well, I can't do this…_ She quickly turned, making Candice waver a bit, slowing her down. Kira ran towards Rolan, pushing him out of her way, then went to her blades. She put her hands on the small hilt and started to focus again.

When Candice came back and Rolan was up on his feet again, she pulled her blades out. They were bigger now, twice the size as before. Kira smiled, _I wanted it to be a bit bigger, but this will work._

"What? How did that happen?" Candice asked

"…I know!" Rolan smiled, "Because her Element Blades have the power of the Elements, she was able to add more mass to them. That's why she wanted to get to him as quickly as possible. She could only add more matter by holding them and concentrating on them. Right, Kira-chan?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yup, I wasn't sure if this would work or not, but I had to at least try."

"Fine, fine, can we continue?"

Kira turned behind her, "Haru?"

"What happened to Dorothy…?" Candice asked

He shrugged, "Don't know." Candice, Rolan, and Kira sweat dropped, "She got away from me—Holy Crap!" Haru screamed as Dorothy crashed into him from the side on her broom stick. "What the hell was that for!?!?!"

Dorothy blinked, "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Yes."

"Baka."

"What did you say!?"

"You're an Idiot, Baka."

"…"

"Don't call me an Idiot! I'm not Stupid!"

"Then why do you keep asking such stupid questions!?"

"…So Kira, Should we continue?" Candice asked.

"It was a rhetorical question, you stupid witch!"

"Sure, What do we do?"

"I'm not a stupid witch, you stupid half-Angel freak!"

"… We were fighting"

"I'm not a Half-Angel Freak!"

"Oh, that's right! I so knew that!"

"…"

"Then what are you, freak?"

"You first, Kira, I'm always starting the fight."

"…"

"A Human! My wings are ärms!"

"Aww… I hate starting the fight, you're better at it…"

"Are they then?"

"Why thank you, Kira, but just start."

"…"

"GOD! Why the hell did you pull my wing?! That hurt!"

"Just start the damn fight, Candice!"

"You said they were ärms, I thought it wouldn't hurt!"

"No."

"Well It did! It's still lodged into my back!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP VERBALLY FIGHTING! GOD DAMNIT!"

Everyone looked at Rolan, who had just yelled, "… Gomenasai…" they said, scared

Candice leaned over to Kira, and whispered, "Your brother scares me…"

"I know… me too…"

"Kira. Candice."

"Sorry Rolan-sama/Nee-san."

"It's alright… Now, who will start?"

"I'll start…" Kira said, then quickly tackled Candice, and those two began going all out.

"And you two?" Rolan asked Haru and Dorothy.

"I'll attack…" Dorothy said, stepping closer to Haru and smacking him with her broom. Haru took out his sword, and started chasing her.

"That's better." Rolan smiled, stepping to the side and watching them. Well, mostly Kira, he had to find a way to get her to Phantom. "Cockatrice" he said softly. A large Chicken-like animal appeared. Haru stopped and smirked.

"Are we starting now?" he asked.

"Yes." Rolan replied.

"Alright" Haru gave a slight nod. "Feather Blade." He held up his arm and pointed it at Dorothy, "Night." He shot a long, pointed feather at her. Putting his arm down, he watched as she fell to the ground. Without turning his head, "It won't last very long. We'll need to hurry."

"Dorothy?!" Kira shouted when she noticed that her teammate was down. Her head turned to Haru, "What did you do?" she asked.

"It won't last long. She's just sleeping. Like you will soon be." He said, putting his arm up again.

Kira glared at the boy, "Like you could catch me" she smiled

**Haru: Well that sucked.**

**Taisaya: I CAN'T WRITE! GOD DAMNIT! I LOST IT! YOU ALL HATE ME! –emo-**

**Haru: You have been becoming emo-like, haven't you lately? **

**Taisaya: Stupid parents… won't let Taisaya dye hair, paint nails black…. Blah, blah, blah. I hate people. I need my Death Note. –writes names of random people from school in death note-**

**Haru:… Yyeaahhhh…. Oh god. Not Numa Numa again…. **

**Taisaya: Numa Numa yeh, Numa Numa Numa yeh.**

**Haru:… Review if you still read this stupid, crappy story that Taisaya is killing. **

**Taisaya: I shall now dance the Hare Hare Yukai. :D**

**Haru: …. –twitch-**

**Taisaya: -dancing- Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to anyone that celebrated it! and Happy what ever holiday you celebrated if you didn't celebrate christmas!**


End file.
